Esclava del Amor
by Shahara Seax
Summary: te amare por siempre y mas alla lady kagome es comprometida a un hombre a quien no ama. Sintiendo una extraña pasión al hermano de este. Un dia sufre un desmayo, dandose cuenta que a viajado en el tiempo hasta el imperio romano encontrándose con el conde Sesshomaru. Un amor que podria perdurar por siglos
1. Chapter 1

_**holaaa nueva historia!**_

 _ **aclaro: tomo esta historia de la escritora Virginia henley como una adaptación de su libro y los personajes de Rumiko**_

 _ **voy a actualizar todos los domingos!**_

 _ **¡Perdonen por no estar por mucho tiempo!**_

 _ **Esta historia por lo que me dijieron ya fue publicada con otros personajes pero como saben yo amo el sesshome**_

 _ **son hermosos juntos!**_

 _ **espero que les guste y dejen comentarios! que me encanta leerlos**_

 **-dialogos-**

 **"pensamientos de los personajes"**

 **xxxx cambios de escenaxxxxx**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Esclava del Deseo_**

 ** _capitulo 1_**

Lady Kagome comenzó a excitarse poco a poco. Aunque era en extremo temprano, una vez más las había atraído las sábanas para entregarse a su pasatiempo favorito. En los últimos tiempos su comportamiento había sufrido un cambio dramático, y empezaba a rebelarse.

Se le escapó un delicioso jadeo al quedar clara la intención sexual del hombre. Él no aceptaría un no por respuesta; un estremecimiento sensual recorrió un Kagome. Era moreno, dominante y peligroso, exactamente como debía ser un hombre, y sus avances atrevidos la hacían derretirse hasta la médula.

Los pezones se han endurecido y comenzado a dolerle. Su centro femenino comenzó a hormiguear de placer. La mano se es currió bajo la camisón y tomó uno de los pechos jóvenes, aceleración de la respiración.

Aunque en ese momento se sentía perversa, Kagome no hizo caso de la mínima punzada de culpa, y arqueó el pubis a causa del cosquilleo que él provocaba.

Una maldición escapó de sus labios cuando de pronto se apagó la vela. Se hallaba justo en la mejor parte del capítulo. Retiró la mano del pecho dolorido y cerró con brusquedad el libro que estaba leyendo, acerca de la vida sexual del rey Carlos II.

Encendió de nuevo la vela, terminó el capítulo y suspiró de deseo. Habría vivir en cualquier otro período histórico antes que en el georgiano. En esa época todos los hombres eran pequeños, los afectos a las ridículas pelucas cubiertas de talco, los abanicos y el lápiz de labios.

¿Por qué no habia nacido ella en la Edad Media, cuando musculosos caballeros tomaban por asalto los castillos y raptaban a las mujeres que los habitaban?

¿En el período isabelino, cuando los intrépidos marineros de la reina se llevaron a las mujeres junto con los tesoros que pirateaban?

Durante la Restauración, los fanfarrones de los galápagos emulaban la forma perversa en que el rey, Carlos trabó a las mujeres, de modo que para una joven de dieciocho años la vida era estimulante, excitante y sumamente digna de ser vivida.

Ahora los dandis emulaban al príncipe Jorge, el Principito, como lo apodaban. En realidad, el sobrenombre lo dije todo: ¡El sujeto era blando, tonto y estúpido!

Al inclinarse hacia delante para soplar la vela, Kagome se vio reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Era hermosa como una rosa inglesa a punto de florecer.

El cabello castaño oscuro le caía hasta las caderas en rizos de seda, los ojos chocolates brillaban de expectación, el cuerpo era esbelto, de piernas largas y pechos firmes y prominentes; sin embargo, lo único que ella veía en el espejo era el voluminoso camisón que llevaba puesto.

Hizo una mueca, no porque el camisón fuera espantoso, sino porque era demasiado "respetable".

¡Por Dios, cuánto había comenzado a detestar cualquier cosa que fuera respetable! La respetabilidad era la fuerza que regía a la tía Kikyo y el rasero que ésta utilizaba para medir todo lo concerniente a la vida de Kagome.

Dos años antes de morir, Higurashi había dejado a su hija,

Kagome, su fortuna, la magnífica biblioteca y la casa, que se encontraba en Grosvenor Square. Desde luego, todo se hallaba en fideicomiso hasta que ella cumpliera dieciocho años, y sus tutores eran el hermano menor del padre, Onigumo, y su esposa, Kikyo, que de inmediato se mudaron a Grosvenor Square para cuidar de ella.

A los quince años, Kagome era una niña obediente que nunca levantaba la nariz de los libros.

Pero después de cumplir los diecisiete desarrolló una obstinación que a todas luces alarmaba a su mojigata tutora.

Kagome suspiró, apagó la vela y se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas, deseando que el sueño la transportara a los tiempos más lujuriosos del rey George.

La tía Kikyo se disponía a acostarse y martirizar los oídos del marido. Llevaba el camisón abotonado hasta la papada y se había calado la cofia de dormir almidonada hasta las cejas.

Y menos mal que así era, pensó Onigumo, que se estremeció sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de que alguna vez se le ocurriera mostrar toda su opulenta carne al mismo tiempo.

-Sabes que yo sería incapaz de criticar a nuestra pupila, Onigumo, pero una vez más Kagome ha rechazado una invitación de lady Sefton, solo para llevarse a la cama uno de esos libros infernales. Tanta lectura no puede hacer bien a una jovencita. Sólo el cielo sabe lo que podrían contener algunos de esos libracos. Leerlos podría despertar en ella ideas... ofensivas.

Onigumo decidió que no estaba mal que Kikyo no fuese afecta a la intimidad y que los pecados carnales figuraran al final de su lista de tabúes.

Al mirar el océano de algodón blanco que envolvía a su esposa, pensó con ironía: "¡Es un milagro que no se ponga guantes blancos para meterse en la cama, por si tiene que tocarme la bestia abominable!". Su mente volvió al tema en cuestión.

-La colección de mi hermano vale una fortuna. Coincido en que los libros son una mala influencia, y estoy tratando de encontrar un comprador para la biblioteca completa.-

Higurashi había sido juez presidente de la corte y barón del tribunal de hacienda, un erudito a quien el rey había otorgado el título de caballero.

Onigumo sabía que Kagome había sido bien instruida en los clásicos y que el padre le había enseñado francés, italiano y latín.

-¡Qué brillante, mi querido Onigumo! Los libros no la ayudarán a conseguir el esposo apropiado. Si corre el rumor de que es una literata, se quedará para vestir santos. Intentaré inculcarle la idea de que debe ocultar su inteligencia a cualquier precio. No entiendo qué se proponía tu hermano al educar a una niña más allá de lo debido. ¡No es respetable!

Al oír mencionar a su hermano, la boca de Onigumo se tensó. La vida era muy injusta. ¿Cómo era que su hermano había llegado tan alto, mientras que él seguía siendo un mediocre abogado? ¿ y por qué le había dejado todo a Kagome y nada a su único hermano?

¡Ni un miserable centavo! Él había concebido cien planes para separar a Kagome de una parte de su dinero, pero la muchacha era tan astuta que debería idear un ardid lo bastante sutil para evitar despertar en ella sospechas.

Kikyo se acercó a la cama para retirar el cobertor. Onigumo se desató la corbata. Ella lo miró alarmada.

-No irás a acostarte, ¿verdad?

-No, no, querida. Sólo estoy cambiándome la corbata. Esta noche tengo que recibir a una clienta.-

Kikyo exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Onigumo sabía que su esposa estaba perfectamente al tanto de quién sería la clienta y de qué tipo de recepción se trataría; también sabía que a Kikyo le causaba profunda gratitud que él saciara sus deseos en otra parte. Por supuesto, debía estar agradecida a que él fuera un esposo tan considerado.

Dos horas después, Onigumo descendía las escaleras que comunicaban la Academia de Salto con la casa de juegos conocida como Las Mesas del Faraón. Había disfrutado plenamente de los servicios de la muñequita a quien le encantaba llamar kikyo.

Un joven adinerado bajaba también en aquel momento, de modo que Onigumo entabló conversación.

-Esta noche hubo un buen alboroto en una de las habitaciones. Casi me desconcentró.

El joven le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz.

-Escandaloso, ¿verdad?

-Gritaba como si la estuvieran torturando en el potro. -

El joven noble negó con un movimiento de la cabeza. -La azotaban con un rebenque. –

Onigumo lo miró con expresión calculadora. Aunque no era un jugador compulsivo, y en absoluto adicto a las mesas de juego, había comenzado a frecuentar los garitos más caros, donde las apuestas eran altas y se jugaba fuerte. Andaba en busca de un noble que se hallara endeudado hasta las orejas.

Al ver que ambos se dirigían a la mesa de faraón, Onigumo tendió una mano.

-Onigumo Higurashi, abogado.

-Bankotsu Hardwich un paso más allá de la ley -bromeó el joven.

Onigumo buscó en su memoria. Estaba seguro de que el apellido Hardwich pertenecía al rango de los pares del Reino. Kikyo lo sabría. Era una esnob consumada y una autoridad ambulante en lo que concernía a la nobleza inglesa.

Mientras observaba a Hardwich a la mesa de juego, Onigumo comenzó a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Sin duda, alguien que se hallara en graves aprietos no arriesgaría dinero con tal abandono, ni ganaría y perdería con tamaña actitud irresponsable.

Para Onigumo resultaba obvio que aquel joven pícaro era capaz de hundir las manos en la fortuna de alguien, sino en la propia. Sin embargo, intuía que había dado en el blanco.

Hardwich era justo el tipo que podía atraer a Kagome. Pese a su ropa cara, no era un esclavo de la moda, y el perfil de su mandíbula firme mostraba que no era ningún petimetre. Tenía un aspecto impecable y una sonrisa fácil capaz de desarmar a la persona más desconfiada. Era un joven apuesto y bien proporcionado, que cumpliría a la perfección los requisitos si resultaba a la vez ser noble y estar en bancarrota.

Onigumo presentó su tarjeta y aclaró en tono casual:

-Me especializo en temas monetarios. Administro la fortuna de mi sobrina, lady Kagome Higurashi, entre otras. No dude en llamar a Grosvenor Square siempre que lo desee.-

Poco después Hardwich se marchó con dos amigos. Onigumo reconoció de inmediato a Peter Barry, conde de Barrymore, a quien apodaban el Demonio. La familia Barry tenía muy mala reputación; todos los hermanos poseían más dinero que cerebro. Pues bien, Onigumo lanzaría la carnada y, si Hardwich picaba, le haría tragar el anzuelo entero siempre que, desde luego, Kikyo lo aceptara como un candidato respetable.

Kagome casi no podía respirar. Sabía que si la apretaban más perdería la conciencia.

-Por favor, afloja un poco. No puedo respirar -suplicó.

Sus ruegos no fueron atendidos."Si esto es lo que tengo que soportar para figurar en el mercado matrimonial, prefiero quedarme soltera", pensó. Le estaban aplastando los pechos y temía que fueran a quebrársele las costillas.

La furia acudió en su rescate:

-¡Basta! -gritó, y se apartó con firmeza de su torturadora.

La modista soltó las cintas del corsé y buscó apoyo en Kikyo:

-Kagome, querida, es absolutamente necesario que uses un corsé firme con sostén. Todas las jóvenes crecidas deben sufrir estas cosas.-

-Pero yo prefiero el primero que me probé. No me ceñía tanto la cintura ni me dejaba los pechos aplastados como panqueques. –

Kikyo se ruborizó. -Las damas no dicen esa palabra. No es respetable.-

-¿Panqueques? -replicó Kagome, incapaz de resistirse. Sus ojos chispearon con picardía al ver cómo su tía se esforzaba por mantener la compostura.

-El primero era absolutamente inadecuado -insistió Kikyo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Kagome, indignada.

-Veo que me obligas a ser poco delicada... Pues bien, te complaceré.

Tienes un busto abundante, y cuando bailes se... bamboleará. Y eso no es lo peor. Algunos bailes, en estos tiempos, son tan escandalosos que hasta se permite que un hombre apoye una mano en tu persona. Si no estás bien encorsetada, ¡pensarán que no llevas nada bajo el vestido!

"Qué idea encantadora", pensó Kagome con irreverencia, y casi preguntó: " ¿Es un argumento a favor o en contra?". Pero decidió morderse la lengua.

-Nos llevaremos una docena -dijo Kikyo.

"Una docena durará toda una vida", pensó Kagome con desaliento

-Puedes elegir algunos de los más flojos -concedió Kikyo.

Kagome se sintió algo más esperanzada.

-Para ponértelos para dormir, debajo del camisón –agregó Kikyo.

Las esperanzas de Kagome se esfumaron. Tiró con desgana de las cintas del corsé, hasta que una ballena se le clavó en una costilla.

-No pierdas tiempo, niña. La dama Lightfoot llegará en cualquier momento para comenzar con tus clases de baile.

Kagome ya sabía bailar; su cuerpo se balanceaba con sensualidad siempre que oía música. Una vez, cuando estaba de vacaciones con su padre, había observado a los gitanos, y aquellos rápidos y exóticos movimientos se habían grabado de forma indeleble en su memoria joven e impresionable.

Sin embargo, no conocía los pasos intrincados del baile de salón, que constituían una obligación absoluta para una joven de su clase. Esperaba que la dama Lightfoot tuviera música en el corazón y pasión en el alma. Sin duda, alguien que se ganaba la vida impartiendo clases de baile no podía ser del todo puritana.

Las esperanzas de Kagome se extinguieron en el instante en que posó los ojos en la dama Lightfoot. Era semejante a la diosa Juno, bien dotada en la parte superior del cuerpo, pero rígidamente embutida enballenas.

La peluca de color gris acero era tan severa como su expresión.

Llevaba un bastón largo con mango de ébano, que hacía sonar contra el suelo cuando quería enfatizar algo. Obviamente, la instructora de baile contaba con la plena aprobación de Kikyo, ya que ésta la miraba con expresión radiante.

-Aquí tiene a su alumna, dama Lightfoot. Con toda confianza dejo a lady Kagome en sus hábiles manos. No estaría de más que le diera unas lecciones de comportamiento y etiqueta, junto con los pasos de baile. Temo que mi adorada sobrina sienta un exceso de afición por los libros, así que necesita que le inculquen lo que se debe y lo que no se debe hacer para alcanzar el éxito en sociedad. –

La sargentona golpeó el suelo con el bastón mientras examinaba a Kagome de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos penetrantes no se perdían ningún detalle.

-Las dejaré solas para que se conozcan -dijo Kikyo al tiempo que cerraba las puertas de la sala de música.

-¿Cómo estás, jovencita? -inquirió la dama Lightfoot con altivez.

-Harta -respondió Kagome con sinceridad.

La dama lanzó una sonora carcajada que hizo pensar a Kagome que quizá no estuviera todo perdido.

Luego la matrona hizo sonar el bastón con decisión.

-Comenzaremos con el lenguaje del abanico.

Kagome no entendía qué diablos tendría que ver aquello con el baile. Cuando osó preguntarle a su maestra, la mujer adoptó la actitud de un militar y respondió en tono cortante como dardos con punta de acero.

-El abanico es más importante que los pies. De hecho, todo es más importante que los pies: el cabello, los ojos, la boca, la figura, los modales, la conversación, el deseo, el vestido. –

-Yo pienso que la moda para las jóvenes es detestable -se atrevió a opinar Kagome.

-¿De veras? -respondió la dama, cuyas arrugas de la cara parecían estar congeladas.

Kagome casi se mordió la lengua, pero había comenzado y debía terminar.

-Las faldas son tan voluminosas que cubren por completo el asiento de un carruaje, siempre y cuando una logre pasar por la puerta. Las pelucas salpicadas de talco son tan altas que es un milagro que los pájaros no aniden en ellas. Pero lo peor es el corsé: las ballenas son tan rígidas que se clavan en el vientre cada vez que una se inclina hacia adelante.-

La dama levantó tanto las cejas que casi desaparecieron bajo la peluca:

-"Vientre" es una palabra que una dama no debe pronunciar jamás. Veo que has recibido una educación muy liberal y poco ortodoxa. –

La sargento se estiró todo lo que le permitía su estatura, dio dos golpecitos en el suelo y proclamó:

-A pesar de todo, haré de ti una debutante exitosa.-

-Eso es lo que temo -murmuró Kagome entre dientes.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a divertirse, de modo que decidió escandalizar por completo a la dama Lightfoot

-. ¡En la época medieval las damas dormían completamente desnudas! La iglesia condenó los camisones por escandalosos y obscenos, porque tentaban a los hombres a cometer actos lascivos y lujuriosos. Por supuesto, aquellos primeros camisones no podían compararse en lo más mínimo con las prendas "respetables" que uso yo para dormir... ¡por desgracia!

La dama Lightfoot hundió una mano en su pequeño bolso, destapó una botellita e inhaló una generosa dosis de sales. Luego, para así dar fin a tan inquietante conversación, tomó de pronto un abanico, lo abrió con fuerza considerable y lo tendió a su alumna.

Antes de que concluyera la lección, Kagome aprendió que los mejoresabanicos tenían varas de marfil recubiertas de gasa, encaje o seda pintada. Aprendió, además, lo que significaba espiar con timidez por detrás del abanico, mirar por encima del borde superior o echar un vistazo por un costado. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para evitar reírse en la cara de la profesora.

Al cabo de una hora, la dama Lightfoot se mostró satisfecha de que Kagome hubiese aprendido el arte del flirteo. Imágenes cómicas de jóvenes atractivos pasaron fugaces por la imaginación de Kagome.

-Ahora que domino el arte del flirteo, ¿con quién lo practico?

La sargento clavó la mirada en la joven.

-Permitiré que seas tú misma quien responda. –

-Me gustaría flirtear con el peligro.-

Se prolongó el silencio entre ambas. Al fin la matrona observó:

-Tienes un alma inquieta, así que te confiaré un pequeño secreto que la sociedad oculta a las damas inexpertas. Una vez que se ha logrado un matrimonio respetable y procreado un heredero, una joven puede llevar a cabo una intensa vida social, el libre de las trabas que limita a una mujer soltera.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Espero que les alla gustado**

 **besoos! dejen comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa!**

 **como prometi ya hay capitulos nuevos!**

 **hoy jueves 1 de febrero voy a terminar con mi historia anterior** ** _secuestrada_**

Si no la leiste te invito a que pases y la leaas!

 **Muchas gracias por tu comentartio** ** _Karen taicho higurashi_**

 **Aprecio mucho los comentarios que me dejan! la verdad que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Esclava del Amor**

 **Capítulo 2**

-Es el primer comentario atrayente que oigo acerca del matrimonio -contestó Kagome, que absorbió con avidez la información.

Kikyo regresó a la sala de música, ansiosa por saber qué bailes había aprendido Kagome.

-Usted se apresura demasiado, señora Higurashi. Lady Kagome es un diamante en bruto. Para convertirla en un diamante pulido es necesario un poco de relación social. Yo enseño los pasos de baile en mi estudio de Mayfair, donde disponemos de espacio para hacer justicia al minué, la contradanza y el reel escocés. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta. –Golpeó el suelo con el bastón-. La espero allá el lunes a las dos de la tarde.

Después de que la dama Lightfoot se retirara, Kagome protestó:

-Tía Kikyo, lo único que aprendí fue a abanicarme. Esto es una pérdida total de tiempo y dinero. La mujer es una sargentona con cara de dragón... y figura de abanico. -Las palabras de Kagome se entre cortaron al ver la expresión ofendida que mostraba la tía Kikyo.

-Yo, a tu edad, habría dado cualquier cosa por tener una instructor de baile, pero mis problemas físicos no me permitieron darme ese lujo. Toda mi vida he sido una mártir del dolor. -Se frotó con una mano la cadera artrítica-. Me duele muchísimo cuando te rebelas, Kagome. Me complacería si aceptaras tomar clases de baile con la dama Lightfoot-

Kagome sintió vergüenza de sí misma -Por supuesto que iré la cita, tía Kikyo. No me di cuenta de cuán egoísta fui al quejarme-

-¡Oh, querida!, Es algo que aprenderás cuando madures a sufrir ensilencio, como yo.-

Kagome sospechaba que Kikyo era hipocondríaca, lo cual no hizo más que duplicar su sensación de culpa. " ¿ y si sufre de verdad?"

-Estamos invitadas a tomar el té en casa de Emily Castlereagh-dijo a su tía-. ¿Tienes ganas de ir?

-En realidad no, querida. Temo que esta tarde me veré obligada aguardar cama.

-Enviaré una nota con nuestras disculpas.

Kikyo se horrorizó.-¡No harás semejante cosa! Lady Castlereagh es la patrocinadora de Almack's. Las jóvenes invitadas al té de hoy recibirán sus entradas. Te acompañará Bridget.-

Kagome intuía que Kikyo no se sentía a gusto entre ciertas anfitrionas aristocráticas que se distinguían en sociedad, porque ella no poseía título. A Kagome la habían invitado sólo porque Emily Castlereagh había sido íntima amiga de su padre. Emily estaba casada con el marqués de Londonderry y su padre era el conde de Buckinghamshire. A pesar de que ocupaba un lugar en la cúspide de la escala social, a Kagome no la intimidaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, se trataba de una excéntrica atractiva que exhibía ciertas rarezas en la vestimenta.

-Puedes ponerte el vestido de bombasí color chocolate; sería perfecto para el té de lady Castlereagh -sugirió la tía.

"De qué chocolate habla -pensó Kagome-. Es el color más parecido a caca de gato que he visto en mi vida."

-Y sé que no necesito recordarte que nunca vayas por la calle St. James, donde los caballeros tienen sus clubes.-

-Por supuesto que no -contestó Kagome al mismo tiempo que decidía que era exactamente allí adonde iría.

Kagome eligió el sombrero más extravagante que tenía, para compensar el respetable vestido marrón, que combinó con botas cortas de cuero. El sombrero ostentaba la cola completa de algún gallo desafortunado que

había caído en desgracia.

Bridget, la criada que la acompañaba, preguntó-¿No vamos en la dirección equivocada, señorita Kagome?

-Sí, Biddy, así es. Iremos por el camino más largo, así podemos pasear por la calle St. James.-

Bridget McCartney tenía la cara atiborrada de pecas y una nariz respingona. Kikyo habría despedido a la criada irlandesa hacía mucho, de no haber intercedido Kagome. Los ojos de Biddy brillaron con

picardía.

-Oh, si usted juega, yo también.

Al ver que Biddy reía divertida, Kagome pensó cuán agradable era que alguien compartiera su sentido del humor. Del número sesenta de la calle St. James, donde se erigía el club Brooks, salieron dos hombres que miraron a las dos damas con ojos aprobadores. Alguna que otra prostituta podía tener suficiente descaro como para caminar por aquella calle, pero para una dama y su criada aquello constituía algo escandaloso.

Uno comentó:-Ahí va un artículo de primera.-

-y lleva un gracioso y pequeño equipaje -observó el otro.

Kagome entornó los ojos y cruzó la calle. No era para evitar a los hombres, sino para mirar de cerca Boodle's and White's, que estaba situado enfrente.

Los dandis que holgazaneaban en la puerta de los clubes levantaron sus copas y soltaron comentarios chistosos. Un joven atrevido, que vestía pantalones a rayas blancas y negras, dio un paso al frente.

-Si andan en busca de un cher ami, permítanme ofrecerles mis servicios.-

La mirada helada de Kagome recorrió al joven de arriba abajo. Luego dijo a Biddy:

-Sin darnos cuenta nos hemos metido en el zoológico.-

Los compañeros de la cebra rieron a carcajadas del ridículo que había hecho. Kagome estaba de muy buen humor. Se había puesto el sombrero de plumas para llamar la atención, y comprendió que el petimetre de

White's utilizaba las rayas de cebra por la misma razón.

Bankotsu Hardwick subió las escaleras del número 21 de Grosvenor Square, presentó su tarjeta de visita y el mayordomo lo condujo a la biblioteca. Onigumo Higurashi estaba esperándolo, así que no perdió tiempo en ir a

su encuentro y ofrecerle el vino y los dulces acostumbrados. Kikyo, apostada detrás de las cortinas de encaje del salón, echó un vistazo al joven, que le causó una impresión favorable. En el momento

en que Onigumo había pronunciado el apellido Hardwick, ella lo puso al tanto del linaje, el título del que era heredero y la ubicación de la casa ancestral. Sonrió satisfecha. El joven tenía una fina estampa, a

la que ni siquiera Kagome sería inmune. Kikyo se aseguró que su sobrina se ausentara todas las tardes, a la espera de que se presentase Bankotsu Hardwick. Ahora que lo había hecho, Onigumo cerraría el trato secreto tras las puertas de la biblioteca, y sólo entonces presentaría la presa a Kikyo. Ella esperaba con grandes expectativas.

El lunes por la tarde Kagome dio permiso a Biddy para que saliera a divertirse mientras ella asistía a la clase de baile.

-No hay razón para que las dos lo pasemos mal. Nos encontramos a las cinco en la esquina de Grosvenory Brook.-

Camino a Shepherd's Market, donde la dama Lightfoot tenía su estudio, Kagome vio que la imponente figura de la mujer se aproximaba por el

otro lado de la calle.

-Buenas tardes, lady Higurashi. Aprecio sinceramente la puntualidad.

\- Buenas tardes, dama Lightfoot -respondió Kagome mientras pensaba qué bueno había sido no llegar más temprano.

La dama entró en un gran estudio con paredes cubiertas de espejos. Se quitó el sombrero, con unos golpecitos se acomodó la peluca gris acero

y anunció: -Ponte cómoda. Enseguida vuelvo.-

Kagome miró con deleite a su alrededor. Su imagen se le devolvía reflejada desde todos los ángulos. El salón había sido diseñado para que las mujeres se vieran mientras bailaban. ¡Qué fascinante! Se quitó el sombrero y enseguida, obedeciendo un impulso, se sacó la peluca y sacudió sus bucles azabaches. Sabía que su cabello era lindo, y odiaba ocultarlo debajo de una peluca. De repente sintió ganas de bailar. La luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas, de manera que se reflejaban pequeños arcos iris en las paredes de espejo, convirtiendo el salón en un lugar cálido y acogedor. Por un momento Kagome se sintió embargada de magia. Se quitó los zapatos, los dejó junto al sombrero y comenzó a girar. Su falda ondulante dejaba las piernas al descubierto, y el cabello le caía en cascada sobre los hombros en alocado desaliño.

La dama Lightfoot, que se disponía a entrar en el estudio, se detuvo rígida en el umbral. Miró fijo a Kagome durante un minuto; luego posó su figura encorsetada sobre la banqueta del piano y se puso a tocar. Kagome sentía la música, más que escucharla; remolineaba con desenfreno, acompañando la melodía con sus movimientos, cada vez más rápido. Experimentaba el ritmo en la sangre mientras giraba con sensualidad, disfrutándolo profundamente, hasta sentir los latidos del corazón en la garganta y las plantas de los pies. Con un crescendo cayó de rodillas y barrió el suelo con su gloriosa cabellera. Luego abrió los ojos y se rió en la cara del dragón.

El dragón dijo con lentitud:

-Eres un espíritu libre que ha estado mucho tiempo enjaulado. Tu cuerpo tiene una fluidez que no había visto en años.-

-¡Si no tuviese puesto este corsé restrictivo, bailaría de verdad!- exclamó Kagome sin aliento.

La dama Lightfoot guardó silencio un momento y contestó:

-¿Por qué no nos quitamos las dos el corsé? ¡El mío me está matando! Puedes usar aquel vestidor.-

Kagome, sorprendida, no demoró en satisfacer el pedido. Cuando entró en el vestidor se le agrandaron los ojos. Allí había docenas de trajes colgados de varios percheros, de todos los colores y materiales que la mente fuera capaz de imaginar, algunos con lentejuelas, otros con plumas. Tendió una mano para acariciar las irresistibles creaciones, pensando que eran trajes de baile o atuendos para alguna obra de teatro. Quizá la dama Lightfoot no fuera la sargentona que ella había creído.

Se quitó el corsé y volvió a ponerse el vestido. Siempre había deseado confeccionarse un disfraz; tal vez la dama Lightfoot pudiera ayudarla. Ahora le tocó a ella detenerse en el umbral. El dragón ya no semejaba un dragón. Se había quitado la peluca gris acero y dejaba ver sus bucles de color negro azabache; ya sin corsé, se notaba que tenía unos pechos voluminosos. En realidad, ya no parecía vieja. Kagome decidió que tampoco era joven, sino de edad indefinida.

-Dama Lightfoot...

-Por favor, llámame Allegra.

Kagome parpadeó. Incluso la voz había adquirido un tono provocativo y

ronco:

-Allegra es un hermoso nombre, adaptado con ingenio a partir de un término musical.-

-De hecho, todos mis amigos íntimos me llaman Allegra.

-¡Quedé fascinada con los trajes que hay en el vestidor!

-Pruébate uno -la alentó Allegra.

-Ah, gracias. Me los probaré todos, si es posible. Aunque estuve pensando en crear uno yo misma. ¿Me ayudarías?-

-Será un placer. ¿Cuál te atrae más?-

-Kagome, la diosa de la caza.-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y qué perfecta Kagome serás!-

(n/a: la diosa de la caza su nombre original es Diana pero por razones que mas adelante van a entender xq lo cambie por el nombre de Kagome)

-Imagino una túnica blanca con un hombro al aire –describió Kagome,audaz, a pesar de que probablemente la diosa habría llevado un pecho al descubierto.

-Corta, por supuesto -convino Allegra-, para mostrar tus hermosas piernas largas.-

-También un arco y una flecha dorados -agregó la joven con entusiasmo.

-Y sandalias con tiras doradas para cruzar hasta las pantorrillas, y tu glorioso cabello azabache, al natural, cayéndote en cascada por la espalda.-

-Amuletos de oro en los brazos -agregó Kagome, transportada por la imagen que estaban creando.

Allegra, con la cabeza ladeada para observar a la hermosa muchacha, que aparecía radiante de entusiasmo, dijo pensativa:

-El nuevo Panteón de la calle Oxford se inaugurará con un baile de disfraces. ¿Te gustaría asistir?-

-Me encantaría, pero por supuesto es imposible. Kikyo lo juzgará demasiado mundano para una dama soltera.-

-Mmm... -murmuró Allegra.

-Pero aun así quisiera el traje -insistió Kagome.

-Bien, esta tarde te enseñaré los pasos de todos los bailes, así mañana, cuando vengas, podremos dedicar la tarde a crear la imagen de

la diosa cazadora.-

Al día siguiente, Kagome lo pasó tan bien con Allegra que lamentaba no poder ir también los miércoles. Pero a partir de aquella semana debía dedicar los miércoles al templo sagrado de la moda llamado Almack's.

Kikyo eligió un vestido de un color en boga que se denominaba "pomona", un tafetán verde manzana que subrayaba su corpulencia. Se mostró tan radiante ante la apariencia de la sobrina, que Kagome dudó de su propio atractivo. Era la primera vez que iba aun baile de gala, y el corsé y las tres enaguas la hacían sentirse aún más limitada. Kikyo le había permitido elegir el color. "Gran elección, cuando los otros tonos eran un rosa desabrido y celeste bebé", pensó Kagome. El vestido tenía cuello alto con hileras de volantitos que cubrían todo el canesú. Qué irónico que el corsé le aplastara el busto hasta el punto de tornar necesarios los volantes para realzarlo.

Mientras tomaba el chal de cachemira y seguía a Kikyo hacia el carruaje, Kagome admitió sentir cierto entusiasmo por su debut en sociedad. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo se esfumó pronto cuando la tía aprovechó el trayecto para recitar el catálogo de rígidas reglas y concluir:

-En ninguna circunstancia debes atraer a un hombre indebido. Tienes que protegerte a cualquier precio tanto de los cazafortunas como de los libertinos.-

Cualquiera que la escuchara habría pensado que Kikyo sólo deseaba proteger a Kagome, pero si hubiera podido leerle la mente pronto se habría desengañado. "Ella es tan encantadora que atraerá a un candidato noble de primera, y entonces ni Onigumo ni yo tendremos el menor acceso a su dinero. Deberé vigilarla como un halcón y desalentar a cualquier pretendiente acaudalado y con título de nobleza. ¡Qué bien que estén de moda las pelucas, porque su hermoso cabello azabache es suficiente para dejar sin aliento a cualquier hombre!"

El cochero sabía que no debía ni acercarse a St. James cuando llevaba a las damas en el carruaje, de modo que tomó la calle Duke hacia King. En Almack's había tal multitud que hasta se había formado cola ante la entrada. Kikyo se sintió muy halagada cuando lady Melbourne la saludó. La seguían la hija, Emily, y el hijo, Koga Lamb, que de inmediato se acercó a Kagome.

-¿Me concedería el primer baile, lady Higurashi?-

-Por supuesto, señor. -Resultaba tan ridículo no llamarlo Koga cuando conocía de toda la vida a ese muchachito sin mentón. Apuntó el nombre en la tarjeta y entraron en el salón.

Kagome sintió gran alivio al oír que Kikyo decía:

-Vayan a divertirse, jóvenes. Mi cadera no me permite el placer de bailar.-

La joven se unió aun grupo de amigas que también debutaban aquella noche: Hary-O Devonshire, la hermana menor de Georgiana, Penélope Crewe y Fanny Damer; las habían llevado sus madres con la esperanza de lanzarlas al matrimonio con algún hombre adinerado y poseedor de un título de nobleza. Habían recibido muy buena instrucción en el uso de artificios y astucia para embaucar al sexo opuesto, pues todas las mujeres sabían que debían desplegar sus armas aunque sus padres estuviesen dispuestos apagar grandes sumas de dinero por casarlas.

La libreta de baile de Kagome se llenaba con rapidez. El joven conde Cowper, rico como Creso y dueño de un castillo de estilo gótico en Hertford, no hizo el menor intento de ocultar su atracción por Kagome, pero el sentido común le indicaba que sus padres aspiraban a que se casara con la hija de un duque. "Alabado sea el cielo", pensó ella agradecida.

Cuando se les acercó Caro Ponsonby, Kagome concluyó que aquella muchacha se hallaba siempre al borde de la histeria. Reía demasiado fuerte y mostraba un apasionamiento poco natural.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto elegante, que viste uniforme del cuerpo de infantería? -preguntó a Kagome.

-Apuesto a que es un cachorro de pedigrí. Hay trescientos infantes, pero sólo honraron con la invitación a media docena. -Kagome no se molestó en darse la vuelta mientras hacía ese comentario despectivo, de modo que se perdió el par de impresionantes ojos oscuros que escrutaban el salón y se agrandaban un poco al mirarla.

Bankotsu Hardwick trataba de adivinar cuál de las jovencitas del grupo era lady Kagome Higurashi. Su experiencia le indicaba que cuanto mayor era la fortuna, más fea era la heredera. Así que obviamente no debía de ser aquella preciosa criatura de figura sensual. Su mirada recorrió el lugar hasta detenerse en una muchacha de rostro informe y figura acorde. Apostó diez a uno a que ésa era su objetivo. Por poco lo abandonó el coraje. No era de sorprender que su hermano mayor, el conde, siempre bromeara diciendo que tendría que ser Bankotsu el que se casara y engendrara un heredero. Desde luego, el hermano podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarse cínico respecto a las mujeres y el matrimonio, ¡pero Bankotsu Hardwick no!.

Con resolución se abrió paso hacia aquel budín de sebo, hizo una ligera reverencia y preguntó:

-¿Lady Kagome?

-¿Sí? -respondió una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Bankotsu se dio la vuelta y contempló unos ojos chocolates. Contuvo la respiración para que no se desvaneciera la hermosa visión. Para Bankotsu Hardwick, la imperturbabilidad era un arte.

-¿Me concede esta pieza? -preguntó con suavidad.

-Me temo que no podrá ser, señor. Ya tengo compañero -informó Kagome.

-Entonces la próxima -insistió Bankotsu .

-Lo lamento, pero mi libreta de baile está completa. -Los ojos de Kagome chispeaban de diversión y un poco de pena.

-No le creo. Déjeme ver -insistió él.

Kagome no se ofendió. Lanzó una carcajada y le mostró la libreta. Él escribió de inmediato su nombre encima de dos de los aspirantes, y se la devolvió.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chan chan...**

 **Espero que les alla gustado, hoy voy a subir los mas capítulos que pueda ya que por lo que tengo calculado van a ser como 44 capítulos**

 **Bueno les mando un gran saludo y besos desde donde lean mi hsitoria !**

 **Y aprovecho para agradecerles a las personas que me agragaron a sus favoritos y follows**

 **besos!**

 **shura**


	3. capitulo 3

**Holaaaaa!**

 **como prometi otro capítulo**

 _ **espero que les guste y dejen comentarios! que me encanta leerlos**_

 **-dialogos-**

 **"pensamientos de los personajes"**

 **xxxx cambios de escenaxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Esclava del Amor**

 **Capítulo 3**

Kagome frunció los labios al leer "Hardwick" escrito con letra vigorosa.

-Su apellido quiere decir "mecha dura" -comentó.

-Como más le guste, querida. Pero me llamo Bankotsu Hardwick-murmuró él mientras entornaba los ojos para apreciarla mejor.

-¡También podría ser "cara dura" -contestó Kagome, reprochándole la evaluación.

-Entre otras cosas -murmuró Bankotsu con descaro.

Al ver que la muchacha no comprendía lo que él había querido decir, se percató de algo que debía haber sabido desde el primer momento: lady Kagome Higurashi era virgen. Se le espesó la sangre de solo pensarlo. ¡Qué inesperado placer!

Kagome vio que Koga Lamb se acercaba a buscarla:

-Aquí está mi compañero.-

Bankotsu esbozó una sonrisa cruel. -¡No puedes preferir a esa maravilla sin mentón antes que a mí! –

Kagome lo examinó abiertamente un momento. -En verdad, sí lo prefiero. –

Tomó del brazo a Koga y dejó solo a Bankotsu Hardwick. "Mentira", protestó una voz dentro de su cabeza. A la mañana siguiente, mientras bebían chocolate, Kikyo interrogó sin cesar a su sobrina acerca de todos los detalles de la velada.

-Déjame ver tu libreta de baile.-

-Eh... no la guardé -mintió Kagome.-

-¿No guardaste el recuerdo de tu debut en Almack's? -se escandalizó Kikyo.-

-Estaba llena. Bailé con Koga Lamb, lord Ashley, lord Granville... Ah, sí, y con Bankotsu.-

-¿Bankotsu Hardwick? -preguntó Kikyo con avidez.

-No. Bankotsu Cowper-

Kikyo estaba alarmada. ¡Ni un solo baile con Hardwick! Y después de que ella y Onigumo lo habían hecho comer de sus manos... Debía hacer algún comentario despectivo para desmerecer a Cowper ante Kagome.

-Un joven bastante robusto.-

"El muerto se asusta del degollado", pensó Kagome. -Mencionaste a Bankotsu Hardwick. ¿Lo conoces? -preguntó a la tía en tono casual.

-Eh... Onigumo maneja algunos de sus negocios.-

-Ah, comprendo -contestó Kagome.

-¿Bailastes con él?

-No.-

-¿Te lo pidió? -sondeó Kikyo.

-Sí -admitió Kagome.

-¿Entonces por qué motivo no bailaste con él? Es un joven muy respetable.-

-¿De veras? -Kagome frunció los labios al recordar.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas rechazado!-

-En realidad, no estaba muy segura de saber bailar bien. Con Koga o los otros no me importaba, porque son muy jóvenes, pero Bankotsu Hardwick era distinto-

Kikyo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sin la menor duda, Kagome se sentía atraída por Bankotsu.

-Lo que necesitas es pasar más tiempo con la dama Lightfoot.-

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, Kikyo. Esta tarde tengo una clase. ¿Puedes prescindir de Bridget?-

Kagome estaba como hipnotizada en el salón de espejos. La túnica blanca era liviana como una pluma. La falda, hecha de pañuelo de gasa, le caía en puntas hasta los muslos, y dejaba un hombro audazmente desnudo, compensando a la perfección el adorno de los brazaletes dorados. Sujeto a la espalda llevaba un pequeño carcaj dorado, cuyos cordones de oro cruzaban por debajo de los pechos realzando su redondeada plenitud. Las tiras de las sandalias le cruzaban las pantorrillas, de modo que las piernas lucían increíblemente largas. En lo alto de la cabeza una diadema ceñía la gloriosa cabellera, que caía en cascada por toda la espalda hasta las nalgas. No sólo parecía una reina; se sentía como tal.

-El baile de máscaras es el viernes por la noche -la tentó Allegra.

-Oh, no podré ir -rehusó Kagome.

La dama le alcanzó un antifaz confeccionado con plumas de paloma. Al ponérselo se dio cuenta de que nadie la reconocería. La semilla sembrada por Allegra brotó de pronto.

-¿Vendrías conmigo? ¿Cómo haré para deshacerme de Kikyo el viernes por la noche?-

-Yo me encargaré de eso. -Allegra agitó una mano como si fuera una varita mágica.

Cuando Kagome llegó a Grosvenor Square, sobre la mesa del vestíbulo había media docena de tarjetas de visita. Las hojeó con rapidez en busca de cierto nombre. Sus mejillas adquirieron un delicado rubor al encontrarlo. Y cuando Kikyo le alcanzó un ramillete de capullos de rosas y arvejillas, el color se acentuó aún más.

-Bankotsu Hardwick, qué encantador -comentó en tono casual, para disimular su placer.

-Un poco presuntuoso -observó la tía con astucia, a la espera de que la joven saltara a defenderlo.

-Sí, lo es. -Hundió la nariz en las flores para inhalar una fragancia celestial.

A la mañana siguiente la dama Lightfoot fue a visitar a Kikyo. El corsé la hacía parecer tan rígida como su bastón de mango de ébano, y le daba un aire de duquesa matronil y respetable. Kagome se mantuvo muy seria mientras escuchaba temerosa.

-Tanto lady Melbourne como lady Bessborough me solicitaron que diera clases extra a sus hijas, en la esperanza de que se luzcan más que mis otras alumnas que están por debutar. Sin embargo, mis principios me obligan a ser escrupulosamente justa con todas mis jóvenes. Con ese fin le solicito que permita a Kagome acudir a mi estudio el viernes por la noche.

-Su ética es elogiable, dama Lightfoot. Kagome carraspeó para evitar no atragantarse de risa.

-Te acompañaré, Kagome. No debes estar fuera de casa sin mí una vez que ha anochecido.

-Me llevaré el carruaje -se apresuró a proponer la sobrina-, y me acompañará Bridget. Jamás se me ocurriría permitir que estuvieras sentada durante horas, esperándome.

Kikyo echó una mirada insegura a la dama Lightfoot. Sus códigos eran lo bastante estrictos como para establecer qué era respetable y qué no.

-Mis otras jóvenes llegarán en carruaje. Con una criada basta como dama de compañía -sentenció el dragón.

Al ver que Kikyo capitulaba, la dama Lightfoot se puso de pie para marcharse. Con un movimiento rígido inclinó la cabeza hacia su alumna y saludó:

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana -repitió Kagome con voz grave, aunque en su interior el regocijo burbujeaba como champaña.

Al llegar al estudio de Shepherd Market, Kagome dejó a Biddy con James, el cochero. Sabía que ambos sentían una atracción mutua a pesar de que debían aparentar lo contrario ante la mirada vigilante de Kikyo. Allegra estaba radiante con su vestido de un tono violáceo denominado amaranto. A Kagome le alegró descubrir que por aquella noche la dama Lightfoot había sido desterrada, junto con su peluca gris acero y su corsé.

-Entra, querida -invitó Allegra-. Estaba terminando de maquillarme.

Cuando Kagome salió del vestidor con el traje puesto, contemplo fascinada a Allegra, que se delineaba los ojos con kohl.

-¿Puedo probarme un poco de maquillaje para labios?

-Por supuesto. También ponte un poco en las mejillas. Ya sé que el antifaz te cubrirá casi toda la cara, salvo los labios, pero creo que con un poco de maquillaje una mujer siente más confianza en sus encantos.-

A Kagome le complació el resultado de su obra; como toque final se pintó los párpados con un tono violeta plateado.

-¡Voila! Una diosa hasta las yemas de los dedos -exclamó Allegra mientras ponía una larga capa sobre los hombros de su protegida-. Si tus sirvientes son discretos, podemos llevar tu carruaje.

-Tenemos un entendimiento mutuo -aseguró la muchacha al tiempo que tomaba un abanico de plumas de avestruz de color violeta oscuro.

Aunque estaban de moda los abanicos pequeños, Kagome debía admitir que el de Allegra resultaba espectacular. Hablaba un lenguaje propio.

-A la calle Oxford -ordenó la joven a James mientras Biddy corría a abrir la puerta del carruaje, sin dejar de mirar a Allegra.

En la calle Oxford el tránsito se hallaba entorpecido hasta la calle Bond. Los carruajes que trataban de aproximarse al Panteón habían colapsado todas las arterias principales.

-A partir de aquí continuaremos a pie -decidió Kagome, y dio un golpecito en el techo del coche-. Tú quédate con el carruaje, Biddy. Regresa a Shepherd Market a las diez y media. –

Se acomodó la máscara antes de apearse del carruaje, y junto con Allegra se unió a la multitud. Todos los que eran alguien en Londres se dirigían al Panteón aquella noche. Kagome y Allegra se abrieron paso entre el gentío hasta llegar ante un gran grupo de caballeros que escoltaban una silla de manos y sostenían en alto antorchas encendidas. Allegra tocó el brazo de uno de los caballeros vestidos de gala. Él le dirigió una sonrisa familiar.

-Hola Allegra. ¿ Viniste a ver los fuegos artificiales?

-¿Qué está tramando, sir Charles? -preguntó Allegra.

-Oímos un rumor de que no admitirían actrices, de modo que decidimos ofrecer nuestra escolta personal a la señora Baddeley; una guardia de honor, por así decirlo.

-Todo sea por la diversión, ¿eh, Charly? –

Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Kagome, le explicó:

-Sofía Baddeley, que canta en Ranelagh, es la actual amante del vizconde de Melbourne. Sus amigos se aseguran que reciba una bienvenida triunfal.

Kagome quedó boquiabierta. ¿El padre de Emily y Koga tenía una amante?

-Lady Melbourne es tan mojigata como Kikyo –susurró Kagome.

Allegra guiñó un ojo a la joven. -Ahí tienes la respuesta, pequeña. A una mujer le conviene ser flexible y dúctil... no del todo fácil, pero sí al menos complaciente.

Los pensamientos de Kagome pasaron de Kikyo a Onigumo. ¿Era posible que él fuese infiel? Tras contemplar un momento esa posibilidad, se le escapó una risita. "¡Sería un tremendo tonto sino lo fuera!" Mientras avanzaban por la calle Oxford, notó que todos los caballeros conocían a Allegra.

Reconoció a lord Bute y a lord March, a quienes siempre había considerado pilares respetables de la sociedad. En apariencia, había un doble juego de reglas de conducta. Allegra dio un codazo en las costillas a Hangar, amigo íntimo del príncipe de Gales.

-Sofía entra en sociedad... ¿o es al revés?-

Los hombres que las rodeaban lanzaron fuertes carcajadas ante el chiste obsceno de la dama, y Kagome pensó que quizá sólo la vida de las debutantes era formal y sofocante. Había porteros de librea parados en la entrada del Panteón, con largos bastones listos para impedir la entrada de cualquier persona indeseable. Cuando los hombres que escoltaban a Sofía Baddeley desenfundaron sus espadas al unísono, los porteros se esfumaron. Luego, para deleite de todos los allí reunidos, la actriz hizo una entrada triunfal bajo el arco que formaban las espadas de sus galanes.

Adentro había tanta gente como afuera. Cuando un criado la ayudó a quitarse la capa, Kagome se sintió muy perversa. Era una sensación absolutamente deliciosa. Le dedicaban más miradas que a la excéntrica condesa de Cork, que llegó vestida de sultana, con la cara pintada de oscuro y adornada con un tocado de diamantes. Cumberland, el malvado tío del príncipe de Gales, se había disfrazado de Enrique VIII, y sir Phillips lucía resplandeciente en negro y blanco: mitad molinero, mitad deshollinador. Al observar y ser observada, Kagome advirtió que todo el mundo buscaba llamar la atención, y ella no era la excepción a la regla.

Los asistentes se habían esmerado con sus trajes, que representaban todas las épocas históricas, desde la Restauración hasta el período isabelino y la antigua Grecia. Cupido acompañaba a una dama que parecía recién salida de la corte de Camelot, del rey Arturo. El salón entero era un despliegue de colores y luces brillantes. Kagome pensó, feliz, que jamás se había divertido tanto.

En aquel momento, el conde de Bath, que estaba en la ciudad en viaje de negocios, se hallaba en un lapso de transición entre una amante y otra. No alimentaba ilusiones acerca de sí y era el primero en admitir su saciedad y su cinismo.

Pensó un instante en su hermanastro menor, Bankotsu; gracias a Dios, podía confiar en que él mantendría el buen nombre de los Hardwick. El conde no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que la sociedad lo atrapara en la obligación de casarse y fundar una familia. Sabía que era desenfrenado y que tenía reputación de libertino, pero a las mujeres les atraía sólo su título de nobleza; y, si a ello se sumaba su riqueza, el sexo débil lo seguía jadeante como una jauría de perras en celo.

El conde tenía unos ojos de color dorado y cabello platiado, que se resistía a cubrir de talco u ocultar bajo una peluca; la nariz aristocrática, ligeramente aguileña, le proporcionaba un perfil de ave de rapiña.

Procurando diversión, examinó el salón en busca de alguna presa que mereciera la pena. Su mirada oscura no se demoraba en ninguna dama que lo invitara; era un hombre que elegía por su propia cuenta, para bien o para mal. Bath no había formado parte de la escolta de Sofía Baddeley; había llegado solo desde su casa, que estaba situada en la calle Jermyn. No sentía más que desprecio por los hombres de su misma clase social que eran esclavos del juego, la bebida o las mujeres pervertidas.

Se enorgullecía de mantener siempre el control. Sin embargo, estuvo muy cerca de sufrir un desliz cuando divisó a la gloriosa criatura que sin duda vestía como Kagome, la diosa de la caza. Aquella mujer desconocida, acompañada por la notoria Allegra, captó toda su atención. La contempló en silencio mientras la joven belleza echaba hacia atrás la cabeza en una carcajada.

Poseía una naturalidad que lo llevó a acercarse, pese a la evidente juventud de la muchacha. Sin percatarse de los ojos que la exploraban, Kagome reía los maliciosos pero divertidos comentarios que lanzaba Allegra. En ese momento hablaban de una de las más peculiares invitadas al baile. Al ver que unas personas se apartaban de la condesa de Cork, que vestía un traje de sultana árabe, Kagome dijo con inocencia:

-Podrá ser excéntrica, pero sin duda es inofensiva, ¿verdad?

-En realidad es mortal -contestó Allegra-Puntúa sus palabras con flatulencias. Su repertorio rectal es sorprendente. Hazte aun lado y así podrás escucharla-

Kagome aguzó el oído en dirección a la sultana y oyó que ésta comentaba a Cumberland:

-Es hora de que aprueben la ley de Regencia. ¡El rey está más loco que el maldito sombrerero! -Y por cierto que la duquesa puntuó sus palabras con una sonora retahíla de signos de exclamación.

Mientras Kagome se apresuraba a retroceder, Allegra revoleó los ojos y agitó el abanico de plumas de avestruz de manera lánguida pero eficaz. Riendo con aire desvalido, preguntó:

-¿Qué consejo daría la dama Lightfoot a sus alumnas acerca de las flatulencias? –

El rostro de Allegra adoptó la expresión tiesa de la dama Lightfoot. -Esos ruidos no se mencionan; no los reconoce ni el que los produce ni la víctima.-

Kagome tuvo que quitarse el antifaz para enjugarse las lágrimas producto de la risa.

Cuando así lo hizo, el conde de Bath llegó a ver unos ojos chocolates que casi lo dejaron sin aliento. Había estado acechando a su presa con la confianza de un felino selvático. Cuando la tuvo a la distancia apropiada, le rodeó con manos fuertes la cintura y la subió a una plataforma baja que estaba situada detrás de Kagome.

-Una diosa merece estar en un pedestal-dijo en voz baja.

 ** _(n/a: a mi no me gusta poner esto en medio de mis historias pero DIOS! Yo quiero a un sesshomaru asiii! )_**

Ella quedó boquiabierta cuando aquel extraño y alto le puso las manos encima. Lo miró a los ojos dorados, que evaluaban con descaro sus encantos apenas cubiertos por el disfraz de diosa cazadora.

-Preséntanos, Allegra -ordenó el conde.

-Ni lo sueñes, diablo audaz. Ella no es un bocado para tu apetito insaciable.

-Prometo saborearla. Como si fuese un vino fino, la beberé a sorbos, la demoraré en mi lengua y la paladearé una y otra vez. Invertiré toda la noche en saciar mi sed.-

Allegra quedó sin habla. No podía exponer al conde de Bath la identidad de lady Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, sin embargo, estaba lejos de haber perdido el habla.

Se encendió su furia, que le soltó la lengua.

-¡Cerdo lujurioso! ¡Vaya a saciar su sed en otra parte! -Dio un puntapié al noble en la pantorrilla.

Por desgracia, las sandalias doradas no le protegieron los dedos al chocar con una sólida masa de huesos y músculos

-¡Ay! -gritó.

El conde le tomó con destreza el pie, divertido al ver que ella había sufrido el dolor que se proponía infligirle. Mientras sostenía con firmeza el pie entre sus manos, sus ojos recorrieron despacio el contorno de la larga pierna de Kagome.

Indignada, ella sacó una flecha del carcaj dorado y la clavó en la mano que le aferraba el pie. Cuando vio que él no la soltaba, lo pinchó de nuevo, ahora con más violencia. Esta vez él aflojó el apretón, pero deslizó la mano hasta el muslo antes de soltarla. Kagome enrojeció bajo el antifaz. De pronto sintió miedo del hombre poderoso que le manipulaba el cuerpo como si ella estuviera expuesta allí para su placer personal. Desesperada, buscó a Allegra, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. La plataforma estaba rodeada de mujeres que lucían diversos disfraces. Kagome vio un mar de rostros masculinos; todos ellos reían, echaban miradas lascivas y gritaban al individuo que iba vestido de Cupido. De pronto no se sintió tan segura de que debiera encontrarse allí, con aquel traje tan provocativo.

Un rato antes le había parecido una salida osada, pero ahora se cuestionaba la conveniencia de haber acudido al Panteón, disfrazada o no. Tal vez aquel lugar fuera demasiado mundano para una dama soltera de su tierna edad. El conde de Bath no conseguía apartar la mirada de la muchacha de cabello azabache. Resultaba obvio que se trataba de una aventurera, pero era muy joven, de modo que aún debía de ser novata.

En general, a él le atraían las mujeres mayores, con experiencia, pero esa visión maravillosa poseía una belleza natural cuyas frescura y vitalidad constituían una potente tentación aquella noche. En ese instante decidió poseerla. Luego levantó varias veces la mano en dirección a Cupido, lo mismo que los otros hombres que lo rodeaban.

El ángel que se hallaba junto a Kagome tendió una mano y le quitó el antifaz.

-Éste va perfecto con mi disfraz. ¿Te importa...?

-¡Por supuesto que me importa! -replicó Kagome, horrorizada ante la idea de que alguien la reconociera-. ¡Ve a tocar tu estúpida arpa en otra nube! -agregó al tiempo que arrebataba la máscara para cubrir su identidad.

Entonces vio los ojos dorados mientras sentía que la levantaban de la plataforma.

-¿Qué diablos hace? -preguntó cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Él le sonrió. . -Acabo de comprarte, Kagome.

-¿De qué habla? -inquirió la joven, presa del pánico porque el conde la había llamado por su nombre, hasta que comprendió que él se refería a la diosa.

-De la subasta... Cupido está subastando a todas las jóvenes ninfas que se ubican en la plataforma, y yo acabo de pagar la suma más alta por ti.

-¡Imposible! -protestó ella, horrorizada.

-Se trata de un acto benéfico, dulzura. Es por una buena causa, te lo aseguro. -Suave como la seda, el conde de Bath tomó dos copas de champaña de la bandeja de plata que ofrecía un criado de librea, y depositó una en la mano de

Kagome-. Saciemos ambos nuestra sed.-

Su voz profunda era tan peligrosamente seductora que la afectó de manera extraña. Las cosas sugerentes que decía aquel hombre, sumadas al tono cavernoso, le hicieron hormiguear el cuerpo en las partes más íntimas. Cercana al pánico, Kagome arrojó el champaña a la cara del hombre y huyó.

En la puerta vio que Allegra ya había retirado su capa, anticipándose a una huida temprana. Kagome se apresuró a cubrirse el disfraz.

-Nunca debí haber venido -comentó.

-Oh, no te pongas tan respetable conmigo, querida. ¡Ya habrá tiempo para eso mañana, a la luz del día! Camino a Grosvenor Square, Kagome echó a reír.

-Discúlpame. ¡La verdad es que lo estaba pasando muy bien hasta que ese hombre repugnante me hizo objeto de sus atenciones!-

-Ese hombre repugnante era el conde de Bath -aclaró Allegra.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Y yo le tiré el champaña a la cara!-

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _saludos!_


	4. chapter 4

**Holaaaaa!**

 **como prometi otro capítulo**

 _ **espero que les guste y dejen comentarios! que me encanta leerlos**_

 **-dialogos-**

 **"pensamientos de los personajes"**

 **xxxx cambios de escenaxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Esclava del Amor**

 **Capítulo 4**

-Me atrevo a decir que eso humedeció un poco su ardor.-

-Gracias a Dios que estaba disfrazada -señaló Kagome con fervor.

Al doblar por la calle North Audley hacia Grosvenor Square, un carruaje negro se les adelantó y se detuvo junto a ellas. Se abrió la puerta y una mano fuerte levantó a Kagome de la calle y la depositó contra los cojines de terciopelo del interior en penumbra. Kagome gritó.

-No te alarmes. Ya nos conocemos, y me atrevo a decir que antes de que termine la noche estaremos en términos aún más íntimos.-

Kagome reconoció la voz, lo cual no hizo mas que aumentar su miedo.

-¿Cómo se atreve a abordarme? ¿Qué diablos quiere?

-Simplemente quiero disfrutar de lo que pagué, cherie.–Hizo una pausa y continuó arrastrando las palabras-. Y quizás una disculpa por lo del champaña

-¿Que me disculpe yo? -replicó Kagome, escandalizada-. ¡Usted es el que debe disculparse, por tocarme la pierna!

-Perdón por haberte tocado la pierna. Habría preferido mucho más acariciarte los pechos.-

Kagome soltó una exhalación. No sólo le temía a él; también comenzaba a tener miedo de sí misma y de su reacción ante aquel hombre peligroso. Sentía una atracción magnética hacia él, aunque sabía que debía rechazarlo a toda costa. En ese momento advirtió que el carruaje se movía.

-¿Adónde me lleva?-

-A mi casa en la ciudad. No queda lejos.-

-¡Señor, no puede! Me confunde con una... una prostituta. En realidad soy una dama disfrazada -confesó Kagome.

Él rió. El sonido era intenso, oscuro y envolvente. -No lo creo-

-¿Por qué lo dice? El conde tomó un fósforo y encendió uno de los faroles del carruaje. La mitad de su cara quedaba en penumbra, pero la de ella fue bañada por la luz de la lámpara.

-Por cierto que eres tan adorable como una dama, y tu hablar es muy culto, pero te traicionaste al ir acompañada de Allegra. Ella dirige una de las academias de equitación más finas de Londres. Provee de monturas a la mitad de la aristocracia.-

Por un momento Kagome se preguntó de qué estaba hablando aquel sujeto, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que él se refería a que Allegra era una madama, se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos. El conde notó el color que le subía por las mejillas y necesitó ver la belleza que apenas había vislumbrado bajo el antifaz. Sin embargo, el carruaje se aproximaba a la calle Jermyn, de modo que decidió permitirle que mantuviera la máscara puesta hasta que se hallaran a salvo en el interior de la casa.

Cuando él le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a apearse, ella replicó, indignada:

-¡No puedo entrar en su casa!-

-Ah, por fin comienza a aclarar. Sabes quién soy, y que estoy dispuesto a obtener el precio más alto posible-

-¡No! Es decir, sí, sé quién es usted.-

Una sonrisa cínica curvó los labios del hombre.-Entonces sube mientras negociamos.-

Una ola de ira invadió a Kagome. Jamás en su vida se había topado con un individuo tan arrogante. Necesitaba que le pusieran freno, y ella se proponía hacerlo. Se apresuró a urdir un plan. Como una diosa, Kagome tendió una mano y aceptó que el conde la ayudara a descender. Él abrió la puerta y despidió con un gesto al mayordomo, que se desvaneció entre las sombras al ver que el conde no se hallaba solo.

El noble señaló las escaleras, y Kagome subió al primer piso como si ascendiera al Olimpo, permitiendo que su secuestrador, que iba detrás, le admirara las piernas bien torneadas. Mientras el conde encendía las lámparas de la magnífica sala de estar, Kagome se paseaba con lentitud evaluando la decoración con ojos críticos. Miró de reojo los tapices, los sillones cuero, los cuadros de Van Dyke, y declaró:

-Muy masculino.-

-Eso espero -contestó él en tono divertido.

Se dirigió hacia una mesa de vinos estilo Sheraton y llenó dos copas.

-Qué osado es usted -comentó ella, mirando el vino.

-Apuesto a que no me lo tirarás otra vez a la cara. -Ya no podía ocultar su diversión ni su expectativa.

-Puede perder la apuesta -advirtió Kagome.

Bebió un sorbo mientras observaba al conde por encima del borde de la copa y dijo

-Con que así es como se hace. -Bajó la mirada-. Bien, ya puede comenzar con la negociación.

Él levantó una ceja oscura. -¿Estás segura de que ésta es tu primera vez?

-¿La primera vez que se me declaran, o la primera vez que considero la idea de aceptar un amante? –

Kagome se asombraba de su propio atrevimiento, pero la guiaba su diablo interior. El conde vio que debajo del antifaz los ojos de la joven brillaban, y supo lo mucho que ella estaba disfrutando de la situación. Se endureció como mármol al imaginar el placer que ella le proporcionaría en la cama. Casi sentía aquellas piernas largas deslizándose por su espalda.

-Te pagaré las cuentas de la modista y una criada -ofreció.

Kagome dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa.

-Está perdiendo tanto su tiempo como el mío.-

El conde tomó la copa y se la devolvió.-Te alquilaré un pied-à-terre, y tendrás tu propio carruaje –agregó él como incentivo.

Kagome se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Hardwick sintió que le latía el miembro.

-Su oferta... -Kagome hizo una pausa dramática-. Es ofensiva.-

Los ojos del conde ya no mostraban mera diversión, sino intenso deseo.

-Juegas muy bien, pequeña diosa. Estoy dispuesto a comprarte una casa... si me complaces en todos los aspectos.-

Kagome pasó la punta de un dedo por el borde de la copa.

-¿Acaso acaba de decir carte blanche, señor? -Casi se dejaba llevar por una deliciosa sensación de poder.

-¡Maldición! ¡Vaya que me lo haces difícil! -La miró unos minutos con expresión sombría mientras su mente discutía con su ó el cuerpo.

-Que sea carte blanche -accedió con una mirada triunfadora Kagome volcó el vino en un florero con lilas.

-Me temo que no habrá carte blanche-

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir "no". Mi respuesta es "no".-

-¿Por qué? -inquirió él.

Kagome lo miró de arriba abajo.-Porque usted es demasiado arrogante, demasiado engreído y muy, muy viejo para mí, lord Bath.

Sesshomaru Hardwick, conde de Bath, quedó atónito.

-No se moleste en mostrarme la salida. Conozco muy bien el camino a la calle.-

Sin darse cuenta, Hardwick hizo pedazos la copa que sostenía en la mano.

Lady Kagome encontró su carruaje, que la esperaba en Grosvenor Square. Golpeó a la puerta y pasaron algunos minutos hasta que salió James, desgreñado. Una vez dentro, Kagome se quitó la capa. Estaba sin aliento después del delicioso íntimo encuentro que acababa de tener con el viril conde. Cuando él le mostró a todas luces que la deseaba, ella se sintió inundada de un placer perverso.

–¡Rápido! Ayúdame a quitarme el traje -pidió a Biddy –¿Cómo haré para volver a ponerme el condenado corsé en este espacio tan reducido?-

-Es un poco complicado, pero se puede lograr. Confíe en mí, señora - contestó Biddy con amabilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, Kagome se bañó y se lavó el pelo, asegurándose de que no quedara en ella ni el menor rastro de maquillaje.

Kikyo, con una taza de chocolate en la mano, la miraba consternada.

-¡Te lavaste el cabello! Qué molesto. Apresúrate a secártelo. Acepté una invitación para que vayas a pasear por Hyde Park esta tarde-

-¿Con quién? -preguntó Kagome, molesta por el control que siempre ejercía su tía sobre ella.

-Con Bankotsu Hardwick, por supuesto. Ha sido muy puntilloso en sus visitas. Debo decir que sus modales son impecables. Tal como debe ser.-

En cierto modo, Kagome se apaciguó al oír el nombre. Decidió que el hogar de la biblioteca sería ideal para secarse el cabello. Mientras paseaba impaciente frente a las llamas crepitantes, sus ojos recorrieron los títulos de los volúmenes encuadernados en cuero, en busca de algo que la transportara a otro lugar y época. Eligió un libro sobre la leyenda del rey Arturo y se acurrucó a leer ante el fuego en un espacioso sillón de orejas. Como siempre, su imaginación emprendió vuelo y la transportó hacia donde las brumas remolineantes revelaban ese paraíso terrenal que se llama Avalon.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola. Levantó la vista con desgana por encima del libro y espió por el borde superior del sillón. De inmediato, escondió la cabeza como una tortuga que se refugia en su caparazón; su mente estaba inmersa en un absoluto caos. Salvo por el crepitar del fuego, reinaba el silencio. Kagome levantó la cabeza para comprobar que su imaginación no la engañaba. ¡Y vio directamente frente así un par de orbes doradas! Los ojos se abrieron un poco debido a la sorpresa y brillaron de animosidad.

-Kagome descubierta -se burló él.

-¿Cómo me encontró? -preguntó Kagome, escandalizada.

-Te aseguro que no estaba buscándote. El destino halla un perverso placer en arrojarte en mi camino.-

-¿Qué hace aquí? -insistió ella; cerró el libro de un golpe y avanzó agresiva hacia él.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, pero he venido a evaluar la posibilidad de comprar una biblioteca.-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kagome se detuviera.

-No se tratará de esta biblioteca, supongo.-

-Sí, de esta biblioteca, -La voz profunda del hombre recalcó las palabras, mostrando con claridad su irritación.

-¡Imposible! Esta biblioteca no está en venta. Le han informado mal, lord Bath.-

Al conde le irritó que la muchacha conociera su identidad mientras que él ignoraba la de ella.

-¿Quién diablos crees que eres?-

-Soy lady Kagome Higurashi, la dueña de esta biblioteca-

-Hola, Kagome -saludó Onigumo al entrar en el cuarto forrado de libros -No tenia ni idea de que estuvieras aquí, querida. Lamento molestarte.

-Estoy más que molesta, Onigumo. Este... caballero tiene la errónea idea de que deseo vender mi biblioteca.-

-Yo había entendido que la biblioteca era de usted, Higurashi, y que la vendía -explicó lord Bath con brusquedad.

-Entonces entendió mal, señor -replicó Kagome -La colección de mi difunto padre no tiene precio, al menos para mí, y no está en venta.-

La joven miró furiosa, desafiando a que se vengara informando a Onigumo sobre el episodio de la noche anterior. El conde no tenía esa intención tan mezquina, y le habló como a una igual.

-Tienes mucha razón en cuanto al valor de esta biblioteca. Comprendo perfectamente tu negativa a deshacerte de ella. Yo creía que Higurashi tenía derecho legal a disponer de esta colección.- Su voz sonaba ahora suave y serena, pero traicionaba un gran pesar.

-Sí que tengo derecho legal a disponer de la biblioteca –afirmó Onigumo- Soy el ejecutor del testamento de mi difunto hermano, así como el asesor financiero y tutor legal de mi sobrina hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Era el deseo de mi hermano que yo guiara a lady Kagome en todo sentido –

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en vender los libros de papá? -reclamó Kagome con pasión-. He crecido rodeada de ellos; forman parte de mi vida. ¡Deshacerme de estos libros sería como cortarme un brazo!

-Basta de historias, Kagome. Es muy descortés de tu parte discutir temas familiares ante el señor.-Onigumo estaba sorprendido, pues Kagome nunca lo había desafiado.

-¡No permita el Cielo que alguien actúe con descortesía ante el conde! -La joven todavía sentía el calor de la mano descortés de lord Bath deslizándose por su pierna.

-¡Retírate! -gritó Onigumo, pálido.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas, Kagome levantó el mentón, apartó sus faldas como si fueran a contaminarse al contacto con ambos hombres, y se marchó con la altivez de una reina. O de una diosa, pensó Bath. Al entrar en el comedor, Kagome esperaba que Onigumo y Kikyo la reprendieran por el desconcertante despliegue de malos modales. Se preparó para hacerles frente. No obstante, Onigumo brillaba por su ausencia y Kikyo tenía los labios apretados en una mueca en apariencia de dolor.

De inmediato Kagome se compadeció de ella.

-¿Te duele la cadera, Kikyo? -Entre otras cosas -respondió la tía en tono acusador.

"Que el maldito conde de Bath se vaya al infierno", pensó la joven. Cada vez que se encontraban saltaban chispas entre ambos, encendiendo emociones que amenazaban con consumirlos. Si la noche anterior él no la hubiera tratado como a una ramera, no habría ocurrido nada. Aunque Kagome jamás habría permitido que Onigumo le vendiera la biblioteca de su padre, al menos habría hablado al conde de manera civilizada. Kikyo se negaba a conversar. Tenía el rostro tenso de un dolor que había decidido sufrir en silencio. Para Kagome el almuerzo se echó a perder, de modo que se excusó con objeto de ir a cambiarse para el paseo de la tarde por el parque. No sabía si deseaba ir en realidad, pero la compañía de Bankotsu Hardwick sería una distracción bienvenida. Mientras descendía las escaleras con el vestido de tarde, que era de un delicado tono verde, y un parasol de color pistacho a juego, Kikyo la interrogó:

-¿Adónde vas, Kagome?-

-A pasear por el parque con Bankotsu Hardwick. Tú aceptaste la invitación por mí.-

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **chan chan**_

 _ **besoss!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaa!**

 **como prometi otro capítulo**

 _ **espero que les guste y dejen comentarios! que me encanta leerlos**_

 **-dialogos-**

 **"pensamientos de los personajes"**

 **xxxx cambios de escenaxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Esclava del Amor**

 **Capítulo 5**

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la invitación sigue en pie, después de la espantosa forma en que trataste a lord Hardwick?

-Bankotsu no es un lord -corrigió Kagome, sin saber cómo se había enterado su tía de que ella se había mostrado impertinente con él.

-Me refería a Sesshomaru Hardwick, conde de Bath.-

Kagome estaba atónita. -¿El conde de Bath es hermano de Bankotsu ?-

-Por favor, no finjas no saber nada acerca de los Hardwick, Kagome. Eres muy inteligente para hacerte la desentendida.-

-Para ser honesta, no asocié a ambos caballeros. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que Bankotsu Hardwick estuviese emparentado con el conde.-

-Ésa es la única razón por la que considero al joven Hardwick un candidato apropiado. Él fue quien informó al conde acerca de la biblioteca.-

En ese preciso instante Bankotsu Hardwick tocó el timbre.

-Oh, Dios ¿qué haré? -murmuró Kagome.

-Considérate una de las jóvenes más afortunadas de Londres, ya que Bankotsu Hardwick optó por pasar por alto tu falta de educación y cumplir con la invitación.

Media hora después Kagome se encontraba sentada junto a Bankotsu Hardwick, disfrutando del aire fresco de un hermoso día londinense. Los briosos caballos que tiraban del carruaje eran animales impresionantes. La joven hacía comentarios superficiales mientras Bankotsu guiaba los caballos en la corta distancia que mediaba hasta Hyde Park; se preguntaba qué iría pensando él y qué le habría comentado el hermano acerca de ella.

En verdad, Bankotsu Hardwick pensaba en que era un bastardo muy afortunado. Kagome Higurashi no sólo era exquisitamente bella, sino que también poseía una renta anual de veinte mil libras.

Los "buitres", como apodaba a Onigumo y Kikyo, sólo le habían ofrecido la mitad, pero él había negociado con astucia su parte hasta lograr un sesenta por ciento, y antes de cerrar definitivamente el trato gozaría de por lo menos quince mil libras al año. Entonces, una vez que le pusiera a Kagome el anillo en el dedo, no habría nada que le impidiera echar mano de la porción mayor de la fortuna. Recorrió con ojos aprobadores el perfil de Kagome; qué buen premio era aquella muchacha.

Kagome, al sentir la mirada de Bankotsu , ya no pudo contener la tensión. Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia él.

-Creo que debo confesarte algo.-

La boca de Bankotsu se curvó con benevolencia, dando la impresión de que sabía ser indulgente con una mujer.

-Anoche acudí al baile de máscaras del Panteón -dijo Kagome, sin aliento.

Como su acompañante no pareció escandalizarse, continuó: -Tu hermano me tomó por una prostituta porque yo no iba bien acompañada, y temo que le arrojé champaña a la cara.-

Bankotsu echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una sonora carcajada. Alentada, Kagome le contó la segunda parte de la historia: -Debo ser absolutamente sincera, Bankotsu . Creo que tu hermano me odia. Cuando apareció esta mañana en mi biblioteca, con la intención de comprarla, lo traté muy mal.

-Imagino que debes de estar muy hermosa cuando te enojas.-

Ella lo miró incrédula. -¿No estás molesto?

-Hay momentos en que mi hermano me resulta casi despreciable. Tenemos muy poco en común. A él le apasiona la arqueología, y su predilección por las ruinas lo ha llevado a preferir a las mujeres mayores. Me sorprende que le hayas interesado.

"Sin duda él me ha interesado a mí", admitió Kagome para sus adentros. ¿Por qué el hermano menor no despertaba en ella ningún sentimiento? Kagome rió, a su pesar. La conversación no era en absoluto convencional, por decir algo.

-Bien, le desbaraté la intención de comprar la colección de mi padre, de modo que estoy segura de que me considera mucho más que detestable.

-Qué alivio. Competir con él por ti sería terrible, ya que es conde del reino.-

-¡No me interesan los títulos!-

Él levantó una ceja. -¿y qué es lo que sí te interesa?

A ella le interesaban los libros apasionadamente. Incluso le atraía la idea de intentar escribir historia, desde el punto de vista femenino, pero era lo bastante sensata para no confesar algo tan excéntrico a un caballero. Abrió la sombrilla mientras decidía la conveniencia de volver a algún tema cortes como correspondía una joven de su clase, o respondía la pregunta con franqueza. Optó por lo último. Como aquel hombre no le interesaba, nada importaba que él encontrara poco convencional la conversación.

-Me interesa mucho la libertad... la libertad de elección. Creo que ahora dispongo de muy poca libertad para vestir, hablar, actuar o incluso pensar, porque soy joven y además soy mujer. Ya sé que creceré pero siempre seguiré siendo una mujer.

-¡Loado sea el cielo! -exclamo Bankotsu en tono burlón al tiempo que sus ojos evaluaban con descaro los deliciosos pechos de la muchacha-¿Acaso preferirías ser hombre?

-¡Claro que no! Deseo ser una mujer libre. Piensa un instante en la sociedad georgiana, una joven pasa de manos de su padre a las de un tutor o un esposo, y vive acompañada desde que se despierta hasta que se acuesta. Kikyo estaría ahora con nosotros en este carruaje si hubiera lugar para mas de dos personas, pero los códigos morales son tan estrictos que sólo puedo pasear dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor del lago Serpentine, donde hay por lo menos mil ojos que nos miran y cientos de malas lenguas listas para propagar chismes si yo no acato las reglas.

-¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar más íntimo? -sugirió Bankotsu , esperanzado.

-No, no me gustaría. Y no estás entendiéndome, creo que adrede - comentó Kagome, divertida.

-Lo lamento. De veras que te escucho.- (n/a:mentiroso)

-Las mujeres celtas tenían mucha libertad. Elegían con quien casarse y se les permitía conservar su propia fortuna y sus propiedades. Algunas incluso llegaban a ser jefas de tribus. Las mujeres medievales quedaban a cargo de los castillos y toda la demesne cuando sus hombres iban a la guerra o a las Cruzadas por varios años. A las mujeres modernas, en cambio, se las trata como si no tuvieran deseos ni opiniones ni cerebro, mientras que a los hombres se los alienta a alcanzar metas, disfrutar, viajar por el mundo, practicar deportes,¡y a hacerlo todo con poco o ningún entusiasmo!-

-Te prometo que cuando estés conmigo te permitiré todas las libertades.-

Kagome suspiró. Era típicamente masculino eso de pensar que él podía "permitirle" libertad. -¿Me permites acompañarte al baile de los Richmond mañana por la noche?

-Gracias por la invitación, pero no -respondió Kagome con frialdad.

-No dejaré que te vayas ir sin aceptar antes algún tipo de compromiso. Un compromiso era lo último que Kagome deseaba. Esperaba pasar un par de temporadas por su cuenta, libre del control y las exigencias de un marido.

-Supongo que volveré a ir a Almack's el miércoles, si Kikyo tiene alguna influencia en ello, y por desgracia la tiene –contestó la joven con pesar.

Bankotsu maldijo entre dientes, aunque mantuvo la apariencia de cortesía. Por Dios, eran penosísimos los sacrificios que debía hacer para saldar sus deudas y mantener llenos los bolsillos. Y bien, tendría que ser Almack's; no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar escapar un bocado tan apetecible. A pesar de que lady Kagome no daba la impresión de estar loca por él, Bankotsu esperaba que tanta indiferencia fuera sólo una pose. De cualquier modo, se proponía llevarla al altar fuera como fuese.

Siempre había un método comprobado que aseguraba que las mujeres suplicaran contraer matrimonio; además, plantar su semilla en aquella dama en particular constituiría un enorme placer. Los planes de Bankotsu para la noche le hacían hervir la sangre por anticipado. Aunque detestaba pedir dinero a su hermano, no le quedaba otra opción.

Decidido a atrapar al león en su guarida, entró en la biblioteca y esperó a que Sesshomaru levantara la vista de una pila de correspondencia de negocios. Sin apartar la mirada del escritorio

Sesshomaru Hardwick dijo: -En el cajón de la mesa de la biblioteca.

Bankotsu rió. -¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito dinero?

Sesshomaru lo miró. -¿Acaso no es así? -preguntó sin rodeos.

-Sí, pero ni en sueños iba a ser eso lo primero que me saliera de la boca.

-Ah, comprendo. Primero ibas a apiadarte de mí por lo de la biblioteca Higurashi, después ibas a indagar dónde pensaba cenar, luego me preguntarías si anoche me acosté con alguien, como si te importara un comino, y sólo entonces tocarías el tema del dinero.-

Hardwick se estiró-. Mira todo el trabajo que te he ahorrado. En el cajón sólo había mil libras. Así era como el hermano trataba de reducirle el hábito del juego. Aunque resentido, Bankotsu esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y enseguida partió a encontrarse con sus amigos para la velada disoluta que habían planeado.

-¡Wick, de nuevo llegas tarde! -se quejó el Diablo-. ¡Hemos planeado una noche de mil demonios! ¿No estás ansioso por comenzar? Bankotsu se encontró con sus amigos en Prospect of whitby, un pub de Wapping.

-Ah, creo que sí.

-Por si acaso, pedí por ti -dijo Jeremy Montagu cuando un camarero sirvió una bandeja con cincuenta ostras crudas.

El conde de Barrymore tomó de un manotazo la falda de una camarera, y cuando ella intentó darle una bofetada en tono juguetón, él le pellizcó con crueldad el muslo. Los amigos celebraron el gesto; no por nada los llamaban los Malditos. Ese manojo de extravertidos se consideraban temerarios. Los tres padecían el contagio de la sangre lujuriosa, y la orden de la noche era la brutalidad. Avanzaron por el peor barrio de Londres. Las calles abundaban en prostitutas y los tres amigos se enorgullecían de elegir las más sucias y desaliñadas. Era todo un alarde entregarse a esa perversa nostalgie de la boue y deleitarse en una escapada sórdida a una cama mugrienta con una ramera roñosa En el otro extremo de Londres, en la elegante zona de Park Lane, el conde de Bath subía unas escaleras en pos de una mucama que lo introdujo en un lujoso cuarto de vestir.

En la cámara contigua, Vivian, condesa de Belgrave, sonreía ante su imagen reflejada en el gran espejo. Se pasó por el cabello de color rojo fuego los dedos llenos de anillos y tomó un gran frasco de perfume, Al hacerlo, la bata de satén negro le resbaló por un hombro.

Ella sabía que nadie soñaría jamás que pasara de los treinta años de edad. Aquélla era sólo la segunda vez que lord Hardwick aceptaba su invitación, pero Vivian ya sabía que lo deseaba. Para siempre. En un impulso repentino, apartó el frasco de perfume con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en los labios. Dejó caer la bata de satén negro, deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, hundió un dedo en la humedad resbalosa y se dio unos toques suaves detrás de las orejas. Volvió a hundir el dedo, pero esta vez se pasó las yemas por los pechos y ascendió hasta la garganta blanca. Por último se frotó detrás de las rodillas, la cintura y las muñecas. Abrió la puerta contigua y fingió sorpresa.

-Sesshomaru, querido, creo que has llegado demasiado pronto. Aún no estoy lista.-

Ambos sabían que se trataba de una farsa, porque en realidad lord Hardwick había llegado algo tarde.

-Para mí estás más que lista-

-Podríamos cenar aquí, en lugar de salir -sugirió Vivian con voz ronca.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías -murmuró él al tiempo que abría con el pie la puerta de la habitación y alzaba a la condesa en sus brazos.

La echó de espaldas sobre la cama y admiró el efecto de la piel blanca y el cabello rojo fuego contra la colcha de satén negro. Comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud, algo sorprendido por la avidez con que ella lo observaba. Vivian se arqueó contra los almohadones que tenía bajo la espalda y separó las rodillas en abierta invitación a dejar de lado los preliminares.

El conde la complació gustoso y la montó rápido la primera vez. Después habría tiempo más que suficiente para saborear todos los matices de la sensualidad. Durante las dos horas siguientes Sesshomaru Hardwick atendió con generosidad a Vivian.

Su regla principal con las mujeres era dejarlas satisfechas. Gracias a Dios, no todas las mujeres resultaban iguales en la cama, y él siempre se concentraba por completo en una dama nueva para aprender sus necesidades y deseos, lo que le gustaba y le disgustaba, y para mostrarle sin lugar a dudas lo que a él le complacía y satisfacía. No tenía intención de quedarse toda la noche, que era la regla número dos. La reacción de la mujer determinaba cuán pronto regresaría, o si no regresaría más.

En el caso de Vivian, estaba demasiado saciada como para protestar en exceso cuando él bajó una pierna de la cama y tomó la camisa.

-¡Eres un demonio! Yo no puedo ni levantar un dedo, y tú ya estas listo para merodear por Londres.-

-¿Alguna objeción? -preguntó lord Bath en tono ligero mientras observaba atento la cara de la mujer.

Vivian era demasiado astuta y tenía muchas cosas en juego como para poner objeciones. Y en verdad no guardaba ni una sola queja acerca de las horas apasionadas que habían compartido. Él se inclinó para besar la enmarañada cabellera roja. Ella se arqueó con deleite, cerrados los pesados párpados.

-Mmm -murmuró.

Hardwick sonrió para sí, feliz de haberla dejado ronroneando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome ahogó un bostezo. Ella y su tía estaban tomando el té en la Casa Devonshire. El lugar se hallaba a la vez repleto de gente y saturado de calor. Mientras el corsé le mordía dolorosamente el esternón, Kagome se preguntaba si era posible morir de aburrimiento.

La conversación trivial suponía una maldición para ella, y en cambio parecía constituir el centro de la vida de la gente que la rodeaba. Observó a las otras muchachas que sonreían tontamente a los jóvenes petimetres, vestidos con pantalones de satén hasta las rodillas, mientras sus madres alardeaban acerca de sus linajes.

Lady de Warrenne informó a Kikyo: -Nuestros antepasados se remontan a la conquista normanda,¿sabes?

Kagome echó un vistazo al joven De Warrenne y pensó con pena cómo era posible que la sangre hubiera alcanzado proporciones tan anémicas en sólo setecientos años. Con una sonrisa cortés fija en el rostro, se dejó llevar por su imaginación. ¡Por Dios, qué excitante debía de haber sido para una dama sajona encontrarse con un conquistador normando!

"Ella cabalgaba por una pradera cuando lo vio por primera vez. Era enorme, y montaba un macizo semental. Ella se estremeció al verlo marcar su presa, ¡Y entonces comenzó la cacería! Ella corrió a refugiarse en el bosque, pues su perseguidor tenía un aspecto más feroz que cualquier hombre que jamás hubiese conocido. La distancia que los separaba se acortaba con tanta rapidez que hasta podía distinguir la protección del casco Y la cota de malla que le cubría el torso robusto. Justo cuando ella llegaba a los árboles, él se le abalanzó, la levantó en vilo Y la depositó sobre la silla de montar, delante de él. En el forcejeo cayó el manto que cubría la cabeza de la joven, y la masa de sedoso cabello azabache se derramó sobre las manos masculinas, cubiertas de cicatrices. "

-¡Te reclamo como mía! -La voz del conquistador era tan autoritaria que ella sólo deseó obedecerle.

Él se quitó el casco y se pasó la mano por el cabello plateado. La mirada de sus ojos feroces era tan intensa de deseo que ella casi quedó sin aliento. Entonces la boca del hombre tomó posesión de la boca de la muchacha, guiándola en un beso largo y profundo. Ella hizo presión con ambas manos contra el pecho viril, pero era él tan grande, tan fuerte y estaba tan hambriento que le aflojaba las rodillas. Con el pulso acelerado y el pecho jadeante, lo oyó decir:

"-Dámela. -Con un suspiro de placer, Kagome se abandonó al éxtasis. "

-Dámela -repitió la voz.

Kagome parpadeó al tiempo que una mano pálida intentaba tomar la taza de té que ella aferraba.

-Oh, discúlpeme, Koga.-

El joven Lamb tomó la taza y el plato y suspiró. -¿Puedo imaginar que estabas soñando conmigo, Kagome?-

-Puedes imaginar la que quieras, Koga -replicó Kagome con maldad.

Si debía soportar esas interminables sesiones sociales, ¡al menos tenía derecho a divertirse! Ya de regreso en casa, a Kikyo le sorprendió que Onigumo la llamara por señas a su despacho.

-Sucedió algo inesperado respecto a Bankotsu Hardwick, y deberás emplear tu sutileza con Kagome.-

-No es fácil de manejar, Onigumo. En realidad estuvo mofándose de mí en el coche hace un momento.-

(n/a:jajajaja por perra)

-Cuanto antes logremos deshacernos de ella, mejor, querida. Hardwick es la respuesta a nuestras plegarias, pero temo que las circunstancias han cambiado. Su hermano, el conde, le ha ordenado retirarse a su ciudad natal, Bath, porque descubrió que juega. En apariencia es un tirano, pero un tirano que controla el dinero, y Bankotsu no puede permitirse irritarlo más, ya que está endeudado hasta las cejas.-

-No estaría endeudado si controlara su afición al juego -reprobó Kikyo.

-Querida, si no tuviera deudas no se habría hecho cómplice nuestro- replicó Onigumo, cortante.

-Entiendo, Onigumo.-

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 ** _Aca les dejo un capítulo mas_**

 ** _¿les gusto?_**

 ** _Un saludo y fuerte abrazo desde donde esten !_**

 ** _besoss!_**

 ** _Shura_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaa!**

 **como prometi otro capítulo**

 _ **espero que les guste y dejen comentarios! que me encanta leerlos**_

 **-dialogos-**

 **"pensamientos de los personajes"**

 **xxxx cambios de escenaxxxxx**

 **La verdad que estoy muerta de escribir y pasar de ingles a español xd**

 **Hoy subi como 5 cap seguidos**

 **jajaja pero bueno!**

 **disfruten**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Esclava del Amor**

 **Capítulo 6**

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es convencer a Kagome de que visite Bath. -Alzó la mano cuando Kikyo abrió la boca para protestar-. Esa ciudad tiene sus ventajas, según me señaló el joven Hardwick.-

-No creerás que se está yendo por la tangente, por decirlo de algún modo, ¿verdad?

-¿De dónde sacas esas expresiones, querida? No, no lo creo. Es más astuto que un zorro. Tendrían que faltarle unos cuantos tornillos para que dejara pasar la oportunidad de meter mano en la fortuna de Kagome, ¡por no mencionar la de meterse en su cama!-

-Onigumo, no hay necesidad de ser vulgar -protestó Kikyo en tono de fastidio-. ¿Cuáles son las ventajas de Bath?

-Bueno, están las obvias, por supuesto, para una joven del temperamento de Kagome. Bath ofrece la sensación de liberación de las restricciones sociales. Hay pasatiempos y actividades a toda hora, lo cual proporciona un clima que induce al amour. Luego está la ventaja particular de que Kagome sea invitada a Hardwick Hall. No podrá menos que deleitar su imaginación y hacer que anhele vivir allí. Es una mansión isabelina del siglo xv, que se halla construida sobre el río Avon. Ya sabes cuánto le fascina todo lo isabelino-

-He hecho mis deberes con los Hardwick, Onigumo. El conde es rico como Creso. Posee canteras y una flota de barcazas para el transporte de piedras de oro por el canal Avon hasta Bristol. Es juez de Somerset y un solterón empedernido. No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos al exponer a Kagome a sus encantos.

-Si Sesshomaru Hardwick no se casara, Kagome podría ser la madre del próximo conde de Bath. Creo que debes comunicar a nuestra sobrina esta información esencial.

-¿Entiendo que podríamos deducir del dinero de Kagome el coste de una estadía en Bath?

-Absolutamente, querida. Un gasto perfectamente legal.

-Entonces alquila una casa de estilo en la zona más elegante de la ciudad, que yo me encargo de Kagome.-

Cuando Kagome bajó las escaleras, ataviada con un vestido de noche color crema salpicado con capullos de rosas, el carruaje ya las esperaba para conducirlas a Almack's.

Kikyo aguardó hasta que se hallaron en la intimidad del oscuro interior del carruaje para tocar el tema que tenía en mente.

-¡Kagome, se me ha ocurrido una idea maravillosa! Podríamos pasar una estupenda temporada en Bath. Alquilaremos por un mes una casita linda y moderna y disfrutaremos de unas vacaciones. Bath fue el tema de conversación de todo el mundo en el té de esta tarde. Parece que ningún lugar de Inglaterra alberga tan brillante círculo de buenas compañías.-

Kagome no daba crédito a lo que oía. " ¿Qué gusano te está devorando los sesos, Kikyo?", pensó.

-¡Pero nuestros planes lo impedirán! -contestó la joven

\- Me han invitado a la ópera, y estoy segura de que no querrás perderte el baile de Devonshire, ya que el Principito será el principal invitado de honor, ¿verdad? No, no. Iremos en otro momento.- Kikyo, que se quedó por un instante sin habla, vio que el carruaje había llegado a su destino.

Debería continuar más tarde con sus esfuerzos. A pesar de que Kagome no lo admitiera, estaba ansiosa por ver a Bankotsu Hardwick. El joven llegó tarde y fue directo hacia ella. Tomó su libreta de baile y dijo:

-Creo que podemos tirarla.-

-¿Desde cuándo tomas decisiones por mí? -preguntó Kagome en tono socarrón.

-Desde esta noche -murmuró él con voz íntima, para que sólo ella lo oyera.

Le sostuvo la mirada; sus ojos castaños la devoraban.

-Kagome, quiero que vengas a Bath.-

¿Había oído bien? En pocas horas la habían presionado dos veces para que fuera a Bath. Qué asombrosa coincidencia... Salvo que Kagome no creía en las coincidencias. Abrió el abanico.

-Bromeas -dijo con ligereza.

Bankotsu meneó la cabeza. -Por una vez, hablo en serio. Debo regresar a Somerset, pero no quiero dejarte... ahora que acabo de encontrarte-

-Imposible -murmuró ella.

Cuando los movimientos del baile los juntaron, él insistió:

-No me digas que no. Por favor, piénsalo.-

Los pasos del baile hicieron que se separaran de nuevo, pero Bankotsu no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Kagome se sentía muy halagada por recibir tanta atención de parte de Bankotsu Hardwick. Femenina hasta la médula, saboreaba el juego de la persecución, aunque ya había decidido que el flirteo no llegaría mucho más lejos. Al comenzar la siguiente pieza, Bankotsu se la arrebató a Koga Lamb.

-Te haré pasar una maravillosa estancia en Bath. Las reglas sociales no son tan estrictas como aquí, en Londres-

Ella sentía el aliento cálido del joven que le rozaba la oreja.

-Tú no tienes problemas en pasar por alto las reglas.

-Tengo demasiada sangre roja en las venas como para eso.-

-Pensé que tenías sangre azul.-

-¡Entonces sí piensas en mí!-

\- Nunca.-

-¡Mentirosa!-

Kagome lo rehuyó hasta que sonó el aviso para el último baile. Comenzó con una nota suave, pero la tensión creció entre ellos cuando los brazos de Bankotsu se volvieron posesivos, y su mirada, intensa. Kagome cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba poniendo demasiado serio, de modo que decidió poner fin a la situación. Con tono firme pero amistoso, dijo:

-Me siento muy halagada por tu invitación, Bankotsu, pero no podré ir a Bath.-

La música cesó, pero Hardwick aferró a la joven con fuerza. Tenía una mirada salvaje y depredadora, que al mismo tiempo la atraía y la repelía. Con voz baja, resuelta, amenazadora, sentenció:

-Vendrás.¡Vendrás!

Al concluir la pieza, Kagome regresó junto a su guardiana, que no había perdido de vista a la pareja. Detectó una mirada de total satisfacción cuando anunció a la tía:

-Bankotsu Hardwick me invitó a Bath.-

-Qué sorprendente coincidencia.

-Yo más bien sospecho que se trata de una confabulación.

-¡Juro que eres la muchacha más cruel de la Tierra! ¿Cómo puedes sugerir que yo hiciera una cosa así? Supongo que habrás aceptado.

-Por supuesto que no. Si está tan interesado, pronto volverá galopando a Londres.

-Hacerte la difícil puede resultar peligroso. Esta temporada hay jóvenes más bonitas y con títulos más importantes en el mercado matrimonial.

-Pero ninguna con una herencia mayor -replicó Kagome en voz baja.

-Déjame decirte, muchachita, que en una persona tan joven el cinismo es repugnante. ¡Juro que eres tan perversa que rechazas a Bankotsu Hardwick sólo porque yo lo apruebo!

"Hay más que una pizca de verdad", pensó la muchacha.

-¡Bien, déjame informarte de que escupes en tu propia cara! Todo el mundo sabe que al conde no le interesa contraer matrimonio. Bankotsu es su heredero, y la mujer que se case con él no sólo será la madre del futuro conde de Bath sino que también heredará la propiedad isabelina, las canteras, ¡todo!.-

Era irrespetuoso y molesto discutir con Kikyo, pero Kagome se resistía a ser un peón sumiso en la implacable escalada social de su tía. Para cuando llegaron a Grosvenor Square, ya no cruzaban palabra. El sueño la eludió durante horas mientras los sucesos de aquella noche acudían a su mente. No tenía nada contra Bath; sin duda abundaba en antigüedades y sólo la arquitectura de estilo palladiano bastaba para tornarla fascinante.

En realidad, tampoco ponía ninguna objeción a la compañía de Bankotsu Hardwick. Todo se reducía al desagrado que le causaba el control que Kikyo ejercía sobre su vida. Se durmió decidida a ser el ama de su propio destino. A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó a causa del ajetreo desacostumbrado de idas y venidas que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando Biddy le llevó el chocolate, desbordaba de noticias que estaba deseosa de comunicar.

-Ha venido el doctor. ¡La señora se ha caído!

-Oh, no. -Kagome apartó las sábanas y se vistió de inmediato.

En la planta baja estaba Kikyo en su lecho, acompañada por el médico.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Kagome con sincera preocupación al advertir la expresión de dolor que mostraba su tía.

-Estaba tan acongojada por nuestra discusión que resbalé en la escalera.-Echó una mirada acusadora a Kagome.

-Lo lamento mucho -murmuró la joven.

-Podría haber sido fatal -proclamó el médico-. Tuvo mucha suerte de no haberse roto nada. En tal caso, es probable que no hubiese podido volver a caminar. Kikyo se cubrió el rostro con las manos, reacia a pensar siquiera en tal posibilidad.

-Aun sin huesos rotos, una cadera con artritis es una carga pesada de llevar. Recomiendo la cura medicinal de baños minerales. Una inmersión diaria obrará milagros en su afección, señora Davenport. Le aseguro que ésa es la única solución a su problema.

-¡Qué irónico! -exclamó Kikyo con expresión paté pedí a lady Kagome que pasáramos un mes en Bath, pero se negó por completo.

Al doctor se le erizaron las cejas; se frotó las patillas con aire serio.

-El agua mineral tiene propiedades casi mágicas. Aplicada en forma externa es antiséptica y antirreumática; en forma interna, es antiespasmódica y antibiliosa. Estoy seguro de que lady Kagome reconsiderará su negativa.-

A continuación el médico despachó a la sobrina:

-Me gustaría quedarme a solas con mi paciente.

-¿Alguien la vio caerse? -preguntó Kagome a Biddy, desconfiada, al salir del cuarto. La mucama negó con la cabeza.

-Fui yo quien corrió a buscar al médico, pero cuando me llamó ella ya se había levantado.

Kagome suspiró. En teoría estaba bien decidir el propio destino, pero la realidad era otra. Sabía que Kikyo la estaba manipulando como a una marioneta, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Le habían ganado la partida. Le habían adjudicado en el papel de una egoísta sin sentimientos. «Que así sea», decidió Kagome.

Cuando el médico se marchó, Kagome volvió al cuarto a ver cómo se sentía Kikyo. La mujer no podía ocultar su expresión de triunfo, mezclada con dolor, por supuesto.

-Kikyo, estuve pensando que hoy en día Bath es un centro de compras que está de moda. En las tiendas de la calle Milsom se visten algunas de las principales anfitrionas de la sociedad. Si decido ir, supongo que podré adquirir todo un nuevo guardarropa, uno que esté más en consonancia con mi propio gusto.-

Notó la expresión de angustia que se dibujaba en la cara de su tía cuando ésta se percató de que Kagome estaba negociando. ¡Qué muchacha más astuta era! Un momento después ya se hallaban en marcha los preparativos para el viaje. Biddy volaba disponiendo el equipaje de Kikyo. Kagome empaquetó muy poco. Se permitiría hacer tantas compras que revolucionaría Bath! Fue a la biblioteca a elegir un libro para el viaje.

Mientras pasaba los dedos por los títulos dorados, se detuvo a pensar en el efecto que la excursión a Bath tendría en el futuro. La imagen de Bankotsu Hardwick invadió por completo su mente al revivir el último intercambio de palabras: "Me siento muy halagada por tu invitación, Bankotsu, pero no podré ir a Bath". "¡Vendrás!", había afirmado él. Kagome se estremeció al recordar la expresión que había visto en sus Ojos.

-Biddy, toma asiento junto a lady Kagome. Yo necesitaré éste para mí sola. Acomoda ese almohadón junto mi cadera dolorida... con cuidado, muchacha, con cuidado... y ya podemos ponernos en marcha.-

Kagome, temerosa ante la idea de pasar un viaje de ciento cincuenta kilómetros encerrada en un carruaje con Kikyo, se había parapetado tras un volumen de Ovidio, que había tomado de la biblioteca de su padre; sabiendo que la obra era decididamente sensual, la cubrió con un ejemplar del Bath Chronicle.

Hojeó el libro hasta que encontró El arte de amar. No aprendió exactamente las cosas que deseaba saber, pero se enteró de que…

 ** _los romanos creían que las mujeres fueron creadas para ser juguetes de los hombres, y las consideraban a todas unos seres lascivos y voluptuosos. Las tácticas amorosas de Ovidio eran erotismo puro: El arte de disfrutar al máximo un cuerpo femenino._**

Kagome cerró de un golpe el libro, molesta porque Ovidio omitía por completo la mente y la personalidad femeninas; luego protestó para sus adentros porque el ruido había despertado a Kikyo.

Desde ese momento, y hasta que se detuvieron a pasar la noche en Reading, tuvo que escuchar a la tía disertar sobre su tema favorito:¡La respetabilidad! Al día siguiente el viaje se hizo interminable, de modo que Kagome permitió que sus pensamientos la transportaran más allá de su destino. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a Bath, localidad cuya antigüedad era legendaria. La habían construido los romanos, que la llamaron Aquae Sulis.

El mismo nombre evocaba imágenes que le encendían la mente. Cuando el carruaje bajó la última colina y cruzó el puente de elegantes arcos, la puesta del sol había convertido a Bath en una ciudad de oro. Kagome contuvo la respiración, fascinada por tanta belleza. En aquel instante se juró disfrutar de Bath al máximo.

Estaba sedienta de vivir, y aquélla sería la temporada más gloriosa de su vida. James pagó el peaje para entrar en la ciudad y preguntó cómo llegar a Queen Square; le informaron que Bath era una ciudad de peatones y que, después de dejar a las mujeres en la casa, debería llevar el coche a la posada White Swan y aparcarlo allí. Aunque Kagome habría preferido una casa con vistas al río Avon y al bosque y las colinas del otro lado, donde pastaban ovejas y caballos, debía admitir que Queen Square era un sitio muy conveniente. El moderno parque había sido diseñado por Wood de modo semejante al patio de un palacio.

La casa tenía una fachada alta, que estaba revestida en piedra típica de la zona, y poseía grandes ventanales. Por dentro tenía dos habitaciones en forma de L, que se comunicaban entre sí rodeando una escalera. Los salones privados de las señoras y los cuartos de vestir se hallaban en la planta superior, mientras que la cocina y los cuartos de los sirvientes se ubicaban en el subsuelo.

A Kagome le divirtió ver que Onigumo había gastado su dinero con tanta libertad. La casa contaba con cocinero, mucama y mayordomo. Kikyo comenzó a impartir órdenes en el preciso instante que sus pies cruzaron el umbral. Informó a los empleados que estaba allí para someterse a curas y que su estado de salud era delicado; luego pidió una cena capaz de matar a una mujer que careciera de una constitución robusta y resistente.

Cuando Kikyo se quejó de sentirse agotada, Kagome y Biddy la ayudaron a subir las escaleras, y siguió emitiendo órdenes desde la cama hasta la medianoche.

Hizo tantas preguntas a los empleados que el mayordomo terminó por esbozar un croquis de toda la ciudad, manzana por manzana. Por supuesto, ella no lo entendía, de modo que mantuvo a Kagome junto a la cama otras dos horas, pidiéndole que le señalara todos los lugares más destacables. Al ver que Kikyo no aparecía a la hora del desayuno, Kagome, aprovechó para salir sola a explorar Bath.

Le interesaba conocer la ubicación de los comercios, las bibliotecas de suscripción y dónde comenzaban los manantiales calientes que se hallaban junto al río. Se sentía libre como un pájaro que hubiera escapado de su jaula. Le excitaba pensar que podría elegir ella misma la ropa que le gustara.

Paseaba por la calle Milsom mientras miraba escaparates y leía con atención los carteles de las puertas, tratando de decidir cuál de los comercios la recibiría como clienta. La tienda más grande era La Belle Mode, y madame Madeleine, la propietaria, le dio una cálida bienvenida cuando Kagome entró.

-¿Hay algo que le interese en particular, mademoiselle?

-Oh, sí. Todo, en realidad. - Kagome estaba embelesada por los trajes que se hallaban en el escaparate.

El comercio también vendía zapatos, abanicos y todo tipo de accesorios femeninos para completar el guardarropa de una dama. Echo un vistazo a los muebles de estilo francés y entonces lo vio. Era el vestido más hermoso que había visto en su vida, y supo que debía poseerlo o de lo contrario moriría. Era de terciopelo color jade, con cuello en forma de corazón y cintura ceñida, de líneas clásicas que jamás pasarían de moda.

Kagome se imaginó en la corte isabelina con ese vestido puesto, desde luego con una magnífica gola. Sin embargo, era aquel color tan vivo lo que más le atraía.

-El vestido de color jade... ¿Puedo probármelo, por favor?

Madame Madeleine la acompañó al probador y la ayudó a quitarse el insípido vestido rosa.

Kagome se sintió obligada a explicar a la moderna dama francesa:

-No me agradan los tonos pastel. Prefiero los vestidos en tonos fuertes, que aviven mi tez pálida.

-Estoy de acuerdo. El jade le sentará perfecto-la mujer miró incrédula el viejo corsé-.

¿Quizá necesite un corsé nuevo, mademoiselle?

-Oh, no. Odio los corsés, pero mi tía insiste en que use estas prendas tan desagradables.

-No, no, no me ha comprendido. Me refiero al medio corsé, que está de última moda. Una prenda pequeña que apenas ajusta la cintura y eleva los pechos.

-¿De veras? Bueno, en verdad suena como un progreso con respecto al que yo uso. Me lo probaré.

-¿y en qué color? ¿Prefiere algo atrevido, o modesto?

-¡Prefiero siempre lo atrevido!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **muchos besos y saludos desde donde esten ! espero sus comentarios**

 **Estoy pensando en dibujar las escenas y publicarlas en tumblr, facebook o instagram especialmente para mis historias!**

 **shura**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLAAAA!**

 **Al final me dijieron que no tengo nada y que solo era un trastorno hormonal asi que ya estoy mejor !**

 **Pero no todo es color de rosas...**

 **Asi que muchas gracias por preguntar como estaba!**

 **Les agradezco mucho a todos mis lectoras/es que siguen mis historias !**

 **Gracias por leer y saben que me encantan sus comentarios asi que dejen mas!**

 **Ahora si pasamos con la historia...**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Esclava del Amor_**

 ** _Capitulo 7_**

Madame Madeleine regresó con un corsé que estaba cubierto de encaje escarlata, y se dedicó a la tarea de desatar las tiras de la prenda rígida y apretada que llevaba Kagome.

Lady Kagome aspiró una bocanada de aire cuando se expandió su caja torácica y sus senos se liberaron del aplastamiento antinatural. Se puso la prenda nueva y se miró asombrada al espejo. ¡No podía ser ella! El medio corsé rojo casi le hacía desaparecer la cintura y realzaba sus pechos exuberantes. Se los elevaba de manera que las curvas rebosaban por el escote de encaje del vestido, del modo más desvergonzado y provocativo.

El timbre del comercio resonó alegre.

-Discúlpeme, mademoiselle. Volveré en un momento.

Kagome estaba tan encantada con su nueva apariencia que casi ni la oyó. Se volvía de un lado y para otro mientras posaba frente al espejo. Hasta las piernas, enfundadas en medias de seda, parecían más largas. Ese corsé no le apretaba las caderas, sino que terminaba justo antes de la curva natural del trasero, dejando a la vista el lino blanco de los calzones. Kagome lucía y se sentía perversa como el mismo pecado original, y lo saboreó con fruición.

Qué pena que nadie fuera a ver tan arrebatadora ropa interior. Se sentía más femenina que nunca y deseaba que el mundo entero viera cuán deslumbrante era la nueva lady Kagome Higurashi. "¿No tendrán en color negro?", Se preguntó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había gente hablando en el local.

-Querido Sesshomaru, me gustaría probarme éste.

-Por supuesto -respondió un hombre.

Kagome fue arrancada de su fantasía al oír aquella voz masculina que le resultaba familiar. ¡La reconocería en cualquier parte! El timbre profundo la hizo estremecer hasta la médula. Le molestaba que él le causara tal efecto.

-Ah, mademoiselle, otra dama desea probarse este vestido.

-Oh, Sesshomaru, piensa qué bien irá el jade con mi cabello -rogó la mujer en tono meloso.

Kagome se enfureció al instante. El conde de Bath había encontrado una nueva amante y ya le estaba comprando ropa. Bueno, de algo estaba segura: ¡No iba a comprar "su" vestido a esa condenada mujer!

-Convenza a la otra dama de que no lo compre. Yo sabré recompensarla- dijo Hardwick con tranquilidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a dar órdenes a todo el mundo.

Kagome vaciló porque se hallaba medio desnuda, pero enseguida una sonrisa maligna le curvó los labios cuando su diablillo interno volvió a la carga.

Abrió la puerta del probador, irrumpió en el salón y arrebató el vestido jade de las posesivas manos de la pelirroja.

-¡Oh, cómo se atreve! -protestó Vivian.

-Este vestido es mío -aseguró Kagome con tono majestuoso.

Sesshomaru Hardwick entornó los ojos y se le dilataron las fosas nasales al apreciar con mirada muy masculina la arrebatadora belleza que lucía el provocativo corsé escarlata.

-¡Le ruego que ceda! -exclamó Vivian.

-Puede rogar hasta que se le decolore la tintura del pelo -contestó Kagome, imperturbable.

-¿ Usted sabe quién es él? -escupió Vivian al tiempo que señalaba al noble que la acompañaba.

-Claro que sí -replicó Kagome con lentitud-. El conde de Bath y yo somos viejos adversarios. A propósito, ¿y sabe usted quién soy yo?

-¡No, no lo sé! -gritó Vivian.

-Yo -empezó Kagome- soy la dueña del vestido color jade.

Madame Madeleine, en actitud muy inteligente, guardó silencio mientras las dos mujeres peleaban por la prenda. La expresión de Hardwick era seria, aunque no le pasaba por alto el aspecto cómico de la situación. Vivian se volvió hacia él en busca de ayuda:

-¡Sesshomaru, haz algo!

-Te compraré dos vestidos para reemplazar el de color jade-dijo con tono tranquilizador.

Lady Kagome se volvió hacia la pelirroja y le comentó con aire de confidencia:

-Cuidado con este señor, porque le gusta hacer valer su dinero.

El conde ya no se divertía, aunque por el brillo de los ojos de Kagome sabía que ella sí estaba disfrutando plenamente del momento. La condesa de Belgrave giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Hardwick tomó el sombrero y el bastón y, sin más alternativa, la siguió.

-Lamento haberle arruinado otra noche, señor -murmuró Kagome con voz dulce.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Hay tanta gente en la ciudad, que Londres debe de estar desierto- declaró Kikyo durante el desayuno.

Al echar un vistazo a las tarjetas de visita, Kagome vio entre ellas la de Bankotsu Hardwick. Sin embargo, no fue su rostro el que le acudió de pronto a la mente, sino el del hermano, el conde. El día anterior, en la tienda de ropa, se hallaba casi dispuesto a estrangularla. Ella le había echado una buena ojeada y sin duda él parecía furioso. Kagome había tenido la satisfacción de saber que su belleza había eclipsado la de la mujer mayor que lo acompañaba.

-Bankotsu se mostró muy decepcionado por no encontrarte en casa cuando vino. Debo decir que me molestó mucho tu comportamiento, Kagome. Una dama respetable no sale a caminar sola, ni siquiera en una ciudad de peatones como Bath.-

Kagome se apresuró a cambiar de tema. Kikyo era capaz de monopolizar cada momento si ella no ideaba un plan para burlarla.

-Kikyo , estuve pensando... ¿Quieres que te consiga una de esas cosas maravillosas que aquí llaman sillas de Bath? Yo te llevaría todas partes y no tendrías que caminar.

-¡Las sillas de Bath son para los ancianos! A mí no me encontrará la muerte en una de ésas. No soy inválida ni estoy decrépita. ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar por Bath. De hecho, ya me siento mejor de la cadera.

-Debe de haber algo en este aire; es de lo más saludable -comentó Kagome con expresión seria

-Y bien, ¿vamos a darnos una zambullida esta mañana? -preguntó con tono enérgico.

Kikyo vaciló un breve instante; luego cuadró los hombros, replicó con igual energía:

-Claro que sí. Las órdenes del médico no pueden pasarse por alto-

Las dos damas formaban una extraña pareja mientras caminaban por la calle Westgate. Kikyo iba ataviada con un vestido de algodón en tono azul obispo, aunque en realidad era más bien violeta, mientras que Kagome había preferido uno de brocado. La tía había insistido en que ambas se pusieran las pelucas y grandes sombreros con plumas de avestruz. Como la muchacha sabía que en los baños iban a quitarse la ropa, no se atrevió a usar el corsé rojo; en cambio se puso el modelo viejo.

Kagome estaba ansiosa por visitar el Baño de la Cruz, rectangular, cuyas paredes se hallaban revestidas de rostros de dioses romanos tallados en piedra, y donde había estatuas de Apolo y Coronis que observaban a los concurrentes desde nichos que estaban cavados en los muros. Sin embargo, Kikyo decidió ir al Baño de la Reina, y allá se dirigieron. La tía se dio maña para bajar con sorprendente agilidad por los peldaños angostos y empinados que conducían a los baños ferruginosos.

-¡Ajj! ¿Qué es este olor espantoso? -exclamó mientras atravesaban una nube de vapor.

-Lo que hueles es azufre -explicó Kagome.

-¿Por qué diablos no habrán hecho algo para purificar el agua?-se quejó la mujer.

-El azufre y otros minerales hacen que el agua resulte medicinal- explicó Kagome a su tía como si ésta fuera una niña.

Una guía del baño las condujo por un pasadizo cubierto hasta una habitación con hogar y les indicó que allí podían dejar la ropa. Kikyo hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando les dieron unas batas largas de lino marrón, de cintura alta y mangas hasta los codos. Para ella resultaba inconcebible la idea de quitarse el sombrero y la peluca en público, pero la asistente le aseguró que todas las mujeres se dejaban intactos los tocados.

Kagome, por el contrario, se sentía completamente ridícula con la peluca y las plumas de avestruz y rogaba fervientemente no toparse con Bankotsu Hardwick o, peor aún, con su hermano, el conde.

Kikyo se estremeció cuando la sobrina la ayudó a entrar en el agua tibia. Su rostro adoptó la expresión de una gárgola; el desagrado que sentía por todo aquel ejercicio del baño medicinal se hallaba estampado en forma indeleble en su cara para que lo viera todo el mundo.

Kagome casi habría apostado a que aquélla iba a ser la cura más rápida que se había registrado jamás. De hecho, era muy probable que Kikyo insistiera en que se había obrado un milagro. La sobrina no veía el momento de que la "enferma" visitara la Sala de la Bomba y probara el hierro en la fuente del agua ferruginosa. Kagome tenía la certeza de que, después de ese día, Kikyo iba a pasar el tiempo en los Salones Sociales. Para poder pasar un rato a solas, ¡Kagome sólo necesitaría decir que iba a los baños! Cuando llegaron a Queen Square, Bankotsu Hardwick estaba esperándolas.

-Bienvenidas a Bath, señoras. Ayer las eché de menos -comentó lleno de intención al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Kagome, se la llevaba a los labios y la retenía con aire posesivo-. Vengo a invitarte, junto con tu tía, a los Salones Wiltshire esta noche.

-Querido muchacho, nos encantaría ir -aceptó Kikyo de inmediato-. Y Kagome está muy ansiosa de recibir una invitación a Hardwick Hall. El período isabelino es su favorito, ¿no es así, querida?

-Uno de ellos -murmuró Kagome, ruborizada por la actitud de su tía.

-Sé que no es adecuado dejarlos solos, pero estoy segura de que puedo confiar en ti, querido -agregó Kikyo .

Era tan obvia en su intento de unirlos, que Kagome se ruborizó otra vez. Cuando Kikyo se retiró del cuarto, su sobrina se disculpó:

-Lo lamento, Bankotsu . No tengo ninguna intención de irrumpir en Hardwick Hall. Él la miró con expresión herida.

-Kagome, es mi mayor deseo que visites la casa familiar. Quiero que vengas mañana temprano. Deseo pasar contigo el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Y tu hermano? ¿No tiene alguna invitada? -El corazón le daba un salto cuando pensaba en él, y aunque lo intentaba, le resultaba imposible controlar las emociones que despertaba en ella.

-No que yo sepa -aseguró Bankotsu

-Pero ayer lo vi con una encantadora pelirroja.

-Debía de ser la viuda Vixen. Por Dios, ella no se aloja en casa. Es su... es decir, es...

-Sé perfectamente lo que es.

-Entonces no eres tan inocente como pareces -replicó Bankotsu con voz cada vez más ronca.

Volvió a tomarle la mano y se la estrechó.

-Sólo invitamos a la mansión a las futuras novias.

Kagome no podía pasar por alto lo que él quería dar a entender. Aunque se sentía halagada, percibía que la trampa se cerraba sobre ella.

-Me temo que mañana será imposible -respondió.

-No me iré hasta que me prometas venir -insistió él.

Kagome abrió grandes los ojos al ver que él acercaba la cabeza con intenciones obvias. Sólo tuvo tiempo de aspirar una bocanada de aire antes de que los labios de Bankotsu se posaran en los suyos. No sintió campanillas románticas ni nada semejante, pero le sorprendió la calidez del beso.

-¿Cuándo vendrás? -susurró él cuando ella apartó los labios.

-Pronto -prometió.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pasado mañana.

-No es tan pronto. -Bankotsu meneó la cabeza, la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo más, para besarla de nuevo-. Mañana -insistió.

-Kikyo me tiene muy controlada. -A Kagome le resultaba difícil inventar una excusa creíble.

-Vino a Bath por prescripción médica, a tomar baños medicinales, y yo debo acompañarla. -Se preguntó por qué diablos debía inventar excusas. Prefería visitar una mansión isabelina a ponerse una espantosa bata de lienzo y meterse en el agua tibia.

-Kikyo parecía ansiosa por venir. ¿Crees que debería invitarla? Los ojos de Kagome brillaron divertidos al ver que él la había burlado.

-Eres un diablo, Bankotsu Hardwick. Me rindo. Iremos mañana.

-Y os quedaréis a pasar la noche -insistió él-. Para apreciar por completo Hardwick Hall debes caminar por las murallas a la luz de la luna, cabalgar por el coto de caza en la bruma del amanecer y, por supuesto, dormir en la cámara que una vez ocupó la Reina Virgen. Las mejillas de Kagome se encendieron.

-Tú ganas, Bankotsu . Llevaré un bolso para pasar la noche, pero con la condición de que me liberes de la reunión de hoy. Bankotsu sonrió.

-Son reuniones espantosas. Será un placer liberarte. -La sonrisa triunfante le alcanzaba los ojos.

-Vendré a buscaros a las once, así llegamos para el almuerzo.

Cuando el muchacho se fue, Kagome oyó que la tía seguía dando órdenes en la cocina; esperó hasta que apareciera.

-Te encantará saber que Bankotsu Hardwick nos invitó a Hardwick Hall.

-¿Me incluyó en la invitación?

-Por supuesto.

-Ah, qué adorable. Sus modales son impecables. ¿Cuándo iremos?

-Mañana. Estamos invitadas a pasar la noche, para disfrutar de la absoluta hospitalidad de una mansión isabelina. Bankotsu no se mostró demasiado interesado en la reunión de esta noche, de modo que dispondremos de tiempo de sobra para prepararnos para mañana.

-Una invitación a la casa del conde no es algo que suceda todos los días. Necesitaré también a Bridget, además de la criada, para que preparen mi guardarropa y dispongan todo lo que necesito para la ocasión.

En el momento en que Kikyo abandonó el cuarto, Kagome se escabulló de la casa y se dirigió al río a ver los cisnes. El Avon era ancho y profundo y corría veloz hacia el canal de Bristol y el mar celta. Imaginó las embarcaciones de los celtas y los vikingos, y los buques de guerra de los romanos, con sus grandes remos. Vio dos barcos cargados de piedra dorada de Bath y comprendió que debían de proceder de las minas de Hardwick. Al ver los hermosos edificios georgianos se preguntó cuántos de ellos se habrían construido con piedras de esas mismas canteras.

"Su familia debe de ser en extremo rica; su riqueza debe de datar de tiempos remotos", pensó. Cuando fuera a la biblioteca pediría un libro sobre la historia de los condes de Bath y se enteraría de cómo habían llegado a poseer una mansión isabelina.

Durante el resto del día, fue Sesshomaru Hardwick quien se insinuó en sus pensamientos. Era un individuo, dominante y peligroso. Justo el tipo de hombre con el que ella solía soñar despierta. Destacaba por completo de entre sus iguales. Para Kagome era la antítesis del petimetre georgiano; de hecho, parecía mucho más digno de algún otro siglo, podía ser un espléndido guerrero medieval o un explorador isabelino.

Aquella noche, al quedarse dormida, no fue el galante y joven Bankotsu quien visitó los sueños de Kagome, sino el arrogante conde. Mientras los lustrosos caballos de tiro de Bankotsu llevaban el carruaje siguiendo el curso del río Avon, dejando atrás el centro de Bath en dirección a las colinas del norte, Kikyo inquirió con fatuidad:

-¿Estará el conde en la residencia?

-Eh... no. Mi hermano se encuentra ausente por el momento. Es magistrado de Somerset, y lo llamaron de Bristol.

-Qué pena -se lamentó la que esta visita diera a Kagome la oportunidad de enmendar sus faltas con el señor. Ese desagradable malentendido de la biblioteca fue muy desafortunado.

Kagome carraspeó y se esforzó por guardar un conveniente silencio. Había pasado bastante más entre ella y el conde que el mero incidente de la biblioteca. Cada vez que se encontraban, saltaban chispas y, a pesar de que ella deseaba la contrario, sentía una atracción fatal por el hermano equivocado. La alivió bastante saber que el conde y ella no pasarían la noche bajo el mismo techo. Al tomar el sendero que conducía a la casa cubierta de hiedra, Kagome se enamoró de Hardwik Hall. Bankotsu captó su mirada reverente y supo que ya había ganado la mitad de la batalla. El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada principal y el mayordomo y dos criados se apresuraron a recibirlos.

-Tengo una idea fabulosa. -Bankotsu se volvió hacia Kikyo -. La dejaré en las diestras manos del señor Burke mientras yo muestro los alrededores a Kagome.

-No te preocupes por mí, Bankotsu . Enseguida me pondré cómoda. Vayan, niños.

Kagome casi no daba crédito a la que oía. Cuando Bankotsu la ayudó a bajar del carruaje y la llevó al jardín principal, ella comentó:

-Tienes a esa mujer insoportable comiendo de tu mano.

Él se detuvo y la miró. -Sé cómo tratar a una dama -murmuró.

La joven se ruborizó y un hormigueo le recorrió la espalda. A pesar de que Bankotsu tenía el don de decir cosas perversamente impropias, no la excitaba con ello; sólo la ponía en guardia. Se prometió no confiar demasiado en él, pero el corazón se le embargó de felicidad cuando la belleza del jardín isabelino cercado de plantas herbáceas captó toda su atención. Visitaron los palomares, el huerto con sus viejas colmenas, el jardín acuático Tudor, y contemplaron el andar orgulloso de los pavos reales por el césped aterciopelado. Cuando llegaron al laberinto, una copia del de Hampton Court, Kagome no pudo resistirlo. Bankotsu se sentó en un banco tallado.

-Ve a explorarlo -la alentó-. Si en cinco minutos no encuentras la salida, acudiré en tu rescate.

Los primeros minutos se perdió, lo cual, por supuesto, la fascinó por completo. Los secos eran demasiado altos para permitir la visión, y demasiado tupidos para espiar a través de ellos. Tras dar muchas vueltas, encontró el centro. Sentado allí la esperaba Bankotsu .

-Hiciste trampa -dijo Kagome entre risas-. Prometiste esperar afuera.

-¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar contigo en privado sin testigo alguno de mis avances amorosos?

.

.

.

.


	8. chapter 8

**_Holaaa!_**

 ** _hay nuevo cap hoy xd_**

 ** _muchas gracias por los comemntarios y por agregar esta historia como favoritos ademas de seguirla! desde ya muchas gracias_**

 ** _En este momento si alguno va a secundaria o a la facu o trabaja espero que tengan un lindo finde, de seguro actualizo mis otras historias_**

 ** _AH! cuando termien de leer este cap vean lo ultimo que pondre y espero sus respuestas y reviews_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Esclava del Amor**_

 _ **Capitulo 8**_

.

.

.

.

Kagome sabía que echar a correr ahora equivaldría a una invitación provocativa a que él la persiguiera hasta alcanzarla. Bankotsu se le acercó con obvias intenciones y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Exijo una prenda antes de dejarte ir. Es lo propio.

-¿Qué clase de prenda? -preguntó ella, inmóvil en el círculo que dibujaban sus brazos.

-Debes quitarte alguna de tus prendas -pidió él con atrevimiento.

Kagome se quitó un guante sin pestañear. El joven no logró ocultar una expresión de decepción.

-No juegas limpio -se quejó.

-No estoy jugando en absoluto -informó ella.

"Dios, es como una reina de hielo -pensó él-. A esta altura, cualquier otra mujer ya habría caído rendida a mis pies."

Bankotsu sabía que todo le resultaría mucho más fácil si ella se mostrara más propensa a la seducción, pero no iba a permitir que eso lo detuviera. Debería esperar hasta la noche para pasar a la acción. Montaría la escena con cuidado para que no tuviera escapatoria. Esbozó una sonrisa. Sería como guiar un cordero al sacrificio.

-Aceptaré el guante si viene acompañado de un beso -murmuró.

Cuando ella le ofreció los labios, él tuvo que controlarse. De alguna manera lograría su cometido con esa mujer, y sólo disponía de una noche para conseguirlo. No podía permitir que ella desconfiara de él en una etapa tan temprana del juego, de modo que apenas le rozó la frente con la boca. Como recompensa por su buen comportamiento, Kagome se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios. Cuando salieron del laberinto, Bankotsu pensó que se hallaba un paso más cerca de la victoria. La cena prometía ser muy formal, en el comedor de paredes revestidas de madera, con una enorme mesa Tudor de roble y sillas talladas. Tras tomar un baño, Kagome se puso el corsé colorado y el vestido nuevo de terciopelo color jade. Nunca se había sentido tan seductora y femenina como aquella noche. No podía olvidar cómo la había mirado el conde de Bath y deseó que pudiera verla de nuevo esa noche. La cena consistió en seis platos; Kagome estaba impaciente por dar el paseo por Hardwick Hall que le había prometido Bankotsu . Después de la comida se sirvieron copas de cristal llenas hasta el borde. Bankotsu se puso de pie:

-Hoy en día los usos y costumbres indican que las damas deben abandonar la mesa mientras los caballeros disfrutan de su oporto, pero esta noche se procederá al estilo isabelino. Es decir, hipocrás tibio y especiado, tal como lo servían a la reina hace más de doscientos años.

-Propongo un brindis por lady Kagome Higurashi. Hardwick pide a gritos una castellana tan hermosa como tú que agracie sus venerables recintos. El vino era aromático y su calidez se expandió por las venas de Kagome como fuego salvaje. Tomaron las copas de hipocrás y dejaron a Kikyo sentada a la mesa para ir a explorar la mansión.

Bankotsu mostró a la joven la pequeña capilla de las damas, el lugar donde se destilaban los perfumes de Hardwick de rosas y hierbas de la propia finca. En el salón de baile, Bankotsu había ordenado que los sirvientes encendieran cientos de velas en las arañas de cristal, y desde la galería superior descendía flotando una música virginal. Bankotsu tendió los brazos y Kagome se dejó acoger por ellos. Mientras bailaban, ella cerró los ojos e imaginó que en verdad se hallaba en la época isabelina.

Vestía un traje de color jade idéntico, con volantes alrededor del cuello. Se sentía como si ya hubiese hecho antes lo mismo, con otro compañero que flexionaba sus poderosos músculos para alzarla en la alegre danza. Rió feliz mientras miraba a los ojos negros de su compañero, y entonces el rostro volvió a ser el de Bankotsu . Cuando él volvió a posarla en el suelo lustroso, la volvió hacia sí y susurró:

-Vayamos a pasear por la muralla.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y como dos conspiradores se escabulleron del salón de baile. Apoyada contra las piedras almenadas, bañada por la luz de la luna, Kagome dejó que la embriagara la magia de la noche. Aquel pequeño palacio era tan cálido y acogedor que daba la impresión de haber estado esperándola durante dos siglos, y ahora al fin ella había llegado a su, hogar. Hasta la atmósfera se hallaba cargada de romanticismo. Kagome sabía que estaba enamorada, pero no se creía capaz de amar al hombre tanto como a la casa.

-No me has mostrado la alcoba de la reina -murmuró con aire soñador.

Había pronunciado las palabras que él estaba esperando. En la oscuridad, Bankotsu sonrió ante su propia astucia.

-He dejado lo mejor para el final. Hay un pasadizo secreto-susurró.

-¡No me digas! -exclamó ella, fascinada.

Una de las chimeneas se abría para revelar unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo

-¿No necesitaremos una luz?

-Agárrate a mí, cariño. Iremos tanteando el camino.

Ella tendió una mano y apoyó la otra en la ancha espalda de Bankotsu . Sintió los músculos a través la tela y se ruborizó en la oscuridad. Era tanta la fuerza que contenía. ¿Qué pasaría si daba rienda suelta a toda aquella energía? Kagome se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. La oscuridad y el espacio reducido se aliaron con la excitación de la aventura para dejarla sin aliento. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando de repente se abrió una puerta y la luz inundó el pasillo. Bankotsu la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta secreta detrás de ellos. Era la cámara más impresionante que Kagome había visto jamás, muy amplia con un enorme hogar de piedra que cubría toda una pared. Sobre la repisa había un par de portarretratos, uno, de Isabel I, ataviada con un traje de terciopelo negro con cristales y piedras incrustadas; el otro, del primer conde de Bath.

Éste mostraba unos ojos dorados que brillaban en el rostro orgulloso y moreno.

Ante el fuego había un par de sillones que flanqueaban una mesa incrustada con cuadrados de ébano y marfil. Sobre ésta se hallaba dispuesto un juego de ajedrez exquisitamente tallado en jade, que parecía invitar a la partida. En el otro extremo del cuarto se apreciaban estantes llenos de libros que iban desde el suelo hasta el cielo raso; todos los volúmenes estaban encuadernados en cuero y sus títulos se hallaban grabados con letras doradas en relieve.

Había un escritorio de dos metros y medio de largo, con tinteros y plumas de plata, que estaba cubierto de cartas, documentos y mapas, como si alguien acabara de ser interrumpido mientras trabajaba. Una cama de dosel, con pesados cortinajes de terciopelo, dominaba la alcoba. Todo estaba decorado en los colores Tudor, verde y blanco, bordado con pequeñas coronas y leones dorados. El ambiente de la estancia se hallaba impregnado de un aroma a sándalo.

-Es perfecto -comentó Kagome con un suspiro.

En su imaginación, por un instante mágico la joven se convirtió en Isabel con su traje de terciopelo verde. Cerró los ojos, deseando que aquella alcoba fuese suya. Al abrirlos, Bankotsu le había servido una copa de vino rojo sangre. Kagome ya había bebido lo suficiente para sentirse algo inestable, pero en cierto modo tomar el vino y comportarse con cierta imprudencia le parecía adecuado. Vació la copa y sintió que una rosa de color rojo sangre le florecía en el pecho. Bankotsu le sacó la copa de los dedos y la atrajo con urgencia hacia sí. Su boca exigente buscó la de ella, forzándola a abrir los labios. Le dio un beso profundo y apasionado mientras con las manos buscaba las cintas de la parte trasera del vestido.

De repente se abrió la puerta y Sesshomaru Hardwick cruzó el umbral y entró en la cámara. Kagome soltó una exclamación y se apartó de Bankotsu . Una de sus manos voló rápida a la espalda abierta del vestido.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué diablos haces en casa esta noche?

-Mis asuntos en Bristol terminaron -respondió el hermano con tono práctico-. ¿Qué diablos haces tú?

-Estaba declarándome. Lady Kagome y yo estamos comprometidos para casarnos.

Kagome deseó protestar, pero en ese instante sólo pensaba en cómo huir de la mirada cínica del arrogante conde de Bath. Resultaba más que evidente que aquélla era su alcoba.

-Supongo que debo felicitaros -dijo el conde con tranquilidad-. Bienvenida a la familia

Kagome se hallaba en un terrible aprieto. Si negaba el compromiso, admitiría que actuaba como una prostituta. Bajó la mirada. -Por favor, discúlpenme. Un sentimiento de protección embargó a Sesshomaru Hardwick.

Kagome Higurashi era tan joven, tan encantadora... ¿Sería consciente de que se estaba sacrificando a un cerdo brutal?

(n/a: lo amo!)

-Bien, ¿están o no? -inquirió Kikyo mientras el carruaje conducía de regreso de Hardwick Hall a Queen Square.

-Sí... y no -respondió Kagome, pensando en cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Bueno, tu respuesta es tan clara como el lodo! ¿y por que salimos corriendo al alba como ladrones en la noche? –siguió Kikyo, mezclando metáforas

-Da la impresión de que estuvieras huyendo.

-Creo que lo estoy haciendo -admitió Kagome.

Kikyo se merecía alguna explicación acerca del modo repentino en que abandonaban Hardwick Hall.

-Anoche, tarde, el conde de Bath regresó de improviso y Bankotsu le dijo que estábamos comprometidos para casarnos.

Kikyo se desinfló en un rincón del asiento. -¡Gracias al cielo! Pensé que nunca lo haría.

Kagome se encrespó. -El asunto es que Bankotsu no me lo pidió, y yo no acepté.-

Detalles detalles sin importancia. Créeme, si se ha informado al conde, estás definitivamente comprometida.

-Quizá -replicó Kagome.

Había adoptado una cobarde actitud escapista; le pidió al señor Burke que preparara un carruaje que las llevara de regreso a Bath y le entregó una carta para Bankotsu . La noche anterior se había sentido a la vez enojada y humillada ante el hecho de que él la pusiera en tal compromiso, en especial frente al arrogante hermano. Había sido como si le tendiera una trampa deliberada. De haberse quedado allí esa mañana, se habría producido una escena terrible, que probablemente también habría involucrado Kikyo y a el conde, y eso era la último que ella quería.

Aquello era algo que tenía que ver exclusivamente con ella y Bankotsu ,Kagome se proponía resolverlo con él, en privado. Pero antes necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y tomar una decisión. En ese momento se sentía demasiado confundida para tomar una decisión racional que iba a afectar el resto de su vida. El problema consistía en que, en el instante en que Bankotsu leyera la carta, iría a verla. En el estado emocional en que Kagome se encontraba por el momento, lo más probable es que perdiera por completo control y dijera cosas de las que jamás tendría ocasión de desdecirse.

Necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas, un tiempo para pensar, para tomar su propia decisión sin que nadie la influyera. Al llegar a Queen Square, advirtió con desaliento que con las prisas había olvidado el equipaje. Al amanecer se había puesto presuradamente uno de sus corsés viejos y el más modesto e insípido vestido beige antes de ir a ver al muy correcto señor Burke.

Por Dios, jamás se había sentido tan poco atractiva en toda su vida. Le dio una propina generosa al conductor del carruaje de los Hardwick, en gesto de gratitud por tan veloz huida. El hombre quedó boquiabierto. Kagome se mordió los labios por haber cometido un error social, pero notó con cinismo que el chofer no rechazaba el dinero. Tomó el equipaje de Kikyo y lo colocó en el interior del coche.

La tía ya estaba dando órdenes en la cocina para disponer un almuerzo reconfortante.

-Mientras tanto pueden prepararme un tentempié de oporto y huevos, ntes de que me retire a dormir una siesta. Kagome pensó en escabullirse. Si Kikyo se iba a dormir, no la echaría de menos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Una mañana completa paseando a solas era más de lo que Kagome podía resistir. Una vez que se hubiese escapado, hasta podría tomarse todo el día. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer la tía ante eso? Quería cambiarse el odioso vestido beige, pero si subía tras Kikyo perdería un tiempo precioso. Un instante después Kagome salía como un rayo hacia la colina Sion y la calle Lansdown.

Cuando llegó a las cumbres y contempló entre los árboles la perfecta ciudad georgiana, la embargó una sensación de libertad. La brisa suave transportaba el eco de los sonidos que producía el agua.

Kagome alcanzaba a oír los antiguos manantiales que descendían por las colinas y el arrullo del río Avon al derramarse sobre la esclusa del puente Pulteney. Veía las agujas de la abadía medieval donde habían Coronado al rey Eduardo en el siglo x, y la magnífica curva del Circo, que el arquitecto John Wood construyera al estilo del Coliseo romano. Kagome se llenó los pulmones con el delicioso aire fresco y supo que había llegado a una decisión. En realidad era muy simple. Ella y Bankotsu estaban comprometidos, pero no se había definido la duración del compromiso. Si él accedía a que fuera largo, por ejemplo de un año, ella dejaría las cosas como estaban. En caso contrario, lo interrumpiría de inmediato. En unos meses sería mayor de edad y podría decidir por sí misma sobre su dinero y su herencia. Quería un año de libertad antes de someterse al control de un esposo.

Si Bankotsu la amaba, estaría dispuesto a esperar. Ahora que había tomado una decisión se liberó de la preocupación que la agobiaba. Su corazón volvió a aligerarse. Era una mañana hermosa, estaba en una espléndida ciudad antigua, y la mejor parte era que disponía de todo el día para explorar sus encantos.

Kagome comenzó a descender la colina, doblando primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, donde encontró una calle con hermosas tiendas de antigüedades. Los artículos del escaparate eran tan tentadores que no pudo sino entrar a mirar. Algunas cosas eran tan curiosas que ni podía nombrarlas. Había decenas de barriles de cobre, una tina pintada con patas en forma de garras, sillones de jardín tallados en piedra, relojes antiguos, espinetas y mandolinas. Se detuvo a admirar un tapiz medieval, un poco descolorido aunque de belleza sutil. Se estremeció hasta la médula al contemplar algo que había sobrevivido desde la Edad Media.

Siguió y se detuvo al encontrar una muestra de la artesanía romana. ¿De veras será auténtica?, pensó mientras el corazón le latía más fuerte. Había un casco d bronce con decoraciones a los costados, un escudo, espadas en vainas y dagas de acero. ¡Deben de ser del siglo I!, exclamó para sí. Al pasar los dedos por un casco romano imaginó que casi la quemaba. Contuvo la respiración al pensar que esas cosas habrían sobrevivido diecisiete siglos.

-Este casco perteneció a un centurión romano -murmuró asombrada.

Echó un vistazo a la tienda, pero no vio a ningún propietario. En un impulso repentino, se quito el sombrero para probarse el casco. Por un momento olvido que llevaba una peluca. Con una maldición sofocada metió los rizos blancos de la peluca bajo las piezas laterales que protegían las mejillas.

El casco de bronce era increíblemente pesado, y cuando intentó quitárselo descubrió que se le había atascado en la cabeza. Sintió un zumbido en los oídos. Se mareó y se le nubló la vista. Luego, de repente, experimentó frío en todo el cuerpo, como si un aire helado la atravesara. Tenía la extraña sensación de que era transportada por el espacio a gran velocidad, aunque permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar. El volumen del ruido que sentía en la cabeza aumentó hasta que le pareció que le estallaban los tímpanos. Levantó las manos para taparse las orejas, pero sólo sintió el enorme casco de bronce, que le producía un dolor de cabeza intolerable. Luego comenzó a caer, más allá del suelo.

Kagome oyó que unos hombres gritaban, y vio que de alguna manera se hallaba al aire libre y el sol le daba en la cara y le cegaba los ojos. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero cuando aún estaba de rodillas divisó dos caballos enormes que tiraban de una especie de cuadriga y se le venían encima.

De forma instintiva, se arrojó al suelo para esquivar los cascos. Los caballos retrocedieron bruscamente al verla en su camino, y la carreta resonó como un trueno al detenerse a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Oyó que alguien soltaba un alarido y se dio cuenta de que era ella misma. Una voz masculina vociferaba y la maldecía a pleno pulmón.

Kagome notó vagamente que había otros caballos y hombres reunidos allí cerca, pero toda su atención se centraba en el hombre que ía los mismos cabellos y ojos dorados, la misma nariz aguileña, pero una cicatriz le atravesaba el rostro desde la sien hasta la mejilla, confiriéndole un aire saturnino.

Tenía una espalda increíblemente ancha, un torso muy musculoso y por completo desnudo. Vestía una especie de disfraz que también le dejaban las piernas al desnudo, y estas eran tan fuertes y gruesas que parecían roble. Kagome miró las ruedas que casi la habían arrollado y vio que pertenecían a una cuadriga. La invadió una oleada de furia cuando se percató de que casi la había matado un ridículo grupo de hombres que iban vestidos de romano y corrían una estúpida carrera de cuadrigas.

-¡Malditos imbéciles!. Hombres adultos entregados a juegos de niños, deberían azotarlos!

El hombre moreno la señaló con el dedo. -¡Agárrenla! -ordenó.

Dos individuos enormes obedecieron de inmediato. A Kagome le castañetearon los dientes cuando la pusieron de pie y la mantuvieron inmóvil hasta que se acercó el jefe, que se paró junto a ella, altísimo e iracundo.

-¡Mujer zarrapastrosa! Casi lastimas a mis caballos.

-Quién eres?- gritó.

Kagome lo miró perpleja. Aunque él hablaba una extraña mezcla de italiano y latín, lo entendió todo.

-¡Por Júpiter! ¡Has robado un casco! -acusó el hombre al tiempo que acercaba una mano enorme y se lo arrancaba de la cabeza.

Al ver el cabello blanco, pensó que Kagome era una vieja. El vestido sucio y abultado que ella llevaba le cubría todo el cuerpo desde la garganta hasta los talones. Era la mujer más extraña que él jamás hubiese visto

\- Como no me has contestado, lo haré yo por ti. Eres una espía... una espía druida, por el aspecto de tus extraños ropajes.

Lo que decía no tenía sentido. Kagome lo miró a los ojos dorados y vio cómo contenía la furia.

-Sáquenla del camino y amárrenla bien. Más tarde la interrogaré.-

.

.

.

.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **La verdad que quiero saber que pareja mas le gustaria un:**_

 _ **inuxkag**_

 _ **sesshxkag**_

 _ **banxkag**_

 ** _Ademas uso este pequeño espacio para agradecerte Lica por tus comentarios xd_**

 ** _Besos!_**

 ** _Aishela_**


	9. chapter 9

_**Holaaaa!**_

 _ **gracias por sus reviews! ya saben que me encantan!**_

 _ **Bueno en verdad pensaba publicar este cap dentro de 1 semana pero por agradecimiento a sus comentarios se los publico antes!**_

Desde ya muchas gracias a las personas que leen mis historias y mas que nada que la siguen!

Abajo hay un agradecimiento !

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Esclava del Amor**_

 _ **Capitulo 9**_

Los hombres se la llevaron a rastras.

-¡Suéltenme! ¿Cómo se atreven a maniatarme? ¿Es el cerdo de Sesshomaru Hardwick?

Se dio cuenta de que los hombres entendían sus palabras, porque rieron y contestaron: -No, el cerdo es Sesshomaru Taisho, el Demonio Perro.

La sujetaban con rudeza, sin importarles si le hacían daño. Kagome comenzó a sentir miedo en lugar de rabia. La llevaron a una carreta de madera. Uno de los hombres buscó un collar de hierro, que le cerró alrededor el cuello como si tratara de refrenar aun perro molesto.

-¡No pueden hacerme esto! -gritó Kagome, pero los hombres se marcharon, con la mente ocupada en otra cosa.

En un instante la olvidaron. Era prisionera de aquellos hombres extraños, crueles e incivilizados. Se desplomó en la tierra y rompió a llorar. Una vez que empezó no pudo parar; lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Al final entendió que no le serviría de nada. Nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención, de modo que, tras unos llorosos estremecimientos y repetidos gestos de enjugarse la cara con las manos sucias y sonarse nariz en la manga, sus sollozos cedieron. Entonces comenzó a observar el panorama que se abría ante ella. Habían trazado una pista para la carrera de cuadrigas, y todos los hombres a la vista, participaran o no, vestían como soldados romanos. Sin importar el color, la estatura o el peso, todos gozaban de un soberbio estado físico.

"Son como deberían ser los hombres, aunque rara vez lo sean", pensó la joven.

Los corredores de cuadrigas eran temerarios. Todos daban la impresión de preferir morir a perder. Daban poca importancia a la seguridad física; corrían con los ejes de las ruedas pegados unos a otros, en su empeño supremo por ganar. Los pobres diablos cuyas cuadrigas se volcaban debían alejarse como mejor pudieran para ponerse a salvo, por que ningún competidor detenía los caballos para evitar lastimarlos. Cada uno pensaba en sí mismo; todo consistía en ganar. No obstante, Kagome veía con claridad cuánto disfrutaban, por el alboroto colectivo que hacían al reír, gritar, fanfarronear o maldecir.

Uno de los hombres sobresalía de entre el resto. No podían vencerlo. Se trataba de Sesshomaru Taisho. Su grupo de caballos blancos era tan espléndido como él. Kagome se llevó la mano al cuello, que aprisionaba su pesado collar de hierro. Estaba acalorada, sucia y sedienta, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada hasta que la liberasen. Cuando la desencadenaran buscaría a las autoridades y haría que los arrestaran a todos. Miró alrededor con objeto de orientarse y reconoció el lugar. Qué extraño parecía todo aquello. Se hallaba en las alturas, pero en lugar de la georgiana ciudad de Bath, se extendía ante ella una ciudad por completo distinta. Era un área de aproximadamente diez hectáreas, que estaba cubierta por construcciones semejantes a enormes cuarteles militares. El resto comprendía villas y templos. Los edificios más grandes tenían pilares del clásico estilo romano, aunque guardaban cierta semejanza con Bath.

Kagome alcanzaba a ver el vapor que despedían los baños, pero había uno que estaban demoliendo. No, se hallaba equivocada... se encontraba en plena construcción. ¿Cómo era posible? Kagome intentó recordar qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrarse en aquel lugar. Le resultaba difícil recordar con exactitud. Iba caminando por calle Lansdown. Recordaba una tienda de antigüedades. ¿Había entrado?, Estaba casi segura de que sí, pero a continuación sólo recordaba el galope de los caballos que casi la habían atropellado. Miró hacia el sur. Las laderas estaban cubiertas de plantas que parecían vides florecientes.

¡Los viñedos se extendían tan lejos como alcanzaba la vista! Si no hubiese sabido que era imposible, habría jurado que se la había transportado a tiempos remotos, ¡cuando los romanos dominaban Gran Bretaña! Al terminar la carrera, el sol ya se ponía detrás de las colinas circundantes.

Sesshomaru Taisho se dirigía hacia Kagome acompañado por un joven muy atractivo.

-Tus hombres están mejorando -oyó elogiar al joven-. Como te dije, es bueno impartir severa disciplina, pero si no la combinas con diversión te meterás en problemas.

-Me encanta lidiar con los alborotadores, hermano. Por eso fui centurión antes de cumplir diecinueve años, y centurión de cohortes a los veintiuno.

Taisho propinó un afectuoso coscorrón al joven gigantesco.

-No olvides, Bankotsu , que esta noche cenas conmigo.

Uno de los hombres que había maniatado a Kagome saludó a Taisho.

-¿Puedo disponer de la prisionera, general?

Sesshomaru Taisho lo miró desorientado por un momento; luego recordó de quién hablaba.

-No. Si la matas no obtendré respuestas.

-¿Tienes una prisionera? -preguntó Bankotsu .

Taisho señaló con la cabeza hacia donde se hallaba la mujer con el collar de hierro. -Es una criatura de aspecto extraño. La sorprendí espiándonos.

Luego ordenó al soldado: -Llévala a mi villa para que la interrogue.

-Déjamela a mí -sugirió Bankotsu -. Pronto le sacaré la verdad.

-Si empleo tus métodos, sus gritos molestarán a los nativos. Ya hay demasiado desasosiego por el momento.

-No sé por qué diablos te preocupas tanto por los nativos. Los incivilizados britanos son poco menos que bárbaros. El temor es un arma que deberías usar más a menudo.

-No instruyas a tus superiores acerca de cómo manejar sus asuntos- replicó Taisho con una sonrisa burlona.

El soldado indicó con un gesto a Kagome que subiera a la carreta donde la habían maniatado. Ella lo hizo con esfuerzo, al tiempo que el vehículo empezaba a descender la colina. El viaje era sorprendentemente plácido, considerando la carreta primitiva en que iba. El camino por el que avanzaban estaba bien construido. "Un camino romano", pensó Kagome en silencio. Se repetía a sí misma que estaba soñando o, con mayor exactitud, que se hallaba en medio de una pesadilla, pero sabía con certeza que no iba a despertar.

Aquello estaba sucediéndole de verdad.

No sabía cómo, pero temía que ya no estaba en el siglo XVIII.

Y, algo mucho peor aún, era prisionera del hombre que regía aquel lugar. ¡Él y el soldado habían hablado casi con indiferencia acerca de darle muerte! El miedo la invadía. Tenía la sensación de que ella era causante de su propio infortunio. ¡Por supuesto que debía sucederle algo así! ¿Cuántas veces había dicho que le desagradaba su propia época? Vivía soñando despierta, con la mente puesta en tiempos de la historia que le parecían más esplendorosos.

Despreciaba a los hombres de su generación; los consideraba unos débiles petimetres en comparación con los de la época isabelina o los caballeros de armadura de la Edad Media. ¿Y si el destino hubiese decidido hacerle probar cómo eran realmente esos hombres?

Que Dios la asistiera; al lado de esos romanos, los conquistadores normandos parecían refinados caballeros. La carreta pasó por un portón hacia el jardín amurallado de la villa. Se detuvo ante la puerta trasera. Un hombre mayor de mediana estatura, que vestía una toga lisa de cuyo cinturón colgaba un látigo, habló con el conductor del vehículo. Miró a Kagome con la altivez de un príncipe.

Libérenla. -No se esforzó por disimular su desagrado ante lo que veía-. Ven -ordenó.

Kagome se frotó el cuello irritado por el collar, pero no se movió de la carreta. El hombre la apuntó con un dedo largo e imperativo

-¡Ven! -La mano se poso en el látigo, en claro gesto de amenaza.

Kagome bajó de la carreta y se acercó con lentitud.

-Yo soy Jaken, el amo de esclavos de esta morada. Y me obedecerás.-

Tenía los ojos de un tono verde claro, descoloridos. Lo único que Kagome vio en ellos, a juzgar por la expresión de ese momento, fue un exceso de orgullo

\- Me seguirás -ordenó el amo.

La condujo por un pasillo largo con suelo de baldosas. Pasaron por una arcada hacia una cámara que estaba amueblada con bancos de madera. Las baldosas aparecían decoradas con un hermoso diseño de mosaico. Jaken hizo sonar sus manos fuertes, y dos mujeres acudieron de inmediato. Vestían largas túnicas de lino liso; llevaban el cabello castaño recogido en la nuca. Kagome notó que las dos carecían de atractivo y hasta mostraban un aspecto rústico, pero ambas lucían inmaculadamente limpias. Jaken habló a las mujeres con el mismo tono dominante con que se él había dirigido a Kagome. Ellas inclinaron la cabeza y fueron de inmediato a cumplir sus órdenes. Jaken señaló uno de los bancos y Kagome se sentó, aliviada.

Tenía las rodillas flojas; estaba tan nerviosa que deseaba gritar. Pero era mejor no desperdiciar la energía discutiendo con aquel hombre, ya que necesitaría hasta la última pizca de sus fuerzas para cuando llegara Sesshomaru Taisho.

Y sin duda llegaría. De eso estaba segura, aunque fuera lo único de lo que tenía alguna certeza en aquel momento. Poco después las mujeres regresaron con comida y bebida. A Kagome le sorprendió que el refrigerio fuera para ella. Tomó de la bandeja la copa de peltre y bebió sedienta. Era un agradable brebaje de uvas dulces.

Sentía la garganta tan seca que vació la copa. Una de las mujeres se la llenó de nuevo, sirviéndole de una botella de piedra. La otra mujer depositó la bandeja con comida en el banco junto a Kagome. Uno de los platos contenía corazones de alcaucil, aceitunas tiernas y queso blanco suave. Otro plato estaba repleto de finas rebanadas de carne fría y pan blanco crujiente y aún tibio, recién salido del horno.

Kagome se resistía a disfrutar de los alimentos, pero como temía que la castigaran haciéndola pasar hambre, se metió algo de comida en la boca y comenzó a masticar. Tras ingerir unos bocados quedó satisfecha; no podía tragar más, pese a que la comida estaba sabrosa y bien preparada. La apartó y volvió a beber. Kagome se acurrucó contra la pared cuando Sesshomaru Taisho cruzó la arcada.

Una mujer joven apareció como surgida de la nada, portando un manojo de toallas. A pesar de ser alta y estar bien formada, al lado de Sesshomaru parecía menuda. Cuando se aproximó Jaken, la mujer retrocedió haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Lidiará con la cautiva antes o después del baño, general?

Kagome vio que una expresión de fastidio cruzaba el rostro del general. Una vez más se había olvidado de ella. Sin perder tiempo, la abordó en tono directo y autoritario. Los ojos dorados la recorrieron con aire de superioridad.

-¿Quién eres? -Las palabras y los modales no mostraban el menor titubeo.

-Soy lady Kagome Higurashi.

El hombre lanzó una fuerte carcajada con cierto deje divertido

-¡Ja! Kagome. ¿Te consideras una diosa?

-No, Kagome es mi nombre. No soy una diosa, pero sí soy una dama.- Levantó la cara en gesto desafiante-. ¿y quién eres tú?

Él quedó perplejo por el tono que empleaba la joven.

-Yo soy el hombre que decide si tú vives o mueres. Eres mi prisionera, mi propiedad. Quiero respuestas, ¡Y las quiero ya!-

Kagome dio un salto, a pesar de su decisión de hacerle frente. Tragó saliva.

-Eres un bruto y un engreído -espetó en voz contenida.

-Dos de mis mejores cualidades. ¿De qué nacionalidad eres?

-Soy inglesa... Británica.

-¡Otra mentira, por Júpiter!. Las tribus de Britania son de primitivos cazadores de cabezas, tan salvajes e incivilizados que todavía se pintan el cuerpo con glasto para asustar a los enemigos.

Kagome guardó silencio un instante. No podía negar que los antiguos britanos eran en verdad como él los describía.

-¿De donde viniste? -inquirió el general.

-De Londres. Vivo en Londres.

-¿Te refieres a Londinium? Hasta tu lenguaje es extraño. ¡Y ésa es otra condenada mentira! Londinium fue destruida por el fuego hace unos meses. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Aquae Sulis?

"¡Aquae Sulis, por supuesto! Ése es el nombre romano de Bath comprendió Kagome.

-Estabas espiando. Eres una sucia espía druida. ¿Acaso es Aquae Sulis la próxima ciudad que quemarán los salvajes britanos, a quienes ustedes, los druidas, tienen bajo su control? .

Kagome se apresuró a buscar información en su memoria. Había devorado muchos libros de historia y sabía que en los años 60-61 antes de Cristo la reina Boadicea de Britania había liderado un levantamiento de las tribus nativas contra los romanos y había quemado Londres.

-No soy druida -afirmó con veracidad.

-¿Entonces qué eres, además de un sucio montón de harapos?

Aquel bruto incivilizado tenía la capacidad de herirla en su orgullo. Sin embargo, no podía darle ninguna respuesta que lo apaciguara.

-Con esos trapos ni siquiera puedo saber tu sexo o tu edad. ¡Desvístanla! -ordenó a las mujeres.

Las mismas esclavas que habían llevado la comida intentaron quitarle la ropa. Como Kagome se resistió, la más alta dejó las toallas y acudió a asistirlas. Kagome huyó por el suelo de baldosas hacia la pared opuesta. Jaken tomó el látigo y avanzó con intenciones más que obvias. Con los ojos llameantes, Kagome mostró los colmillos como un furioso gato salvaje.

-¡Romanos cobardes! ¿La única manera que conocen de tratar a una britana es azotándola?

Estas palabras divirtieron a Sesshomaru Taisho, que sonrió como un lobo.

-Jaken no es romano, sino britano. Según mi experiencia, en el mundo no existe mejor amo de esclavos que otro esclavo.

Kagome estaba horrorizada. La habían acorralado y comenzaron a desvestirla. Sólo le dejaron el corsé y la inmunda peluca. Todos miraban perplejos la prenda apretada que la embutía. La humillación le tiñó las mejillas.

Taisho miró a Jaken y comentó sin darle importancia:

-Debe de ser algún espurio ilegal que usan las sacerdotisas druidas. ¡Quítenselo!

Después de mucho forcejear, empujar y tirar de las cintas mientras Kagome lanzaba maldiciones y repartía arañazos, el corsé salió. En el forcejeo también saltó la polvorienta peluca.

Taisho vio que se producía una transformación a la vez asombrosa y placentera. Al caer el falso pelo blanco, una masa sedosa de bucles azabaches se desparramaron por la espalda de Kagome, que era una deliciosa curva de alabastro.

Libre de la prenda que la aprisionaba y le distorsionaba el cuero cabelludo, resultaba en verdad muy femenina, toda delicadas curvas y montículos. Los pechos redondos y erguidos estaban coronados por pezones idénticos a capullos de rosas. La cintura era tan fina que casi se la podía encerrar en una sola mano fuerte. Las nalgas se dibujaban suaves, preludio de unos muslos sedosos y unas piernas esbeltas. La piel era clara e inmaculada; el cuerpo más hermoso que el de cualquier diosa. Kagome se acurrucó en un banco de madera con excesiva modestia.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru Taisho respondió enseguida a la belleza que tenía delante. Era tanta la diferencia respecto a las demás mujeres, que casi no podía creerlo. Aquella muchacha semejaba una fina copa italiana puesta entre gruesas jarras de piedra.

-¡Por los dioses! -murmuró con voz ronca-. Báñenla y envíenla a mi lecho. -Luego se retiró a su piscina privada, que se hallaba al final del jardín.

Kagome miró a Jaken con repugnancia.

-Tienes mucha suerte -dijo el hombre-. Al amo le gustó lo que ocultaban tus harapos. Tu cuerpo te salvó la vida, por lo menos de momento.

A Jaken le sorprendía que Sesshomaru mostrara tanto interés por una mujer, ya que el general no solía perder tiempo con el sexo opuesto. Era un militar severo, que disponía de poco tiempo para las féminas. Visitaba a alguna prostituta o usaba a una esclava un par de veces por semana, aunque nunca había demostrado preferencia por ninguna en particular, pese a que todas las que allí habitaban ansiaban su atención.

-Por favor, déme algo para cubrirme.

-Los romanos no se avergüenzan del cuerpo desnudo. De hecho, lo muestran en toda oportunidad que se les presenta -replicó Jaken con voz cortante.

-Yo no soy romana -aclaró Kagome, y se cubrió el pecho desnudo con su propio cabello.

-Llama a una esclava de baño, o mejor a dos. La mujer es caprichosa - ordenó Jaken a una de las mujeres. Las dos muchachas entraron en la habitación tan pronto como se retiró la criada. Eran jóvenes y atléticas, y llevaban el cabello cortado al rape. Vestían túnicas blancas cortas y sandalias.

-Bañen a la nueva esclava, y luego devuélvanmela. Yo elegiré una estola para ella.

-¡No soy una esclava! -exclamó Kagome desafiante, con la cabeza bien erguida.

Jaken suspiro. Se acerco al banco de madera y dijo en voz baja, con infinita paciencia: -Necesitas unos buenos azotes. El instinto me indica que, si te azoto ahora mismo, me ahorrare bastantes problemas. Sin embargo, el amo disfrutará más de tu cuerpo sin las marcas de mi látigo.

-¡Está loco! -replicó Kagome.

-La vida será infinitamente más simple para ambos si llegamos a un acuerdo -prosiguió Jaken

-Tu lenguaje y modales me dicen que eres una muchacha inteligente. Mi posición en esta morada es segura, porque mi palabra es ley. Y mi palabra es ley porque imparto disciplina a todo el que se halla por debajo de mí. Esta casa funciona con perfecto orden; por lo tanto, es un hogar feliz. Y eso es exactamente lo que quiere el general, y lo que el general quiere lo quiero yo. Por tanto, lo que yo quiera debes quererlo tú. ¿Queda claro?

-Perfectamente claro -respondió Kagome en el mismo tono-. No hay fallo en su lógica, ¡pero aborrezco su cobardía y su falta de sensibilidad moral!

Los ojos de Jaken brillaron peligrosos. -Continúa.-

El tono indicaba con claridad que si Kagome continuaba, debería atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Estoy desnuda. Me niego a seguir hablando con usted.

Jaken entendió perfectamente lo que ella había querido decir. Él era el esclavo que manejaba a su propia gente cumpliendo las órdenes de un romano. Los ideales de la muchacha eran muy elevados y nobles sólo…

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chan chan chaaan!**_

 ** _Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_**

 ** _Lica_** ** _: jajaja gracias! no te voy a abandonar . Lo del tema de bankotsu y kag la verdad que no es una pareja que me desagrade asi que ya veremos si terminan juntos xd .Igual yo tambien me vuelvo loca si veo a unos hombres todo marcados_** ** _puff_** ** _se me cae la baba . Gracias igualmente que tengas un lindo finde!_**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios :_**

 ** _Andy Taisho_**

 ** _Asia12_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Holaaa!_**

 ** _Volviii despues de mucho !_**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios!_**

 ** _Actualice mi otra historia, asi que vayan a leerla!_**

 ** _Tengo algo que comentarles al Final de este cap disfruten!_**

 ** _Esclava del Amor_**

 ** _Capitulo10_**

Los ideales de la muchacha eran muy elevados y nobles sólo porque nunca había experimentado la esclavitud. A Jaken le interesaba saber cuánto tiempo más se mantendrían esos principios después de que él le hiciera saber qué significaba ser una esclava. No tendría que esperar demasiado.

-Confiaba en que llegáramos a un entendimiento, pero sólo hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida. Que así sea-

Hizo señas a las esclavas para que se la llevaran. No fueron en la misma dirección que el general, de modo que Kagome supuso que había más de una zona de baños. La condujeron del otro lado de unos portones cubiertos por pesadas cortinas de lona. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que no había más ojos masculinos fijos en ella.

El suelo del cuarto, que no era demasiado amplio, estaba cubierto por inmaculadas baldosas blancas; las bañeras eran cuadradas, de color turquesa. De la bañera más grande se elevaban nubes de vapor. El agua humeante la invitaba a sumergirse.

-Puedo bañarme sola -aclaró Kagome con firmeza al tiempo que descendía los escalones hacia el agua.

Las esclavas cruzaron miradas pero no protestaron. Una de ellas echó en el agua algo que sacó de una hermosa botella. Las nubes de vapor aromatizado subieron hasta invadir los sentidos de Kagome.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó.

-Incienso, una hierba aromática -respondieron las esclavas.

El agua tibia era celestial. Kagome cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra las baldosas de color turquesa. Respiró hondo, y le pareció que las preocupaciones y los temores que amenazaban con desbordarla comenzaban a esfumarse. De repente oyó que había otras personas en el agua, con ella. Abrió los ojos y se estremeció al ver a una esclava de baño a cada lado; cada una de ellas sostenía en la mano un arma de aspecto temible. Kagome gritó, y las muchachas intentaron calmarla.

-Es sólo un cepillo -dijo una, mostrándoselo en la palma abierta de la mano.

-¿Un cepillo?

-Es un utensilio que sirve para raspar la piel-explicó la esclava al ver el desconcierto de Kagome

-No duele. Ven-

Kagome se sentía demasiado cansada para protestar. Salió del agua, se echó sobre una superficie de mármol, como le indicaron. Eso de que le rasparan la piel daba la impresión de ser una experiencia desagradable, pero se dio cuenta de que encontraría innumerables costumbres extrañas en aquella villa y en Aquae Sulis.

Cuanto más rápido se adaptara más fácil le resultaría todo. Tener que adaptarse a otra época y cultura iba a revolucionar su concepción de las cosas. La perturbaría en el aspecto físico, y también en el mental y el emocional. Se dijo que era más inteligente y más culta que cualquiera de las personas que habitaban aquella casa, y el hecho de proceder del mundo moderno la hacía mas civilizada que cualquiera de los personajes primitivos del siglo I.

Allí debía dejarse llevar por el discurrir de lo cotidiano. Tenía que aceptar las diferencias más pequeñas, que en realidad eran inconsecuentes. Reservaría su energía y sus fuerzas para protestar contra aspectos más importantes, aquellos que jamás podría aceptar. ¡Como la esclavitud! Sin duda se trataba de algo abominable para todas las personas civilizadas. Le sorprendió muy gratamente la sensación que le producía el cepillo al deslizarse por su cuerpo. Las esclavas le dieron masajes con aceite de almendras y retiraron el exceso con una toalla limpia, luego la llevaron de nuevo al agua caliente y le lavaron el cabello con puñados de jabón suave.

Por último, la hicieron salir de la bañera para sumergirse en una más pequeña. El agua fría le cortó la respiración, y las esclavas rieron con ella cuando se le erizó la piel de los brazos y las piernas. La envolvieron en una gran toalla seca y le enjugaron el agua del cabello hasta dejarle una masa de bucles apenas húmedos. Luego las muchachas se cambiaron las túnicas mojadas por otras secas, idénticas a las primeras. Entonces la condujeron a otra habitación de la villa.

El suelo era de suntuoso mosaico y las paredes estaban pintadas de un contrastante color crema. En las paredes había antorchas que iluminaban el cuarto. Las esclavas la invitaron a sentarse en una banqueta semejante a un trono, que estaba cubierta con un almohadón y cuyas patas aparecían exquisitamente talladas, como si la hubiese creado el famoso diseñador georgiano Robert Adam.

Entonces Kagome se percató de que quizás Adam hubiera tomado prestado ese diseño de los romanos. El espejo, de pura plata bruñida, habría resultado de un valor casi incalculable en los tiempos modernos. Una de las esclavas se sentó a trabajarle el cabello con peines, cepillos y pinzas calientes.

La otra abrió una caja tallada y extrajo potes de cremas, lociones, perfumes y pinturas para el rostro. Kagome era lo bastante mujer como para disfrutar del embellecimiento de su persona. Observó fascinada cómo su cara quedaba enmarcada por los pequeños rizos que formaban los mechones más cortos de las sienes y la frente. El resto le caía por los hombros y la espalda.

La otra esclava le coloreó las mejillas, dio un toque de carmín a los labios y hasta le sombreó los párpados con un tono plateado. Kagome se contempló en el espejo con desconcertante placer. Las esclavas habían obrado magia. ¡La habían convertido en un ser hermoso!

Jaken entro en la habitación con una túnica que había elegido para Kagome. Los ojos de color chocolate se encontraron con los de color negro y les sostuvieron la mirada un instante. El atuendo que el hombre había elegido era de un tono tan vibrante que Kagome anheló poseerlo.

Jaken lo tendió a una de las mujeres y se paró con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a la espera de que se lo pusieran. Kagome luchó contra el desagrado que le causaba que un hombre la viera vestirse. Sabía que ninguna protesta la libraría de él. Lo consideraría sencillamente un esclavo, no un hombre.

Este pensamiento la llenó de culpa. ¿Acaso ya empezaba a corromperse?. La túnica de seda era de color magenta. Kagome jamás se habría atrevido siquiera a soñar con poseer ninguna prenda de aquel tono magnífico, que realzaba su belleza tornando el cabello en luz de luna y la piel en nácar. No llevaba ropa interior, y la ironía de la situación no le paso inadvertida. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado tener el cuerpo libre de incómodas prendas íntimas?.

Una de las esclavas se arrodilló a sus pies y le calzó unas sandalias con plataforma de corcho. Cuando se incorporó para ver si podía caminar, Kagome advirtió que en un costado la túnica de seda magenta presentaba un corte que llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba ver la pierna a cada paso. Y encaramada en las plataformas de corcho, sus piernas parecían muy largas. Jaken la miró con ojos entornados.

-El almizcle egipcio -ordenó.

Se trataba de un perfume tan costoso que la esclava alcanzó a Jaken el frasco de alabastro, en vez de aplicárselo ella misma a Kagome. Cuando el hombre se dispuso a ponerle unas gotas entre los pechos, los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse. El toque de Jaken fue tan indiferente e impersonal que Kagome supo que aquel gesto constituía un primer paso hacia el entendimiento.

Kagome había logrado olvidar las palabras del general, dueño de la maravillosa villa. Pero ahora le volvieron a la mente: "Báñenla y envíenla a mi lecho". Bien, la primera orden se había cumplido. La habían bañado y embellecido. Él ya no la consideraría "un saco de ropa sucia". Kagome daba gracias a Dios por ello; una mujer se sentía más segura y poderosa cuando se sabía la más hermosa. Ahora podían llevarla a la alcoba del amo, donde quiera que ésta se hallara. ¡Ya estaba lista para enfrentarse a él! De pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había querido decir el hombre. ¡El general se proponía acostarse con ella! Por Dios, cuán estúpida era.

Para eso la habían bañado y perfumado. ¡La habían transformado en un objeto de placer para que él la disfrutara! Las pupilas de Kagome adquirieron un tono negro oscuro cuando miró furiosa a Jaken.

-¡Está muy equivocado si piensa que iré sin más a la alcoba del general! Podrá dar órdenes a estas esclavas para contentar su negro corazón, pero yo no soy su esclava, y no obedeceré sus órdenes. –

Vio que la mano de Jaken tomaba el látigo, y adoptó una expresión de desafío

-No cederé sin oponer resistencia. Perturbaré la tranquilidad de esta morada, sembraré el caos, ¡causaré tal pandemónium que despertaré a todos los muertos! -Hablaba con indignación, desafiante, las manos apoyadas en las caderas

-Destruiré esta casa piedra a piedra antes que someterme a él.-

Jaken contaba con diversas armas para obligarla a obedecer. Eligió una sutil.

-Lo que ocurra entre Sesshomaru Taisho y tú es asunto vuestro. Reconozco tus fuertes principios y estoy seguro de que no arrastrarás a otros a causa de esto. Si las esclavas no te llevan a la alcoba del señor, las azotarán por desobediencia. Como amo de esclavos de esta vivienda, seré yo el que ordene azotarlas, mientras que tu preciosa piel seguirá intacta. Tienes una lengua elocuente. Te sugiero que esperes al Primus Pilus en su cámara y le digas a él mismo que destruirás su villa piedra a piedra.-

Kagome tragó con dificultad. Lo que Jaken sugería requeriría gran coraje. Sin embargo, la alternativa resultaba imposible de considerar. Nadie debía ser azotado por causa de ella, si se podía evitar. Jaken se había valido de su ingenio para persuadirla de que cumpliera las órdenes. En el fondo, Kagome no podía sino admirar la inteligencia de sus tácticas.

-Vamos -consintió Kagome, inclinando la cabeza.

Jaken la condujo al segundo piso de la villa y la hizo pasar a una gran alcoba.

-Después de cenar, el amo y su hermano fueron al anfiteatro. Pueden transcurrir horas antes de que regrese. Te sugiero que descanses mientras puedas-

El consejo no contribuyó a animarla, pero se aguantó las ganas de replicar con mordacidad a Jaken, y le permitió retirarse.

Sesshomaru Taisho ansiaba pasar aquella velada con su hermano menor. Hacía cinco años que no se veían. Ahora la legión del hermano había llegado a Britania y se sometería a un entrenamiento riguroso en Aquae Sulis antes de aventurarse en la salvaje Britania occidental, aún no conquistada. Sesshomaru esperó en el atrio, listo para recibir a Bankotsu cuando entrara en la villa.

En lugar de abrazarlo, le dio una palmada en el hombro. -Por Júpiter, que buen aspecto tienes. Estás mucho más robusto que el muchachito de diecisiete años al que dejé en Roma.-

Bankotsu había seguido los pasos de su hermano. A los catorce años, Sesshomaru había iniciado una carrera de veintiséis años de servicio militar, convirtiéndose en un soldado profesional de por vida. Bankotsu había debido esperar hasta los diecisiete, porque no poseía los músculos de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, lo que le faltaba en el plano físico lo compensaba con ferocidad, gracias a la cual logró ascender a centurión de cohorte y ponerse al mando de más de quinientos soldados. Dominaba a sus hombres mediante el miedo, y le habría agradado cambiar su apuesto rostro por el de Sesshomaru.

El semblante del hermano era moreno y severo. El puente de la nariz y los planos de las mejillas le conferían un aspecto duro, austero, invencible. La cicatriz que le cruzaba desde la sien hasta la mejilla de color violeta oscuro sumaba un toque de violencia salvaje que Bankotsu codiciaba.

Al ver la villa de su hermano, no fue el rostro de Sesshomaru lo único que codició. Era casi tan grande como la del padre de ambos, en Roma. El atrio tenía un cielo raso de vidrio a través del cual se veían las estrellas, así como una fuente de mármol con peces dorados y plateados que nadaban veloces entre las frondosas plantas acuáticas. Caminaron entre los pilares de mármol y entraron en el triclinio, donde Sesshomaru cenaba solo o agasajaba a los invitados.

Toda la estancia estaba decorada en dorado y blanco. Unos pilares de mármol rodeaban las paredes, y había mesas de mármol entre sillones reclinables, que se hallaban cubiertos de almohadas y almohadones dorados y blancos.

-Imponente. ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay? -preguntó Bankotsu, decidido a no traicionar su envidia.

-Una veintena, quizá -respondió Taisho al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-¿Cuántos esclavos?-

-En la casa, treinta -informó Taisho, sin tener en cuenta los esclavos que trabajaban en los jardines y en el peristilo amurallado, convertido en un hermoso santuario.

No deseaba parecer ostentoso ante Bankotsu. -¿Tienes más?-

Ya que Bankotsu no lo dejaría en paz, Sesshomaru le dijo toda la verdad.

-Tengo cien. Todos obtenidos en batallas como trofeos de guerra. Luché una década en África y la Galia antes de venir a Britania. Combatí cuatro años aquí antes de convertirme en Primus Pilus. Eso suma muchos prisioneros-

-Yo no tomo prisioneros. La emoción de la batalla mancha de sangre mi espada en la matanza de los enemigos de los romanos-

-Con una guía adecuada, los enemigos pueden convertirse en aliados. Mis esclavos son todos trabajadores voluntariosos. Construyen carreteras, acueductos y baños. Algunos son ingenieros. Están aprendiendo habilidades que podrán utilizar una vez que queden en libertad-

-¿Libertad? Eres un tonto, Sesshomaru. Cuando termines con ellos, debes enviarlos a las galeras o a Roma a luchar en el circo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas terminará pronto con ellos, antes que dejarlos vivir para que te acuchillen por la espalda alguna noche oscura-

Sesshomaru cambió de tema. Al igual que muchos romanos, Bankotsu disfrutaba con el derramamiento de sangre. Por ello ascendería de rango. Varias tribus salvajes de los celtas eran cazadoras de cabezas. Las montañas del oeste y la isla de Mona eran como una marcha hacia el Hades.

-¿Tanto ha cambiado Roma en cinco años?-

-¿Bromeas? Desde tu último permiso para recuperarte de tus heridas han construido bastante; no reconocerías el lugar. ¡Desde que Nerón se convirtiera en emperador los entretenimientos resultan espectaculares! Son la envidia del mundo entero. Tenemos cacerías de bestias no sólo en el circo, sino por doquier en la ciudad. Admiro enormemente a Nerón.-

-Se acostó con la madre y después la envenenó -observó Sesshomaru sin rodeos.

Bankotsu rió. -¡Un destino que merecen muchas mujeres! -exclamó Bankotsu con una carcajada.

(N/A: quienes amaban a Bankotsu, pues chicas ya lo van a ir odiando…)

Los pensamientos de Sesshomaru volaron hacia la hermosa esclava que acababa de adquirir. Ya estaba ansioso por poseerla. Se esforzó en retornar a la conversación.

-Me encantaría ver las carreras de cuadrigas en el Circo Máximo. Hasta me encantaría intentar mi suerte como competidor-

-Yo no frecuento las carreras. Prefiero los gladiadores y los bestiari. Y, por supuesto, las ejecuciones-

Como a Taisho no le entretenían las ejecuciones, pensó que quizás Bankotsu intentaba aguijonearlo, pero entonces el hermano menor lo sorprendió con un cumplido.

-Si corrieras allí, seguramente ganarías, como lo hicistes hoy-

-No estoy seguro, Bankotsu. Los britanos son los mejores corredores de cuadrigas del mundo. De ellos aprendí mi habilidad-

-Nerón importa todo la que puede. ¿Por qué son mejores los britanos que los romanos?

-Porque todavía utilizan cuadrigas para las contiendas armadas. Nosotros dejamos de hacerlo hace años. Un error, en mi opinión. Nuestros soldados de infantería son demasiado lentos para luchar con ellos, que se mueven con la velocidad del rayo. Espera a enfrentarte a ellos en la batalla, y no darás crédito a lo que son capaces de hacer.-

-La legión romana es la máquina militar más grande que el mundo jamás haya conocido -se burlo Bankotsu.

Mientras conversaban, estaban recostados en sillones, y los atendían esclavos de impecable entrenamiento que les llevaban diversos platos de comida deliciosamente preparada. Entre manjar y manjar, otro esclavo les alcanzaba recipientes de agua perfumada y pequeñas toallas. Bankotsu casi palideció de envidia al ver que su plato era de oro macizo.

-No obstante, nuestras pérdidas son colosales. Pero no te preocupes; te enseñaré todos los trucos. Para eso te enviaron a Aquae Silus-

-Una medida aceptable de pérdida no es más que una parte del precio que pagamos por conquistar el mundo-

-Así es -convino Sesshomaru con expresión severa.

-¿Cómo has aguantado aquí, tantos años lejos de Roma? –preguntó Bankotsu, curioso.

Sesshomaru retrocedió en su memoria a cuando tenía doce años. El emperador Claudio acababa de invadir Britania, lo cual encendió su ambición de convertirse en general romano y conquistar nuevas tierras. A causa de su tamaño y su fuerza, el ejército lo convocó cuando contaba apenas catorce años.

-Me gusta Britania, en especial Aquae Silus. Bajo el dominio de Claudio acudió gente de todo el imperio. Muchos se casaron con britanos y se tornaron muy civilizados. Hablan latín tan bien como tú y yo. Adoptaron la vestimenta romana. Comerciantes de todos los rincones del mundo establecieron sus negocios aquí, de modo que es posible adquirir cualquier producto o lujo. Disponemos de lo mejor de todas las culturas, teatros, anfiteatros y templos. Estamos cerca el mar y no hay un exceso de población, como ocurre en Roma. Vivimos lejos de la corrupción de la política, ¡Y lo mejor de todo son nuestras aguas termales, que brotan de la tierra a una temperatura constante de cuarenta Y cinco grados!-

Tras retirar la comida, se sirvió el vino

-Bueno, tal vez yo no admire el lugar como tú, pero no pongo objeción a las ostras o el vino -comentó Bankotsu con afabilidad.

-Salgamos. ¿Cómo te gustaría pasar la noche?-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al teatro?-

-Pero nada de tu fatal poesía de Sófocles, por favor. Una obra obscena estaría bien. Luego podría resultar estimulante una visita aun prostíbulo. ¿Tienen rameras por aquí?-dijo Bankotsu

 ** _Alguna/o de ustedes si desea hablar conmigo de las historias y hablar de ello pues les dejo mi numero!_**

 ** _tel:011(codigo de mi pais) 1166861_** ** _650_**

 ** _Y si no mi nuevo Fb: Shahara Dagan_**

 ** _Graciias por comentar!_**

 ** _Veros_**

 ** _Raquel Taisho_**

 ** _Faby Sama_**

 ** _Lica_**


	11. chapter 11

**_Holaaaa mis amados lectores!_**

 ** _Volvii!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, espero que me cuenten como les fue en este mes(?)_**

 ** _Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y seguir mis Historias, es algo que aprecio mucho._**

 ** _En este tiempito que tenga voy a tratar de actualizar, el martes me sacan 2 muelas! asi que en si voy a estar con 10 puntos en la boca :c_**

 ** _Gracias por todo los amo!_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Esclava del_** **_Amor_**

 ** _Capítulo 11_**

-Claro que sí; en los burdeles. Tenemos prostitutas que proceden de lugares tan lejanos como Asia o Arabia.

-¿Crees que habrá alguna de Nubia? ¿Puedo comprar los servicios de un hombre y una mujer?

-Qué bien que hayan servido ostras esta noche -comentó Sesshomaru en tono seco.

Anhelaba pasar la noche con su hermano, pero ahora habría preferido mucho más quedarse en su casa. Pensaba en la hermosa criatura que había ordenado que llevasen a su alcoba. Su gusto por las prostitutas ordinarias y libidinosas se esfumaba minuto a minuto. Bankotsu eligió ver una pantomima.

Se trataba de una ruidosa farsa de un amante sorprendido por el regreso de un esposo celoso, que se ve forzado a ocultarse debajo de la cama. Luego mostraba el gran sufrimiento del amante mientras el esposo y la esposa tenían repetidos encuentros sexuales sobre el lecho debajo del cual él se hallaba escondido. El lenguaje era en extremo grosero. Los gestos de los actores actrices, indescriptiblemente vulgares y todo ello aderezado con una música estridente y bailes floridos.

El teatro estaba atestado de hombres en su mayoría soldados romanos; también había muchos comerciantes y un gran número de jóvenes de Aquae Sulis.

Sesshomaru, aunque aburridísimo, se sintió agradecido que Bankotsu se muriera de risa del principio al fin de la pieza. El único reparo que formuló el hermano menor fue que durante el intervalo no hubieran animado al público con una pelea de osos o toros. La obra, que parecía interminable, provocaba los aplausos más fuertes en las escenas más groseras. Por fin terminó, y al salir del teatro Sesshomaru alegó una excusa para no visitar el burdel esa noche.

-Deberías ver las rameras que abundan ahora a las puertas del Circo Máximo. Las alcahuetas trabajan de sol a sol.

-Eso es porque los placeres sádicos de los juegos excitan al máximo el apetito sexual -explicó Sesshomaru, disimulando la repugnancia que aquello le producía.

-Hoy en día, en Roma, cualquier dueño de una tahona o un negocio de restauración posee jóvenes esclavas para satisfacer los placeres sexuales de los clientes. Se puede obtener una mujer por dos centavos.

-Aquí, en Aquae Sulis, estamos atrasados -comentó Sesshomaru, mientras en silencio agradecía a los dioses que así fuera y se preguntaba por qué Roma iba perdiendo su gloria al volverse cada vez más conocida.

Tomaron una litera en dirección a la peor calle de Aquae Sulis donde Sesshomaru llevó a su hermano a un burdel que atendía los apetitos más depravados. Pagó cinco sestercios de oro a la dueña del prostíbulo y deseó buenas noches a Bankotsu.

-Debo de estar envejeciendo -comentó con una sonrisa burlona-. Las carreras de hoy me consumieron toda la energía, y pronto amanecerá.

-¡Disfruta de todos los placeres, hermano! ¡Ya dormirás cuando hayas muerto! -insistió Bankotsu-. ¿O será tu serrallo de esclavas lo que te arrastra a tu casa? Ahora que lo pienso, has estado algo distraído toda la noche. Volveré, para ver cuál es la gran atracción.

Sesshomaru rió. -Ven cuando quieras, Bankotsu. Mi villa es tuya mientras estés en Aquae Sulis.

-Acepto tu generosidad. Prefiero dormir en el cuartel con mis hombres, porque necesitan que alguien los vigile, pero quizás aproveche tu peristilo y el baño privado.

Sesshomaru experimentó un profundo alivio al escapar de allí. Al día siguiente lo esperaba una larga y ardua jornada, dominada por perversas lecciones de esgrima. Entonces hizo una mueca. Sesshomaru no se engañaba ni por un momento. La fuerte atracción que lo impulsaba a regresar a su villa era la fascinante mujer que se hacía llamar lady Kagome.

Aunque Kagome temía la llegada del bruto que había ordenado que la mantuvieran cautiva, observaba subyugada la cámara del general. Era tan grande que debía de ocupar todo un costado de la villa. Las persianas abiertas revelaban la existencia de unos ventanales de vidrio, lo cual le sorprendió. ¿Acaso los primeros castillos y atalayas, construidos siglos después de que los romanos abandonaran Britania, no se valían de cueros de animales para tapar las hendiduras que se empleaban para disparar flechas? La pared más amplia ostentaba un hogar de mármol.

En la parte superior había un fresco; Kagome la estudió y vio que las figuras que aparecían en el y eso eran de dioses y diosas romanas, y la mayoría de ellos desnudos. Quedó fascinada, pues jamás había visto desnudos artísticos. El dios dominante, que estaba situado en lo alto y asía un rayo de oro, debía de ser Júpiter. La mujer que aparecía más abajo, hacia su derecha, con el vientre hinchado por un embarazo, debía de ser Juno, la diosa de las mujeres y los partos. Y había muchos otros que Kagome no reconocía.

En el extremo inferior izquierdo se representaba un banquete, una orgía a juzgar por el modo en que los cuerpos se entrelazaban entre sí. Kagome se ruborizó y decidió que el artista había pintado a Baco y sus bacanales. Los cuerpos masculinos eran espléndidos, de espaldas y torsos anchos, todos muy musculosos, con extremidades como troncos de árbol. Las mujeres, bastante excedidas de peso, lucían pechos, vientres y muslos generosos. Sólo una mujer tenía un cuerpo esbelto. Estaba parada en medio de una arboleda y apoyaba una mano en un ciervo. Tenía cabello dorado, largas piernas y los pechos desnudos. Todo el fresco resultaba bastante perturbador.

Kagome bajó la vista hacia el hogar de mármol, negro con vetas de color oro. Sobre él había un gran brasero de bronce en forma de plato; Kagome trató de imaginar para qué serviría. Luego sus ojos se posaron en la cama que presidía la alcoba. Era maciza y se hallaba colocada sobre una plataforma alta, con escalones. Supuso que se podía considerar una cama de dosel, salvo que los doseles eran columnas romanas altas hasta el cielo raso, con la parte superior decorada con curvados cuernos de carnero.

El lecho estaba cubierto con pieles de animales, sobre las cuales descansaba una docena de almohadas y almohadones bordados en negro, oro y púrpura. También aquello resultaba perturbador. Con toda inatención le dio la espalda. En un nicho que se hallaba en la parte posterior de la alcoba había un escritorio de ébano y un enorme sillón. Vio numerosos pergaminos y papeles, pero lo que más admiración causó en ella fueron las plumas y las tablillas de madera y cera.

Recorrió los objetos con los dedos en actitud reverencial; había leído acerca de ellos, pero jamás había soñado que los llegara a ver y tocar en realidad. Detrás del escritorio había mapas desplegados en la pared. Tres eran de Bath, o Aquae Sulis, como la llamaban allí. Los estudió y vio que uno mostraba cómo era la ciudad antes; otro, cómo era en ese momento, y el tercero presentaba las mejoras planeadas. Trazó con los dedos el camino romano conocido como la Vía del Canal. Otro mapa, más grande abarcaba la zona norte de Inglaterra y partes de Escocia, mientras que por lo menos cuatro mapas representaban Gales.

A partir del momento que Kagome descubrió los pergaminos, toda su atención se centró en ellos. Resultaba evidente que Sesshomaru Taisho leía a los filósofos griegos. Allí estaban Homero y Sófocles traducidos al latín por un tal Suetonio. Eligió una caja de cuero que contenía un pergamino de sátiras de Horacio; lo desenrolló y leyó al azar:

"-y cuando arde tu deseo, sin duda si hay una criada o un paje cerca a quien atacar, ¿no elegirás sonreír y aguantar? -¡Yo no! A mí me gustan los amores fáciles y baratos!".

Kagome dejó que el pergamino volviera a enrollarse solo. ¡Qué filosofía repugnante! Encontró una historia de Julio César, de cuando Roma era una república, no un imperio. Se sentó en el gran sillón de ébano y se puso a leer. Tan absorta estaba en la lectura que perdió la noción del tiempo. De repente oyó la voz profunda de un hombre. ¡Por Dios!¡Había llegado él!

El cuerpo poderoso de Sesshomaru llenó la puerta al detenerse en el umbral. Los ojos negros recorrieron a Kagome desde el cabello azulado hasta las sandalias con suelas de corcho y ascendieron de nuevo a los párpados plateados. Cruzó el cuarto hasta donde se hallaba la joven, donde la luz de las antorchas le iluminaba el rostro. En contraste, el rostro en sombras del general lucía oscuro y peligroso.

Los ojos de color negro azabache no perdían detalle. Vio la seda magenta que volvía claro como la luz de la luna el cabello de Kagome. Vio cómo el género moldeaba la redondez de los pechos erguidos y revelaba los pezones duros como diamantes. La vio saltar de la silla, vio que los labios de Kagome se abrían en una breve exhalación, notó que las manos delicadas se agitaban al dejar caer el pergamino que sostenían. "¿De veras sabrá leer?", pensó.

Cuando Kagome se puso en pie, la tela adherente le acarició las curvas del cuerpo; revelaba el lugar donde se hundía el ombligo y, algo más tentador, el sitio donde el abultado hueso del pubis levantaba la seda magenta sugiriendo el delicioso Monte de Venus. Los ojos de ébano descendieron hasta la falda abierta a un costado, luego por las piernas esbeltas hasta los delicados tobillos y los menudos pies.

Después Sesshomaru invirtió despacio la dirección de su mirada delineándole el cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies hasta las sienes. Aquella muchacha era como un extraño regalo de los dioses. ¿Había hecho algo excepcionalmente noble o valiente en los últimos tiempos para merecer tal recompensa? La excitación le causó un absoluto placer. Sentía que los latidos de su miembro iban al compás de los de su garganta.

-Ven a mí -dijo con suavidad.

Kagome se sobresaltó, tanto por la petición como por el tono de voz. Alzó el mentón y se le encendieron los ojos de color violeta.

-¿Adónde debo ir? -preguntó en un dulce tono sarcástico-.¿Hasta tu cama?

-Ése sería mi deseo. -Las palabras eran directas, pero el tono sonó bajo y ronco. El estómago y los pechos de Kagome se contrajeron en un estremecimiento. Los ojos negros la miraban.

-¡Pero no sería "mi" maldito deseo! -desafío con imprudencia.

-No tienes opción. Eres mi esclava -replicó Sesshomaru con calma.

Su mirada le decía que iba a consumirla, a devorarla. En lo más hondo de sí, Kagome sabía muy bien que era inevitable. Sabía que para él era hermosa. Sabía que en ese momento él la deseaba más que a cualquier otra mujer, y eso la fundía por dentro como lava ardiente. Era la total masculinidad de Sesshomaru la que causaba en ella ese efecto. Él era más hombre que cualquier otro que jamás hubiese conocido o evocado en sus fantasías, y hasta la fibra más íntima de su feminidad clamaba por él. Sesshomaru le había pedido que se acercara, y eso era lo que ella anhelaba, por increíble que pudiera parecer.

Comenzó a avanzar sinuosa, provocativa, sensual, ondulando las caderas, consciente de que la seda magenta se adhería a sus nalgas y las moldeaba de forma posesiva. Como Eva, quería hacerle hervir la sangre. Sus jugos perversos burbujeaban descontrolados, corrían salvajes por las venas, fluyendo hacia el caliente centro femenino entre sus piernas.

-¿Tu esclava? ¿Qué fue de tus ridículas suposiciones de que yo era una espía o una sacerdotisa druida? ¿Acaso se han desvanecido todos tus recelos respecto a mí?

Él lanzó una carcajada. -Soy romano. Los romanos no temen a las mujeres. No me importa lo que fueras antes de hoy. Hoy, lo que hayas sido terminó. De ahora en adelante eres mi esclava, mi propiedad. Tienes una sola razón para vivir, y es la de complacer a Sesshomaru Taisho-

Mientras se ondulaba ante él desplegando fuego y pasión, Kagome descubrió en el brillo de los ojos dorados que la complacía en grado sumo. Brotó en ella un nuevo poder femenino.

-Muy bien, romano. Si te complace pensar que soy tu esclava, que así sea, pero permíteme quitarte la idea de que seré una esclava bien dispuesta. Antes de someterme a tus exigencias, deberás usar tu látigo-

Estas palabras sólo sirvieron para estimular el apetito del general que estaba ávido de ella, voraz.

-Soy romano. No necesito azotar a mis esclavas. -Subió los escalones hacia la cama y se sentó para quitarse los protectores de las canillas y las sandalias. Los músculos de las fuertes pantorrillas se abultaron como bloques de hierro. Los muslos desnudos parecían aún más potentes. Kagome se humedeció con la lengua los labios resecos. Dejó de avanzar, se detuvo frente a él con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y le hizo burla.

-¡"Soy romano"! Qué maldita arrogancia. ¡Eres menos civilizado que un salvaje!-

Él se aflojó el cinturón ancho de cuero y dejó a un lado la espada corta y una daga.

-¿Eso es lo que esperas? -preguntó con suavidad. La serena interrogación resultaba más amenazadora que si hubiera gritado y prometido ser más salvaje que cualquier hombre vivo.

-Por Dios, no -susurró ella con tal vulnerabilidad que lo hizo vibrar hasta lo más hondo y aceleró salvajemente los latidos del miembro viril.

Sesshomaru se quitó la pechera ornamental y la faja de bronce de la coraza. Ahora solo lo cubría una corta túnica de lino blanca. Abrió las rodillas, apoyó los codos en ellas y se inclinó hacia Kagome.

-Acércate a mí -ordenó.

Sesshomaru Taisho se sentó sobre la colcha de piel como si fuera un trono, y él, el emperador del mundo.

-No, no puedo. -Kagome se estremeció un poco. Su negativa ya no era desafiante, aunque sí firme.

-Dame una razón por la que no puedas -exigió él mientras con los ojos acariciaba el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven.

-Soy virgen -confesó Kagome con brusquedad.

Él la miró incrédulo. -¿Ahora me dices que eres una vestal virgen? -replicó él sin dar crédito a las palabras de ella.

-No, una virgen vestal, no. Sólo virgen.

Él se golpeó los muslos y rió. -¡Imposible! -La risa cesó.

Ella daba la impresión de hablar en serio- . ¿No has tenido otro hombre antes que yo?-

Pensar en esa posibilidad causaba en él sensaciones gloriosas y extrañas.

-No, nunca he yacido con hombre alguno.

-¡Pero eso es ridículo! No tiene sentido. Eres mujer; el único objetivo de la hembra es complacer al macho. ¿Por qué no tienes experiencia en los actos de Venus?

-Porque no estoy casada -explicó ella.

-¿Y? -preguntó Sesshomaru, aún sin comprender.

-En el lugar de donde yo vengo, una muchacha debe permanecer virgen hasta convertirse en novia. -Kagome se ruborizó por la intimidad del tema.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió Sesshomaru-. No tiene sentido preservar el himen. No existe lógica ni beneficio en ello. "Si es así, ¿por qué la posibilidad de que esta muchacha sea virgen te lleva al borde de la locura? "¿Por qué tu virilidad está a punto de estallar?".

-No lo sé -susurró Kagome-. Lo único que sé es que en mi cultura ningún hombre contrae matrimonio con una muchacha que no esté intacta. Si una mujer soltera está físicamente incompleta, no tiene valor ni honra alguna. Es lo más importante en la existencia de una joven. A él lo irritaba que ella hablara de su cultura y su vida anterior.

-¿No te he dicho que a partir de ahora han cesado de existir tus experiencias pasadas? Desde hoy... desde esta noche, eres mía. El único objetivo de tu vida es complacerme. ¡Ven! La voz era imperiosa; el rostro, orgulloso como el de una águila romana.

En Kagome se encendió de inmediato la ira.

-¡¿y yo no te he dicho que no me convertiré en tu esclava?!

Sesshomaru se puso en pie y la señaló. -¡Sí que eres mi esclava, y pronto lo aprenderás!

-Quizá sea tu esclava, romano -replicó Kagome con gesto atrevido-, pero no soy esclava en tu cama. ¡No sin azotes! ¿Eres capaz de disfrutarme después de haberme azotado ferozmente?

El general descendió las escaleras hacia ella. Aunque sin saber cómo, Kagome se mantuvo inmóvil. Sesshomaru Taisho se le acercó tanto que casi se tocaban.

-Te castigaré, pero mi arma no será el látigo. -Los ojos dorados taladraron los de ella, dominándola con su presencia imponente. "Tómame y llévame a tu lecho", gritó una voz perversa dentro de Kagome. Sesshomaru percibió el incienso egipcio y también otra cosa, mucho más embriagadora.

Su boca descendió hasta encontrar la de ella en un beso intenso y brutal, como para probarle que él era el amo, y ella, la esclava. La boca de Kagome era deliciosamente suave y dócil, hasta que de repente ella le mordió el labio inferior con los pequeños dientes afilados, él tuvo que tirarle con violencia del cabello para que lo soltara. Kagome se echó atrás, jadeante, exhibiendo un brillo victorioso en los ojos de color chocolate.

-Fui yo quien te sacó sangre, romano-

Él llevó el brazo atrás con la intención de golpearla, y en ese preciso instante fue como si los dioses le sujetaran el puño para evitar que pegara a esa joven. Con una sensación de vértigo en las entrañas, Sesshomaru comprendió que, si en verdad le hubiera pegado, le habría aplastado los delicados huesos de la cara. Con paso enérgico se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con fuerza y vociferó:

-¡Jaken!-

Al cabo de un minuto, el esclavo entró en la alcoba. Bajó la mirada para que el general no se diera cuenta de su admiración por la nueva esclava. De inmediato supo que Kagome no se había entregado al amo. Y supo también que aquella muchacha había despertado en Sesshomaru un deseo voraz como éste jamás había experimentado por otra mujer. Una enorme erección abultaba la túnica del general romano, que hervía a la vez de furia y deseo, una combinación fatal.

-Esta dama se cree demasiado fina para venir a mi cama. No está convencida de que es mi esclava. No tengo duda de que entre los dos podemos convencerla de que es propiedad mía. Sé que juntos la convenceremos de que acepte su destino-

-Haré lo máximo que pueda, general-repuso Jaken.

La mano de Jaken aferró el látigo, pero antes de llegar a blandirlo le sorprendió ver que Sesshomaru Taisho palidecía por el castigo que había ordenado. "La desea con desesperación y la quiere sin marcas. Me pregunto si ella sabrá cuánto poder le otorga eso" El rostro de Sesshomaru Taisho era una máscara de bronce.

-Cambia la seda fina por una tosca toga marrón, y cubre su hermoso cabello con una pañoleta. Límpiale la cara para sacarle la pintura de labios y ojos que la embellece. Dale sólo pan y agua.

-Toda mi vida he usado ropa que me desagradaba -gritó Kagome con voz desafiante-¡No me importa en absoluto!-

-Ah, pero ahora que has conocido el placer de lucir exquisita, tu vanidad femenina no soportará los trapos feos por demasiado tiempo. "Maldito, maldito Sesshomaru Taisho; sabes exactamente cómo atacar mi orgullo."

-Mañana a las cinco de la mañana ponla a fregar los suelos de baldosas. Creo que hay por lo menos una veintena en mi villa. Demorará hasta el anochecer en dejarlos todos sin una sola mancha. Luego haz que la traigan de nuevo a mi alcoba, y ya veremos si la dama ha cambiado de opinión. Kagome adoptó la postura altiva de una diosa.

-Te rechazaré por toda la eternidad. Los ojos dorados la quemaron.

-¡De un modo u otro te tendré de rodillas a mis pies! "Si no pongo distancia entre ellos, las chispas incendiarán la villa" pensó Jaken.

Kagome siguió al amo de esclavos por un vestíbulo. El hombre eligió para ella una cámara pequeña y aireada y la hizo entrar. Las antorchas encendidas dejaban ver que el lugar estaba pintado de color durazno; el suelo era de mosaicos de terracota. En el centro había un dibujo del dios celta del sol, Sul.

La cabecera de la cama era de hierro forjado, pintado de dorado con diseños en forma de rayos de sol. La colcha, de tela dorada, parecía de satén y brocado entretejidos. En un rincón había un hogar con plato oval encima de un brasero, igual que el que viera en la alcoba del general. También había un tocador con un espejo de bronce muy pulido. Al fin y al cabo, aquél no parecía el cuarto de una esclava. Jaken convocó a las esclavas de la casa, que acudieron de inmediato aunque era casi medianoche.

Impartió órdenes en voz baja. Cuando regresaron, una traía agua perfumada y toallas; otra, una túnica lisa de lino marrón y una pañoleta. Una esclava quitó los finos cobertores de la cama y los reemplazó por sábanas de tela áspera. La esclava dejó el recipiente de agua y esperó en pie con la toalla.

-Lávate la cara -ordenó Jaken.

Tras vacilar un momento, Kagome obedeció. Jaken pensó que la muchacha tenía la piel tan hermosa que no necesitaba maquillaje alguno. Una esclava tendió la túnica.

-Quítate la seda magenta -dijo Jaken.

Kagome se inclinó para quitarse las sandalias de corcho y las arrojó al otro extremo del cuarto; chocaron contra la pared. Luego tomó de un manotazo la fea túnica de color marrón y la arrojó tras las sandalias. Los ojos grises de Jaken no mostraron ninguna emoción. Se volvió hacia una esclava y ordenó:

-Quítale la seda magenta. La muchacha obedeció de inmediato.

Kagome permaneció de pie, soberbia, mientras la despojaban de la fina prenda. Luego, como gato orgulloso, fue hasta la cama y se metió entre las sábanas ásperas.

-Retírense -ordenó Jaken. Cuando quedaron a solas, dijo en voz baja: No seas tonta. Dale lo que desea. Él se enorgullece de poseer un gran dominio de sí mismo. Jamás lo he visto anhelar con tanta vehemencia a una mujer. Concédele lo que pide... es muy poco. Será más que generoso contigo.

-No puedo -respondió Kagome.

-En realidad, no quieres. Esta noche estabas tan exquisitamente adorable que podrías haberlo seducido con un solo parpadeo- Al ver que ella no respondía, Jaken apagó las antorchas y se marchó. Kagome yacía en la oscuridad, reflexionando sobre el encuentro con el Primus Pilus y los consejos que le decía Yaken. Cleopatra pasó a la historia como una de las más grandes amantes por haber conquistado a César y seducido al general romano Marco Antonio. ¡Si ella quisiera, quizá pudiera competir con Cleopatra! Jaken le habla dicho que el sacrificio que debía hacer no era tan grande. Ni siquiera el gran romano, había valorado en mucho la virginidad.

Al cerrar los ojos Kagome veía ese cuerpo magnifico y fuerte, de músculos prominentes, y el rostro de águila, tan duro, tan orgulloso, con esa cicatriz que iba desde la sien hasta la mejilla y tornaba el rostro de bronce en algo casi irresistible. Veía los ojos de color dorado que brillaban de lujuria, el cabello plateado, los hombros fuertes y los brazos abultados por encima y por debajo de los amuletos de oro.

Kagome solía mentir, pero nunca a sí misma. Mientras yacía acostada allí, admitió que lo deseaba. Quería que el espléndido general romano la iniciara en los ritos místicos de la femineidad. Lo único que debía hacer era posar su mano en la de él. "Y reconocer que soy su esclava -dijo una voz en su interior. Sólo piensa -dijo otra voz-. Ninguna otra mujer de tu época tendrá una oportunidad como ésta.

Kagome, si de repente retornaras a tu tiempo y no hubieras compartido el lecho de este romano, ¡no te lo perdonarías por el resto de tu vida!". Pero ¿cómo podría regresar sin ser ya virgen? Por fin la venció el sueño. Al cabo de una hora comenzó a soñar. Soñó que alguien le había atado las manos a la cabecera de la cama. Forcejeaba en vano con las ataduras. El símbolo del sol de hierro que aparecía forjado en la cabecera de la cama se reía de ella. "¡Dios mío, hasta en mis sueños soy una esclava sometida!"

Sesshomaru Taisho yacía desnudo sobre las pieles de su gran cama con pedestal. Tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, y los ojos dorados los mantenía fijos en la nada. Su cuerpo aún se hallaba excitado por el encuentro con la nueva esclava. Como era un hombre que poseía un gran dominio de sí mismo, se obligó a serenarse. El problema radicaba en que hacía casi una hora que permanecía echado allí, y su imperioso miembro masculino se endurecía más a cada minuto. Hasta el escroto y los testículos estaban tensos y doloridos. Con impaciencia bajo las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie.

La erección le llegaba al ombligo. Con una maldición, tendió la mano hacia la campanilla para llamar a una esclava que saciara su lujuria. Maldijo de nuevo y bajó la mano. No tenía ganas de un intercambio sexual rápido. Esa noche no deseaba a más mujer que a una. Tomó la antorcha pequeña que aún ardía y encendió todas las lámparas de la alcoba. Sus ojos se posaron en el fresco de la pared que representaba a los dioses. Le asombró advertir que en la pared de su habitación se hallara pintada una mujer casi idéntica a Kagome. Las otras diosas eran casi grotescas comparadas con ella. Tenía una delicada mano posada en el cuello de un ciervo. Ambas mujeres eran idénticas, desde el cabello hasta los largos brazos desnudos.

Sintió como si esa mano le acariciara la nuca, y se convirtió en un ciervo en celo, vestía una túnica que dejaba un pecho desnudo. Le ordenaría a Jaken que adornara a su Kagome con una prenda similar. Deseaba su compañía en la cena todas las noches después de la jornada. Hasta que la domara, la haría sentarse en el suelo, a mano, junto a su sillón. Una vez que ella aceptara su papel, le permitiría reclinarse en su propio sillón, que se hallaría frente al de él, para que lo entretuviera con charlas civilizadas.

Cuando se convirtiera en su concubina, compartiría su sillón con él y se reclinarían en la intimidad, tocándose y saboreándose. El falo duro como mármol latía y se encabritaba. Sesshomaru sabía que si en ese momento se tocaba, el semen brotaría en un chorro de sólo pensar en Kagome. ¿Kagome, la Cazadora? No. ¿Kagome del Bosque? Tal vez. Descartó la idea de que fuera una diosa, aunque la noción de que pudiera ser un regalo de los dioses persistía en sus pensamientos. ¿Kagome, la Virgen? ¡Casi había eyaculado! ¿En verdad lo habrían premiado con una virgen? Era muy improbable.

Sesshomaru se rió de sí mismo. No era más que una expresión de deseo. Sin embargo, ¡debía agradecer el regalo a los dioses! Les ofrecería un sacrificio. Tomó un pequeño terrón de sal de un estuche de plata y lo rompió en un plato plano de bronce. Esparció la sal con incienso y mirra; luego encendió el incienso en el brasero, debajo del plato. Se sirvió una copa de vino tinto rojo como la sangre y la alzó en el aire. Después frotó la moneda de oro, con la efigie de César, que siempre llevaba colgada al cuello.

-Júpiter Óptimo Máximo, el mejor y el supremo, te ofrezco mi agradecimiento por el regalo de la esclava. -Luego agradeció en silencio al dios griego Eros, para no ofender a los dioses romanos. Bebió el vino y derramó un poco sobre el plato de bronce: -Formulo un deseo: que sea virgen. –

Vació la copa. Le ardía la sangre, pero no a causa del vino, ¡sino de la mujer! El aire se llenó de las esencias aromáticas que iban ardiendo, pero lo único que Sesshomaru olía era el almizcle egipcio.

Kagome le había saturado los sentidos. El general romano se paseaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación, sacrificando el sueño por las visiones de ella. No pensaba en el arduo día que tenía por delante, en las interminables horas de entrenamiento de los hombres hasta que sus habilidades de lucha estuviesen lo bastante afianzadas como para enviarlos a los páramos oscuros de la salvaje zona occidental. En lo único que pensaba era en Kagome. Si no se cuidaba, ella se convertiría en una obsesión. ¿Acaso los dioses estaban jugando con él? ¿Se reían de él? Por fin decidió que no tendría paz hasta conocer cuál era el secreto de esa mujer.

Debía saber si era en verdad virgen, y sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. En cierto momento de su sueño, Kagome abrió los ojos. ¡Quizá no estuviera soñando! Veía todo oscuro, pero sentía que había alguien más en la habitación. Intentó lanzar un puñetazo, pero tenía las manos bien sujetas. De modo que no era un sueño; ¡de veras se hallaba prisionera!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que la luz de la antorcha la encandiló de repente. De manera instintiva se valió de la única defensa de que disponía y lanzó un puntapié salvaje para mantener a raya al depredador. Le aprisionaron también ambos tobillos con una fuerza perversa. Cuando abrió los ojos para ver quién la atacaba, quedó paralizada de miedo. ¡Era el poderoso general romano, que se erguía ante ella al pie de la cama!.

Las manos que le aferraban los tobillos parecían grilletes de hierro. La sombra del gigante se proyectaba en la pared y lo hacia parecer aún más enorme. Y estaba desnudo. Kagome intentó tragar saliva, pero no lo consiguió. Intentó respirar, pero le resultó imposible. Siempre había querido saber cómo eran las partes masculinas. Ahora las veía. Las veía, pero no lo creía. ¡Era inconcebible que esas partes entraran en los pantalones de satén de los hombres de la Regencia!

El órgano sexual del romano era demasiado grande, demasiado duro, y se levantaba como una columna romana. Resultaba evidente que el hombre estaba allí para violarla, y Kagome supo que si la empalaba la mataría. Kagome logró recuperar su voz y dijo en un susurro bajo, sin aliento:

-Por favor, no lo hagas. Los ojos dorados acariciaron las curvas y ondulaciones de la belleza de alabastro. Ella era absolutamente distinta al resto de las mujeres. Mucho más delicada. Como si la hubiesen refinado una y otra vez a través de los siglos, hasta alcanzar la perfección. Tenía un vello suave en el vientre, que otorgaba a la piel una textura de terciopelo. Sin embargo, la piel que cubría los pechos lascivos era casi transparente y dejaba ver delicadas venas azules. Era etérea como un ángel. El monte de Venus se elevaba como un arco coronado de zarcillos de oro pálido. Cuando por fin abrió los pétalos del centro, Sesshomaru esperaba que el color fuese el mismo tono rosado de los labios y las aureolas de los pezones. Con las muñecas atadas detrás de la cabeza, los pechos se alzaban como lujuriosas frutas maduras, listas para que él las saboreara. Al verlo de pie, bebiendo inmóvil su belleza, inundado de deseo, Kagome encontró el coraje para suplicar de nuevo:

-Por favor, Sesshomaru, no lo hagas-

-Me muero de deseo -dijo él en voz baja.

-Si me violas, me matarás -susurró ella.

-No he venido a violarte -aclaró Sesshomaru con voz ronca.

-Entonces ¿por qué has venido?

-Sólo a buscar la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Kagome, desesperada por entender.

-Quiero saber si en verdad eres virgen. Ella comprendió de pronto. Fue como una revelación.

-¡Por Dios! ¡No serás capaz de hacerlo! -Sin embargo, aunque le resultaba increíble, sabía que él lo haría. Sesshomaru quería probar su virginidad. Una oleada de furia desplazó el miedo

-¡Cerdo romano! ¡Creí que la virginidad no significaba nada para ti! Dijiste que no tenía sentido preservar el himen. ¡Dijiste que no había lógica ni beneficio en tal cosa!.

-Quiero la verdad. Kagome sabía que era un hombre de palabra. En aquel momento él tenía más determinación que cualquier ser viviente. Ninguna súplica sobre la Tierra lo haría cambiar de idea. Entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de otra cosa: ¡Él estaba haciendo aquello porque no la creía!.

Yacía ante él por completo indefensa, y aun así era ella quien poseía todo el poder. Poseía el poder porque aún conservaba la virginidad. Comenzó a temblar. Él percibía cada temblor, pero eso no lo detuvo. Kagome temía que le hiciera daño, pero Sesshomaru no alimentaba esa intención. Le rodeó con un brazo las piernas, por encima de los tobillos, y le levantó las rodillas. Los dedos de la otra mano tocaron el centro femenino. Kagome se echó atrás, tragó con fuerza y concentró la atención en la medalla de oro que colgaba alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru. Estaba tan caliente y seca al tacto, que Sesshomaru deseó tener algo con qué lubricarla para no hacerle daño. Miró la cabeza hinchada de su falo y vio una gota grande y transparente de líquido seminal. Recogió la gota con un dedo, levantó más alto las rodillas de Kagome y con gran suavidad y cuidado hundió el dedo hasta el fondo. La oyó soltar una exhalación. Era un delicioso sonido femenino. Ella se hallaba muy tensa, pero él aún dudaba que estuviese intacta.

Y de repente encontró la barrera. ¡Sesshomaru estaba exultante!. También Kagome se sintió dichosa. Entonces, con el poder que sólo posee una mujer hermosa, dijo:

-Jamás te premiaré con eso.

-¡Lo harás! ¡Lo harás! -Era un juramento; con gesto deliberado, encontró el pequeño capullo del centro femenino y con un dedo trazó un círculo alrededor.

Kagome abrió los ojos, conmocionada al sentir un delicioso cosquilleo interior. Entonces su sexo aferró el dedo de Sesshomaru con un temblor convulsivo. Él lo retiró con delicadeza suave, paseándolo por la hendidura rosa en una caricia tan sensual que la hizo palpitar. De pronto Kagome se sintió ardiente y húmeda en su interior. A toda costa debía evitar que él descubriera que las caricias la habían excitado hasta casi desbocarla.

Él se puso de pie y desató las tiras que le sujetaban las muñecas. Kagome resistió el impulso de frotárselas. En cambio, lo miró a los ojos.

-Me gustaría dormir un poco, general. Mañana tengo que fregar muchos pisos-

Que ella eligiera el trabajo de una esclava doméstica, en lugar de a él, lo enfurecía. Sólo el férreo dominio de sí mismo que poseía evito que la abofeteara con fuerza. Quizá la dama no creía que él la obligara de veras a realizar un trabajo tan arduo y degradante. ¡Ya lo comprobaría al amanecer!

Una esclava de la casa la despertó antes del amanecer. Le llevó una tina con agua fresca para que se lavara; luego tomó la túnica marrón y la pañoleta y esperó paciente.

-No me pondré eso -dijo Kagome con tono arrogante.

-Es lo único que tienes para cubrirte. Jaken no cederá –informó la esclava en voz baja. Tras un momento de reflexión, Kagome se lavó con desgana y se vistió con la espantosa ropa.

Un niño de unos once o doce años le dio una pequeña rebanada de pan y una taza de agua. Kagome estuvo a punto de arrojar los alimentos contra la pared, pero una voz interior le indicó que tal vez ésa fuera toda la comida que vería aquel día. El muchacho era delgado y resultaba evidente que aún no había alcanzado la pubertad. Sus ojos oscuros resultaban demasiado grandes para el rostro menudo.

-Debes darte prisa -apremió.

-Haré exactamente lo contrario -dijo Kagome. Los hombros delgados se hundieron.

-Si no te apresuras, azotarán a Sim -dijo la esclava.

Kagome ardió de furia. -¡Llevadme con Jaken! -ordenó.

El trío se encaminó hacia las cocinas del primer piso, luego pasó por una cocina trasera en la que había un hogar gigante con grandes hornos negros y una enorme cisterna que contenía agua hirviendo. Al verla llegar, Jaken ordenó a una esclava que llenara un balde con agua caliente.

-Llegas tarde. Debes comenzar con las salas de baño. Primero friegas los azulejos con el jabón de lejía, luego los enjuagas bien y los secas con un paño de gamuza.

-¿Y si me niego? -inquirió ella.

-Te presento a Sim. Él será tu víctima-

Por un momento Kagome pensó que Jaken había autorizado al niño a azotarla si ella desobedecía, pero enseguida comprendió la terrible realidad: si ella no hacía con exactitud lo que él pedía, ¡azotarían al niño en su lugar!. Miró a Sim, con sus hombros delgados y sus ojos grandes y tristes.

 ** _Dejen comentarios y ademas cuentenme que les parecio_**

 ** _Muchos besos Shahara!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Y después de tanto tiempo volví..._**

 ** _La verdad que quiero pedir disculpas por ausentarme por tanto tiempo, pero por problemas familiares y además por irme de viaje no tuve tiempo en actualizar esta historia._**

 ** _Bien hay algunas cosas que tengo que aclarar:_**

 ** _1.Mis queridos lectores tendrán la dicha de elegir que días van a querer que actualice esta historia._**

 ** _2.Nose si sabrán pero puedo ver cuantas personas leen mis historias, esta tuvo mas de 1.000 personas leyéndola y la verdad que necesito que me expresen por comentarios que les pareció cada capítulo para decidir si tengo que cambiar algo de la historia._**

 ** _3.Por estas razones decidí que cada 20 comentarios voy a subir un capítulo. Si ustedes cumplen, yo cumplo. Tengo como 15 capítulos del mismo largo que este ya terminados, me encanta esto pero es un trabajo que te lleva horas armar y revisar para que todo quede lo mejor posible._**

 ** _Bueno con estas aclaraciones empezamos_**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Esclava del Amor**

 **Capítulo 12**

-¡Eso es monstruoso! -exclamó Kagome, y en tono acusador preguntó-: ¿Es britano?

-¿Crees que me permitirían azotar a un romano? -replicó Jaken con voz cortante al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

Kagome tomó el recipiente de madera que contenía agua de lejía y el balde con agua caliente y los llevó a los cuartos donde se había bañado la noche anterior.

Cuando Jaken se aseguró que ella ya no alcanzaba a oírlo, guiñó un ojo a Sim y dijo:

-Haces muy bien el papel de pobre desvalido. Ve a la cocina a buscar tu recompensa.

-Fue un truco sucio -acusó una voz de mujer.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos -contestó Jaken con frialdad.

-¿y si mis asuntos son la morada del general? -replicó Kaede, una liberta a la que el general había traído de la Galia cuando aún era esclava.

Kaede y Jaken siempre tenían encontronazos en lo que a la administración de la casa concernía. Cuando llegó Jaken, era Kaede quien se hallaba a cargo, pero una vez que Sesshomaru la liberó por buen servicio, Jaken fue nombrado administrador en su puesto. Él tenía más autoridad que cualquier otro servidor de la casa, a excepción de Kaede, y ella disfrutaba de su superioridad sobre un hombre.

-Sólo estás contenta cuando metes la nariz en asuntos de hombres. ¡A todas las mujeres, esclavas o no, habría que verlas, pero no oírlas!

Kaede se le rió en la cara.

-¿Somos tal amenaza para ti, britano? Si yo fuera tú, trataría a la nueva esclava con un poco más de respeto. Una vez que obtenga el favor de Sesshomaru, podría convertir tu vida en un infierno.

-¡Eso ya lo haces tú, mujer de la Galia!.

-¿En serio? -se mofó Kaede-. No tenía idea de que mis púas te pincharan el pellejo. Ahora, sé bueno y envíame el desayuno a mi alcoba.

Kagome descargaba su furia fregando las baldosas; luego, cuando empezó a disiparse la rabia y continuó con los suelos de otras habitaciones, la belleza de los mosaicos capturó su imaginación. Se sintió orgullosa de su trabajo, que devolvía la vida a los vibrantes colores; enjuagaba el jabón hasta dejarlos impecables, y los lustraba hasta que resplandecían.

Sin embargo, tras terminar seis pisos le dolían las rodillas y la espalda, y tenía las manos hinchadas y doloridas. Con gran determinación, regresó de nuevo a la cocina a cambiar el agua, y siguió hacia el atrio, que se hallaba en el magnífico vestíbulo de entrada de la villa.

Nunca antes había entrado en esa habitación, porque a su llegada la habían hecho pasar por una puerta posterior.

Por la noche había llovido, pero ahora el sol se filtraba por el techo de vidrio y formaba arco iris que bailaban en la fuente. Flores coloridas se derramaban por los bordes de las macetas de terracota que estaban dispuestas alrededor del salón oval. Un fresco de pájaros, que mostraba desde aves acuáticas hasta variedades exóticas de brillante plumaje color ciruela, adornaba la pared de color verde claro. Kagome lanzó un suspiro al contemplar tanta belleza, fregó el suelo y dejó toda la habitación reluciente como una Joya. De repente, dos grandes mastines se precipitaron por la puerta principal. Eran tan grandes y feroces que Kagome gritó. El temor pronto se transformó en enojo, al ver que las grandes zarpas estaban cubiertas de lodo negro e iban dejando huellas en las baldosas recién fregadas.

-¡Ah-Un...! ¡Aquí! -atronó una voz profunda.

El par de mastines corrió junto a Sesshomaru Taisho, jadeando de adoración por su dueño. Kagome se sentó sobre los talones sin dar crédito a lo que veía. ¡Todo su penoso trabajo se había arruinado en un momento!

Los ojos dorados del general la miraron sin interés, como si no hubiese nada que la distinguiera del resto de las esclavas de la casa. La noche anterior la había visto como un premio por el cual morir. Luego, más tarde, cuando había ido a la alcoba, y a pesar de haberse conducido con obscenidad, la había tocado como si fuera una pieza de porcelana de incalculable valor. ¡En cambio ahora la miraba como si no existiera!.

Kagome tenía ganas de arrojar el balde con agua sucia contra las paredes delicadamente pintadas. Sentía la necesidad de patear a esos perros y meter la cabeza del romano debajo del agua de la fuente hasta que lanzara el último gorgoteo. Pero en cambio volvió a acuclillarse y cerró los puños de impotencia mientras se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas. Cuando Sesshomaru salió, con un mapa en la mano, ni siquiera la miró.

Jaken tenía razón. Ella era una estúpida. La noche anterior el esclavo le había dicho que podía seducir al romano con un mero parpadeo. A causa de su orgullo había dejado pasar la oportunidad, y ahora Sesshomaru Taisho la trataba con absoluta indiferencia. ¡Kagome seguiría fregando suelos por el resto de su vida!.

Se secó las lágrimas y se puso a limpiar el barro que aquellas desagradables bestias habían dejado por todo el atrio. Con cada huella que hacía desaparecer, mayor era la obsesión por vengarse del romano arrogante que creía gobernar el mundo.

Haría cualquier cosa por dominarlo, por tenerlo a su merced. Deseaba esclavizarlo como él había hecho con ella. Pagaría cualquier precio por invertir los papeles, para que ella fuese el ama, y él, el esclavo.

Necesitaba cierto grado de control, pero un britano no disponía de control alguno bajo el domino romano. Kagome comenzó a comprender la situación de Jaken. Su postura le confería poder y control, aunque sólo fuese sobre sus iguales. La vida no tenía sentido sin un poco de poder sobre el propio destino.

Al meditarlo le sorprendió la similitud entre aquella época de la historia y el siglo XVIII. Los hombres habían gobernado el mundo desde los comienzos. Controlaban el gobierno, el ejército, la riqueza, las tierras, las propiedades, la economía, las artes, la familia y también a las mujeres. Kagome pensó en todas las esposas, en todas las hijas, en todas las sirvientas que se habían sometido a la total autoridad masculina a través de los siglos. Las únicas mujeres que habían disfrutado de poder y habían manipulado a los hombres eran las alcahuetas, las cortesanas y las favoritas.

Las mujeres adquirían poder sólo a través de los hombres. Si una mujer era inteligente, elegía al hombre más poderoso y lo seducía. Entonces participaba de su poder.

Se fortaleció la resolución de Kagome. Ella era hermosa, inteligente y sofisticada en comparación con las mujeres a las que había visto allí.

¡Si no era capaz de seducir al romano, merecía su miserable suerte! Su fértil imaginación comenzó a idear un plan. Su mente mercurial sumó detalles. Mientras fregaba, incluso redactó esmerados discursos y planeó actos como si ensayara el papel en una obra teatral. Lo primero que debía hacer era reconquistar a atención de Sesshomaru de alguna manera espectacular. El plan era tan audaz que tenía que funcionar. Si desempeñaba bien su parte, obtendría poder sobre el romano, y una vez que lo tuviera dominado no lo soltaría más. ¡Lo controlaría por completo!

Kagome decidió que ése sería el último suelo que fregaría en su vida. Se levantó, tomó el balde y se dirigió a la cocina. Antes de llegar, vio que Jaken impartía instrucciones a las esclavas. Mientras lo espiaba, se tambaleó a causa del peso del balde. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si se sintiera mareada y se las ingenió para quitarse la horrible pañoleta que cubría su lindo cabello. Sabía que sus bucles castaño oscuro eran únicos en Aquae Sulis, pues desde su llegada no se había cruzado con ninguna otra persona castaña.

Cuadró los hombros como si estuviera haciendo un valiente esfuerzo, dio unos pasos más y cayó de rodillas, segura de que los ojos de Jaken la observaban.

Sintió una mano en la nuca.

-Mantén la cabeza gacha hasta que pase el mareo -ordenó Jaken.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kagome levantó la cabeza, suspiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Jaken la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-¿Ya has tenido suficiente? -preguntó el hombre en voz baja.

-Quizá -respondió ella.

-¡Quizá! Ésa no es una respuesta. ¡O capitulas, o no!. Kagome sonrió para sus adentros.

-Jaken, tú ves el mundo en blanco y negro, pero yo he descubierto que alberga multitud de matices. "Sí" y "no" son buenas palabras, palabras simples, sin complicaciones y carentes de emoción. Pero la palabra "quizá" es misteriosa, tentadora y excitante, y tiene cientos de matices que implican que las posibilidades son interminables. Digamos que estoy dispuesta a negociar -respondió, y tendió el balde al hombre.

Jaken ordeno a Sim que se lo llevara. El aroma del pan recién horneado llenaba la cocina. Kagome se sentó en una banqueta y comentó:

-El pan huele delicioso. ¿Puedo untar el mío con un poco de miel? También Jaken se sentó en un banco. Una esclava les llevó torta de avena, pan recién tostado y miel, un jarro de piedra con leche y una canasta de frutas. Comieron en silencio. Los ojos entrecerrados de Jaken observaban la gracia de los movimientos de las manos de Kagome y la forma delicada en que ella masticaba. Aquélla era una mujer encantadora. Comprendía exactamente por qué Sesshomaru Taisho la quería para engalanar su mesa y compartir su lecho.

Kagome suspiró satisfecha y mordió una ciruela madura.

-Jaken, ¿puedo plantear algunas cosas que considerar? –Kagome cuidaba de pedirle permiso para todo. Cuando el hombre asintió, ella prosiguió-: Dijiste que el general se sentía atraído por mí. Que si yo le daba lo que pedía, sería más que generoso conmigo.

Jaken esperó a que la joven continuara.

-Si me convierto en su concubina, y él se muestra complacido conmigo, eso me daría bastante poder.

"De modo que sabe que tiene poder", pensó Jaken.

-Entonces seríamos dos las personas con poder en esta casa. Creo que sería una tontería que fuéramos rivales. Una lucha de poder entre nosotros implicaría la existencia de un ganador y un perdedor. Si nos convertimos en aliados... no en amigos, por supuesto, sino en aliados... ganaríamos los dos.

Sabía que Jaken era lo bastante astuto para reconocer la verdad que contenían sus palabras.

-Si lo hago, será a mi manera. Sé que no me necesitas, Jaken. Pero me doy cuenta de que yo sí te necesitaré. -Kagome tocaba a propósito la vanidad del hombre, pero aun así sus palabras eran ciertas-. Tus consejos me han resultado sabios y prudentes. En los días venideros necesitaré tu consejo, tu guía, tu ayuda y probablemente tu protección. Mi relación contigo será tan cercana como la que espero tener con el general.

Jaken digirió estas palabras. Si esa mujer ganaba poder, él la quería de su lado. Kaede se convertiría con facilidad en su confidente, y existía una sola cosa peor que una mujer con poder: ¡Dos mujeres con poder!

Al fin Jaken habló. Los ojos grises miraron con intensidad.

-Ya hemos declarado una tregua silenciosa. Ahora, fortalezcámosla.

-Bien. Se me ocurre una idea. -Kagome sonrió-. En lugar de esperar hasta el final del día, cuando él regrese a la villa y me convoque para preguntarme si estoy dispuesta a someterme a él, ¡Creo que yo debería tomar la iniciativa!

Mientras Jaken escuchaba el audaz plan, quiso decirle que era imposible. Pero al ver que a Kagome se le iluminaba el rostro de malicia femenina y la voz se le avivaba de pasión, su arrojo lo embriagó. Era una mujer muy intrépida, capaz de apresar a un hombre y mantenerlo cautivo en la palma de la mano. A su manera, era tan astuta e inteligente como él mismo. Y, además, era britana. ¿Cómo no iban a ser aliados?

-Lo primero que necesito es un baño perfumado. Luego, si fueras tan generoso como para abrir tu colección de prendas femeninas, podríamos elegir algo que el Demonio Perro no pueda resistir.

Kagome se sumergió en la deliciosa agua caliente durante casi una hora. Una vez que desapareció el dolor de espalda que le había provocado fregar tantas baldosas, las esclavas de baño la envolvieron en una gran toalla y se pusieron a trabajar en el secado del cabello.

Jaken le llevó una caja de ciprés tallada con una selección de adornos y joyas para el cabello.

-¿A quién pertenecen? -preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

-Todos los objetos y las personas de esta villa pertenecen a Sesshomaru Taisho, pero si preguntas si aquí hay alguna mujer que sea la dueña, la respuesta es no. La mayoría son regalos de los comerciantes de Aquae Sulis. Hay muchos artesanos que hacen adornos hermosos. El general posee muchos amuletos, algunos de oro y ámbar, otros de plata y esmeraldas sin tallar. El general colecciona joyas celtas; tiene vista para las piezas costosas. Los ojos de Kagome y los de Jaken se encontraron; ambos rieron juntos por la broma sin intención. Ella eligió un adorno para el cabello, de filigrana de oro; se lo sujetó en lo alto y lo dejó caer por la espalda en una cascada de rizos. La mujer que le había arreglado el cabello la noche anterior le hizo una vez más pequeños zarcillos que le enmarcaban la cara.

Entre un conjunto de túnicas, Kagome eligió una de seda de color violeta intenso que le mostró Jaken. Tenía un instinto infalible para elegir lo más impactante. Ese tono oscuro contrastaba con su cutis pálido, dándole un aspecto delicado y etéreo. Se pintó apenas los labios y párpados con una sombra de color violeta más claro mezclada con plateado, que le daba un resplandor iridiscente.

-En la colección del general hay una pieza que realzará tu belleza hasta la perfección. Espera -dijo Jaken.

Kagome se calzó las sandalias de plataforma de corcho y dio unos pasos. Las líneas clásicas de la hermosa túnica se adherían a las curvas del cuerpo femenino, pero la prenda tenía una pequeña cola que ella quería aprender a hacer a un lado con un toque de pie teatral al detenerse.

Jaken regresó con una gargantilla celta con amatistas incrustadas. Era magnífica, salvo, por supuesto, en que semejaba el collar de una esclava. A Kagome le fascinó, no sólo porque complementaba la seda violeta sino porque daba a su cuello un aspecto más largo y elegante. Tampoco paso por alto el irónico simbolismo.

-No debería dejarte usarlo sin permiso -dudó Jaken.

-Yo me hago responsable. Si se enoja, ¡dile que lo robé! Necesito algo más de ti, Jaken: un caballo.

-Imposible.

-Debo ir a él cuando se halle frente a sus hombres. No esperaré que él venga a mí.

Jaken junto las cejas en gesto de desaprobación.

-Podrás ser hermosa y deseable, pero sigues siendo una esclava. ¿Cuánto poder crees que posees? -de pronto se le ocurrió algo-.¿Tienes algún poder secreto?

-Si Jaken, lo tengo-respondió mientras una sonrisa curvaba las comisuras de la boca lujuriosa.

-¿Cuál es? -preguntó él, desconfiado.

-Es un secreto -contestó Kagome, sonriente.

-¿Sesshomaru conoce ese secreto?

-Sí. Lo atrajo de manera irresistible a mi cuarto en medio de la noche.

Jaken parpadeó. No tenía idea de que Sesshomaru hubiera abandonado sus aposentos para visitar a la esclava.

-¿Cuál es esa atracción irresistible que posees?

Kagome vaciló. Necesitaba a Jaken de su lado. Sería absolutamente sincera con él.

-Mi atracción irresistible es mi virginidad -confesó en voz baja.

-Los ojos del esclavo se agrandaron de asombro. Meneó la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

-Algo tan simple... -murmuró-. A la vez tan raro y tan inestimable.

-Necesito un caballo, Jaken. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No hay caballos para montar. Yo tengo un carruaje pequeño que uso para llevar mensajes al general -ofreció, no sin dudas.

Kagome consideró el ofrecimiento un instante y le gustó la imagen que acudió a su mente.

-Con eso bastará. Antes de partir, ¿Puedes ordenar que esta noche preparen al general su plato favorito?

-Ya lo hice. Voy un paso por delante de ti.

-Cielos, espero que no -bromeó ella.

Un esclavo llevó el carruaje de Jaken, que iba tirado por un robusto pony. Kagome subió con cuidado con ayuda de Jaken.

-Nunca he conducido uno de estos vehículos, pero entiendo que debo conducir de pie, aferrada de este madero.

-Yo no conduzco como un loco -informó Jaken.

-Sesshomaru sí lo hace. Casi me pasó por encima -recordó Kagome.

-Me sorprende que soltara las riendas por ti.

-Lo detuve en plena carrera. ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo de nuevo?

-Espero que sepas que deberás responder por lo que hagas hoy. La responsabilidad es tuya, no mía -previno Jaken.

Temblorosa, Kagome cerró los ojos un momento. ¿Y si lo irritaba y él la humillaba, o algo peor aún? Enderezó los hombros. Que así fuera.

Echaría su suerte a los vientos. A fin de cuentas, Sesshomaru Taisho no era más que un hombre, y ella, una mujer. Las probabilidades estaban definitivamente a su favor.

Jaken atravesó despacio los portones del jardín amurallado de la villa y se dirigió colina abajo rumbo a Aquae Sulis. El sol de la tarde calentaba los hombros desnudos de Kagome. El guardia de la entrada saludó en dirección al pequeño carruaje de Jaken al verla atravesar la puerta de la fortaleza. Kagome levantó la vista hacia los muros, de cimientos de piedra, y luego vio los altos pastos que crecían al borde del foso circundante. Todos los soldados de las murallas la miraron boquiabiertos.

A Kagome le sorprendió el tamaño de la fortaleza. Muros adentro, era como una ciudad, con muchas calles y edificios. En la intersección de las dos calles principales había un complejo de edificios, dispuestos alrededor de un patio, que comprendía el cuartel general, depósitos y oficinas. Cuando Jaken se detuvo a preguntar dónde se encontraba el general, los guardias le informaron que el Demonio Perro se hallaba en el anexo exterior.

Pasaron ante establos, talleres y largas filas de barracones donde, dormían y comían los soldados romanos. Parecían bastante espaciosos al frente se veían senderos flanqueados por columnas. Mientras los dos visitantes se dirigían al anexo, todos los hombres interrumpían sus actividades y los miraban incrédulos; luego comenzaron a seguirlos a pie.

Era común ver allí el carruaje de Jaken, pero jamás se había presentado con una mujer.

En el centro de la pared posterior había un portón que daba paso al anexo. Ese vasto anfiteatro se usaba para entrenamiento de armas y desfiles. Había por lo menos mil soldados en el campo, todos vestidos con armaduras segmentadas de tiras de cuero y placas de metal. El sol se reflejaba en los cascos de hierro y bronce y en las pecheras de los legionarios, que formaban ordenadas filas alrededor del perímetro del campo.

Mientras permanecían en posición de firmes con las jabalinas y los escudos, todos los ojos se concentraban en la centuria que en el centro del campo llevaba a cabo su práctica de armas. La lucha era encarnizada; la pelea entre los soldados resultaba muy real.

Sesshomaru Taisho quería que todos aquellos hombres emplearan con destreza profesional el gladius, la espada corta de doble filo, antes de que él se marchara de Aquae Sulis. Era un arma destinada a apuñalar más que a cortar, pensada para utilizarla en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; se llevaba en una funda de cuero o bronce debajo de la mano derecha. En el lado izquierdo del cuerpo los hombres llevaban una daga pugio en vaina de hierro, suspendida del mismo cinturón de armas. Había médicos cerca para retirar del campo a los heridos y llevarlos al hospital.

Detrás de Sesshomaru había dos jefes tribales celtas, cuya vestimenta consistía en un taparrabos de cuero corto, un hacha y un cuchillo. Ambos tenían cabello negro y largo y las piernas desnudas estaban tatuadas con dibujos aterradores hechos con glasto. Ambos se le acercaron al mismo tiempo. El primero fue despachado de inmediato con un gladius dirigido a las entrañas. Sesshomaru tomó al segundo hombre de los pelos, le echó la cabeza con violencia hacia atrás y le cortó la garganta.

El general no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de echarse el manto escarlata encima del hombro para dejar libre el brazo con que blandía la espada. Los soldados estallaron en grandes vítores, que fueron seguidos por una risa incómoda cuando los celtas se pusieron de pie, ilesos. Los hombres habían creído que Sesshomaru en verdad los había matado. Hacía ya dos años que los celtas llevaban a cabo esa actuación, y todavía no eran lo bastante rápidos como para sorprenderlo. Sólo una vez lo habían rozado lo bastante para sacarle sangre; después de aquella primera ocasión, él podría haberlos matado en cada una de las oportunidades en que los había utilizado para demostrar la manera más eficiente de valerse de las armas.

Cuando el carruaje de Kagome estuvo a la vista de los guerreros, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la inesperada visita. Entre las filas se elevó un fuerte murmullo que los líderes no lograron silenciar, ya que también ellos hacían comentarios acerca del espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

El general miró incrédulo el carruaje de Jaken, que avanzaba hacia él con la hermosa esclava. Cuando se detuvo el vehículo, Sesshomaru enfundó el gladius y se dirigió hacia los recién llegados. Contempló a Kagome perplejo, con los ojos dorados ardientes de furia. Antes de que lograra vociferar una orden, Kagome tendió una mano delicada.

-Ayúdame a bajar, Sesshomaru, o tus hombres pensarán que eres muy descortés -dijo con voz suave, íntima, para que la oyera sólo él.

-Ya te enterarás de todo lo descortés que puedo ser –amenazó él, pero Kagome notó que hablaba con voz deliberadamente baja.

-Sonríeme. Seguro querrás que todos los hombres que están aquí piensen que me ordenaste que te visitara.

La belleza de la muchacha lo dejó casi sin aliento. Mostró los dientes en una sonrisa de lobo, hizo caso omiso de la mano extendida y la tomó de la cintura para bajarla del carruaje. Se oyeron fuertes exclamaciones entre las filas cuando las manos poderosas estrecharon la fina cintura y la depositaron junto a él. El general no hizo caso; toda su atención se hallaba centrada en la hermosa mujer que había sido tan temeraria como para ir en su busca ante cientos de hombres.

Ella sonrió al hombre de tez oscura que estaba parado en toda su estatura ante ella.

-Creen que soy tu nueva concubina -murmuró, seductora.

De sólo pensarlo, el miembro viril se hinchó al instante, endureciéndose en forma notable. Los ojos dorados brillaron victoriosos.

-¿Es eso lo que has venido a decirme?

-Claro que no, bruto -respondió Kagome en tono provocativo.

El ardiente deseo casi lo consumía. Deseaba echarla al suelo de un solo feroz empujón y montarla, y poseerla como jamás hiciera en su vida, ante todos aquellos soldados romanos. Quería ponerle su marca para mostrar a todos que esa hembra exquisita era suya, ¡Solo suya! La tomó con gesto posesivo por los hombros.

-Por todos los dioses, ¿entonces qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? -inquirió furioso.

Ella se puso de puntillas y pasó los dedos delicados por la cicatriz. Todos los hombres que observaban contuvieron la respiración. Le susurró:

-He venido para que puedas invitarme a cenar. -Hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca.

Sesshomaru anheló cubrirla con la suya. El deseo le latía en las sienes.

-Eres mi esclava. Te ordeno que cenes conmigo.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza, provocativa. Él la sujetó más fuerte; necesitaba dominarla.

-Si me invitas, será un gran placer aceptar. Cuando acabemos de cenar, tengo una propuesta que desplegar ante ti -susurró Kagome.

-Serás tú quien se despliegue ante mí; no te equivoques -murmuró el romano con ferocidad.

-Quizá-Pronunció esa palabra llena de misterio, prometedora y excitante.

Sesshomaru sintió el efecto en todo el cuerpo, hasta la punta del falo duro como mármol.

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros. Había invertido los papeles. Aquella mañana, él había permitido adrede que los perros embarraran las baldosas que ella había fregado, sólo para provocarla; pero si se trataba de provocar, ¡la dama ganaba!

-Ahora vete, antes de que use mi arma contra ti, aquí, frente a estos rudos soldados. -Los ojos dorados brillaron-. Te ordeno que cenes conmigo esta noche.

-Eres un demonio elocuente. -Kagome sonrió-. ¿Cómo podría resistirme a tan encantadora invitación? -Volvió a ponerse de puntillas para susurrarle al oído-: Verte dirigir y controlar a todos estos rudos soldados ejerce en mi un efecto afrodisíaco. -Se alejó rumbo al carruaje.

-Las fuertes manos de Sesshomaru la aferraron por las nalgas y la depositaron junto a Jaken. Los hombres gritaron y silbaron de aprobación.

\- ¡Suficiente! - ordeno el general, su rostro más orgulloso y feroz que el de un águila.

El silencio se expandió por todo el campo.

Mientras regresaban a la villa, ni Kagome ni Jaken acababan de creer que ella hubiera logrado su cometido. Con toda deliberación ella había susurrado unas palabras que seducirían a Sesshomaru, palabras que alimentaban su vanidad, las palabras que él deseaba oír. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno Kagome admitía que lo que le había dicho era cierto. Tenerlo cerca, que sus manos la tocaran, era para ella un afrodisíaco.

Le causaba una sensación embriagadora que, cuando ella se le acercaba, Sesshomaru Taisho no pudiera resistirse a tocarla. Volvería a probar su teoría aquella misma noche. Se le acercaría de nuevo para demostrar que él no podía estarse sin tocarla. Kagome miró de reojo a Jaken.

-No te censuró.

-Ni siquiera me vio, señora.

Kagome se sentía complacida con Jaken. El hombre le demostraba admiración al llamarla "señora". Consideraba afortunado tenerlo de aliado, porque él se había ganado la completa confianza del general. Ella debía hacer lo mismo. Había descubierto que experimentaba placer al ver los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru Taisho brillar divertidos. A los hombres les encantaba reír. Debía esmerarse por entretenerlo.

"Por las bolas de Júpiter -pensó Bankotsu mientras, de pie ante los sudorosos legionarios, observaba la escena que se desarrollaba entre su hermano y la exquisita esclava-. ¡No es de sorprender que a mi hermano le guste Aquae Sulis!" Con una villa llena de esclavas como esa hembra de cabello que cumplieran su voluntad, obedecieran todas sus órdenes y satisficieran cada uno de sus caprichos, ¿qué hombre no estaría contento? Su hermano había ocultado muy bien a las esclavas la noche anterior, durante la cena. Sin duda Sesshomaru no necesitaba de los servicios de las prostitutas. Una esclava encendía mucho más el deseo que una ramera, y esa joven esclava en particular poseía una belleza excepcional. "Lo sepa o no Sesshomaru, me invitará de nuevo a una cena. ¡Y esta vez será compartida a partes iguales, hermano!".

Al caer el día el calor se tornó casi opresivo. El general sabía cuánto transpiraban los hombres bajo las armaduras y los cascos de hierro.

Dividió el campo en cuadrantes para practicar técnicas defensivas y ofensivas. Un grupo practicaba con los pilmus, o jabalinas, de dos metros de longitud. Ordenó que la mitad del grupo luchara como atacantes, y la otra mitad, como blanco. Hasta el momento la práctica con jabalina se había limitado a dar contra listones de madera. Ahora los blancos humanos comenzaron a transpirar de miedo, más que de calor.

Sesshomaru Taisho fue hacia el siguiente cuadrante.

-Quítense las armaduras -ordenó. Todos los hombres estaban deseosos de liberarse de las pesadas pecheras de bronce, las corazas y los cascos de hierro, hasta que oyeron la orden que el general dio a continuación-. La mitad tomen los pugios; la otra mitad, los gladiuso Lucharán uno contra otro sin la protección de las armaduras. Les asombrará la rapidez con que adquieren así una mayor destreza defensiva.

Ordenó a la mitad del tercer cuadrante que se desnudara y practicara su habilidad para el combate.-Las tribus salvajes del oeste luchan desnudas. Es mejor que vayan acostumbrándose. Por supuesto, son más vulnerables a las armas pero se mueven como rayos. Los que aún llevan la armadura descubrirán cuánto les estorba y los demora cuando el enemigo está por completo libre de todo impedimento.

A los hombres del cuarto cuadrante se les asignaron armas que jamás habían usado. Unos carros tirados por mulas distribuyeron una libra de espadas largas llamadas spathas que en general utilizaban los hombres y la caballería, además de arcos y flechas. Luego Sesshomaru Taisho y los nativos celtas les dieron una lección de arquería, seguida de una demostración del correcto uso de la spatha. En el extremo opuesto del cuadrante colocaron maniquíes.

-Primero aprenderán a clavar una flecha en el centro de la cabeza; después aprenderán a cortar cada cabeza, separándola del cuello de una sola estocada de la spatha.

Sesshomaru sabía que cuando los legionarios dejaran el campo estarían cansados como perros. Miró al cielo hacia occidente y vio como se juntaban en la distancia. Si la tormenta era lo bastante fuerte para henchir el río y hacerlo bramar, la noche siguiente sería un buen momento para impartir las lecciones de natación. En caso contrario, lo dejarían y desmontarían de cuadrigas de guerra lanzadas a gran velocidad.

Sesshomaru estaba ansioso por que se esfumara la luz del día, aunque no lo demostraba. La expectativa de pasar la noche con Kagome provocaba en él una ansiedad que le hacía hervir la sangre. Se cuidaba bien de ocultar su creciente excitación e impaciencia ante los soldados romanos a los que entrenaba; ellos merecían su total concentración. El orgullo no le permitía dar instrucciones a medias en lo tocante a prácticas de supervivencia. Con voluntad de hierro, alejó de sí todo pensamiento acerca de la hermosa esclava hasta que pudiera prestarle atención absoluta e incondicional.

Al llegar a la casa, Kagome siguió a Jaken a las cocinas. Tanto los hombres como las mujeres se hallaban ocupados preparando la cena; trabajaban en largas mesas, bajo utensilios de cobre que colgaban de vigas.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó Jaken con severidad.

-Quiero asegurarme que todo esté perfecto para él.

-¿Acaso no me encargo de eso todos los días de mi vida? –replicó él con altivez-. Necesitas descansar. Hazlo mientras puedas.

-Kagome se sonrojó. En verdad había sido un largo día, pero se sentía tan viva, llena de una mezcla de aprensión y excitación, que sabía que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

-Aquí hace mucho calor. Sal al peristilo, al jardín. Eso te tranquilizará -aconsejó Jaken-. Pero ten cuidado de no acercarte al baño privado del amo; a los esclavos no se les permite entrar allí.

Los jardines estaban repletos de flores perfumadas y hermosos árboles de sombra. Mientras paseaba por los sinuosos senderos, Kagome encontró unas glorietas de tejos con bancos de piedra, relojes de sol y estanques ornamentales. Había robles, nogales, castaños y otros árboles frutales, más bajos: perales, membrillos, melocotoneros y ciruelos. Había ardillas rojas que corrían veloces juntando bellotas, martines pescadores que bajaban en picado sobre los estanques, y otras aves que atrapaban insectos bajo los rododendros en flor.

Cuando dio la vuelta por un recodo del sendero de piedra, surgió ante ella una piscina de color aguamarina claro. En el extremo opuesto brotaba el agua de unos enormes delfines de piedra, y al aproximarse vio que la pileta tenía un borde de mosaicos de jade, lilas y jacintos acuáticos. A un lado había una gran caseta de baño de madera, que estaba cubierta de wisteria púrpura trepadora y parras ornamentales. Kagome se dio cuenta de que, si Sesshomaru Taisho había diseñado ese oasis, debía de valorar mucho las bellezas de la naturaleza. Se sentó en un banco de piedra tallada y dejó que la calma reinante la tranquilizara. Una mujer mayor, que vestía una túnica de lino liso se acercó con algo fresco para beber. Kagome le sonrió agradecida.

-He decidido atender tus necesidades, niña.

Era una mujer maternal, de agradable figura redondeada y cabello medio cano. Kagome se sintió culpable. ¿Cómo podía aceptar los servicios de una esclava?

-Gracias, pero puedo cuidarme sola.

-Me llamo Kaede. Si aceptas, puedo facilitarte las cosas... y también tú a mí.

-Por favor, siéntate, Kaede. No puedo aceptar los servicios de una esclava. Va contra mis creencias.

-Eres cristiana; ¡lo sabía! -exclamó Kaede, radiante-. Yo te cuidaré. Todos necesitamos el cuidado de una madre; incluso ese hombre tan poderoso. En realidad, no es más que un niño. Las responsabilidades lo vuelven estricto y severo. Pero a veces, por las noches, comparte sus preocupaciones con su armadura. Lo he visto correr por ahí con sus perros y jugar en la piscina como un adolescente. Es solitario, aunque ni siquiera se da cuenta. ¿Mitigarás tú su soledad?

-Yo... lo intentaré -repuso Kagome, cayendo en la cuenta de que Sesshomaru era vulnerable. Sería un arma poderosa-. ¿Cómo puedes sentir afecto por él, si es tu amo?

Kaede rió.

-Me liberó hace mucho. Estoy aquí por elección propia. ¿Quién más lo mantendría en línea y lo protegería de las maquinaciones de Jaken? "Ajá. Conque Jaken y Kaede son adversarios. Quizá pueda utilizar este dato en mi ventaja." Kagome se sorprendió al probar la bebida.

-Es sidra. ¡Qué rica!

-Los romanos beben vino sin cesar. Algunos de sus vinos no saben mejor que el vinagre. Los britanos prefieren la sidra. –Mientras Kagome bebía, Kaede le estudiaba la cara-. Tienes una naturaleza muy impetuosa. Ha permanecido refrenada durante demasiado tiempo. Es como si hubieses estado durmiendo, a la espera del momento de salir del capullo, desplegar las hermosas alas y volar. Ese momento ha llegado.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? -inquirió Kagome al reconocer la verdad en las palabras de la mujer.

-Yo lo sé todo... en lo más profundo de mi ser. Anhelas quitarte la ropa y tirarte a la piscina. Aprende a complacer tus deseos, niña. Te traeré una toalla para envolver tu hermoso cabello. Sostendré tu linda estola y mantendré a los esclavos alejados de la piscina mientras te refrescas.

-Suena celestial, pero Jaken me prohibió usar la piscina.

-Un poco de poder, y ya se le ha subido a la cabeza. Sesshomaru me permite usarla todas las veces que quiera, y yo te invito a hacerlo. El agua es mágica. Te ayudará a deshacerte de preocupaciones e inhibiciones. Prométeme que lo traerás a menudo a jugar aquí.

Por nada del mundo Kagome habría sido capaz de imaginar a Sesshomaru Taisho jugando y, sin embargo, tras pensarlo un instante, ¿acaso sus manos no se habían revelado juguetonas cuando la levantaron por las nalgas aquella tarde? Tal vez ella lograra descubrir al niño que encerraba el hombre. Entonces podría tenerlo de verdad bajo su hechizo... y en su poder.

Sesshomaru Taisho no recordaba una jornada de doce horas que le hubiera resultado más larga. A menudo regresaba a casa a pie, subiendo por las colinas que se extendían desde el fuerte hasta la villa, pero esa noche montó uno de los sementales blancos. Nubes violáceas se apilaban en el cielo una sobre otra, y comenzaban a oírse algunos truenos en el momento en que llegó al establo. Siempre atendía él mismo a sus animales, como lo haría cualquier legionario digno de ser llamado así. Sin embargo, aquella noche dejó a Trajano a cargo de un esclavo del establo.

-Ten cuidado -advirtió-. Trajano muerde, y la tormenta que se aproxima lo pondrá nervioso.

Poco antes, mientras galopaba, el ritmo de las patas de Trajano decía: "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome". Cuando entró en el atrio, debió dominar su impaciencia al ver que no era Kagome quien lo recibía.

-Jaken inclinó la cabeza.

-Espero que haya tenido un día productivo, general.

-Sí, fue muy fructífero.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Espero que les alla gustado!_**

 ** _A alguien mas le cualtiva lo sexy/ poderosa que se esta volviendo kagome???_**

 ** _Besos Shahara!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Solamente por hoy voy a publicar dos capítulos seguidos, por el gran anhelo que me mostro Faby Sama en cada uno de sus comentarios, espero poder saciar tus ansias de tener este capítulo y que principalmente lo disfrutes leyéndolo descubriendo los deseos prohibidos que tiene tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru._**

 ** _Muchos besoss!_**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Esclava del Amor**

 **Capítulo 13**

Jaken permaneció serio mientras Sesshomaru le decía:

-Esta noche me bañaré en la villa; la tormenta estallará en cualquier momento.

Con frecuencia el esclavo disentía con el maestro, simplemente por principio.

-Yo creo que irá cobrando intensidad poco a poco y después llegará al clímax con un estruendo. -Para sus adentros añadió: "¡Tú serás el trueno, y ella, el rayo!".

-A Sesshomaru Taisho no le pasó inadvertida la significativa analogía.

-¿Sería mucho pedir que esta noche nos sirvieras tú?

-Ésa era mi intención.

El baño solía durar por lo menos una hora, a veces dos. Esa noche, sin embargo, Jaken pensó que sería mejor conducir a la dama al comedor en media hora.

Sentada frente al espejo de bronce lustrado de su cámara, Kagome comentó a Kaede:

-No creo que me cambie el vestido. A Sesshomaru pareció agradarle bastante esta seda de color violeta.

-¿Sabías que el color púrpura es mágico? -dijo Kaede.- Ese tono en particular cambia de color con la luz. A la sombra es casi negro, pero a la luz de la lámpara es vibrante y nítido. Te dará energía, como la amatista que llevas colgada al cuello. Necesitas ponerte un poco de aceite de esencia de violetas entre los pechos y en la base de la espalda.

-Jamás me había puesto perfume allí.

-No será en vano; confía en mí.

-Anoche usé almizcle egipcio.

-El almizcle puede resultar empalagoso. Esta noche es mejor el perfume de violetas.

Cuando Kaede abrió la puerta al oír un leve golpe, encontró a Jaken allí parado.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en congraciarte, mujer de la Galia- reprochó-. He venido a escoltar a la dama hasta el amo.

Kaede levantó una ceja.

-Esta mañana la llamabas "esclava", y ahora las llamas "dama". Me alegra que hayas seguido mi consejo y le demuestres más respeto. Puedes aprender mucho de tus superiores.

-Una britana vale más que diez mujeres de la Galia. -Hizo a un lado a Kaede y entró en la cámara para hablar con Kagome-. ¿Estás lista?

La muchacha experimentó un instante de pánico total y encegador. Se sentía como una prisionera a la que llevaran a su propia ejecución.

¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía dejarse subyugar por un dictador? ¿Cómo podía degradarse así ante el amo? Le acudió a la mente la antigua leyenda de Scherazade. ¿Acaso esa mujer no había mantenido hechizado al sultán durante mil y una noches? "Lo único que debo hacer es negociar. Simplemente debo trocar inocencia por poder. Un cambio justo, a fin de cuentas." Sin embargo, muy dentro de sí, en las profundidades de su mente, adonde no llegaba la razón, era consciente de que debía hacer algo más que negociar. ¡Debí hechizarlo, cautivarlo, esclavizarlo! Kagome sonrió para sus adentros y tendió una mano a Jaken.

-Estoy más que lista.

Él tomó la mano pequeña, la posó en su brazo y la condujo abajo. Los ojos grises escondieron una sonrisa al ver que Sesshomaru ya estaba en triclinio oval. Jaken la llevó por los pilares.

-La dama Kagome -anunció con mucha más ceremonia con que la habían anunciado en la corte, hacía una eternidad. Sesshomaru se aproximó a recibirla. Los ojos dorados le acariciaban de cuerpo entero. Kagome apartó con gesto teatral la pequeña cola de su túnica y dio un gran paso hacia él, en alto la cabeza orgullosa. Sesshomaru tomó con firmeza la mano y la regañó:

-Obedeces mis órdenes con actitud majestuosa, como una diosa que concede un favor.

-Porque tú las das con arrogancia, como un amo que ordena, a una esclava.

-Eso es exactamente lo que soy. -Apretó la mano de Kagome con más fuerza.

-Por desgracia no soy una diosa, sino una mortal. ¿Quieres quebrarme los huesos? -preguntó con intensidad.

Con sus palabras provocó en Sesshomaru sensaciones desenfrenadas.

-¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar que eres mi esclava? –inquirió el general con voz cavernosa.

Ella se puso de puntillas para acariciarle la mandíbula recién afeitada.

-Vine a entretenerte -dijo con tono íntimo-. Si lo que te entretiene es jugar al amo y a la joven esclava, deberás enseñarme las reglas.

Los ojos de él brillaron.

-No es un juego.

Kagome le miró la boca y se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio superior.

-Sesshomaru, entre un hombre y una mujer siempre hay un juego. -La erección abultó la tela de la túnica.

Él no le había dado permiso para que la llamara por su nombre pila, aunque sonaba maravilloso en aquellos labios. Nadie lo había llamado antes "Sesshomaru", y se dio cuenta que estaba hambriento de esa clase de intimidad.

-Por la tarde dijiste que esta noche te entregarías a mí. Kagome le dirigió una mirada provocativa.

-No dije tal cosa, como bien recuerdas.

-¡Diste a entender que te entregarías!- Ella se rió.

-¿Te engañas así todas las noches, o ésta es especial?

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo -gruñó él al tiempo que mostraba los dientes de lobo.

-¿Haciendo qué? -preguntó ella, inocente.

-Aludir, insinuar, sugerir que esta noche sería especial, ¡pero no podrá ser a menos que te rindas y te entregues a mí!

-Eso forma parte del juego. Aludir, insinuar, sugerir... Así es como juegan los hombres y las mujeres, según creo. Lo que yo dije fue: "Cuando acabemos de cenar, tengo una propuesta que desplegar ante ti".

-y yo te respondí: "Serás tú quien se despliegue ante mí". –Kagome le puso la mano en el centro del pecho y abrió los dedos. Sintió la moneda de oro debajo de la túnica; estaba tibia al contacto con el calor del cuerpo. Se le aproximó un poco más-. ¿ y cuál fue mi respuesta? -preguntó.

-"Quizá"; ésa fue tu respuesta -contestó él al tiempo que le devoraba la boca con los ojos.

-Una palabra tentadora llena de promesas, ¿no es así? Si te hubiese dicho que no, te habría enfurecido y me habrías obligado a cumplir tu voluntad. Si te decía que sí, me habría despojado de la expectativa, la especulación. Así que te dije "quizá", y eso preservó el misterio, aumentó la incertidumbre e intensificó el deseo.

A Sesshomaru la arrasaba la necesidad de saborearla. Los labios de Kagome, tan tentadoramente cercanos, susurrando palabras tan excitantes, le daban ganas de llenarle la boca de incitante deseo. Reclamó esos labios, inclinando su boca contra la de ella, y exploró despacio la suavidad, la exuberancia, paladeando la dulzura, atrayendo la punta de la lengua rosada de Kagome hacia el interior de su boca.

Algo duro rozó el vientre de Kagome y le hizo soltar una exclamación. Sesshomaru se estremeció cuando la cabeza de su miembro tocó el cuerpo sedoso. Ella apenas apartó los labios.

-¿Estás hambriento, Sesshomaru? -susurró.

-¡Voraz!

En lo alto estalló un trueno. Jaken entró en el salón con una bandeja pesada. Kagome aprovechó de inmediato la interrupción para poner distancia entre ella y el romano.

Ahora probaría su poder. Comprobaría cuánto tiempo demoraba en lograr que él redujera el espacio que se abría entre ellos:

-Jaken ha hecho preparar tus platos favoritos. Tienes mucha suerte de contar con él. Es un maestro de la eficiencia.

-Gracias, Jaken -dijo Sesshomaru.

-Mmm, el aroma de la comida es tentador.

Lo único que Sesshomaru olía era a violetas, hasta que Jaken retiró las pesadas tapas de plata que cubrían los platos.

-¿Desea que sirva?

-Lo haré yo mismo, Jaken.

Cuando el esclavo se retiró del triclinio, Kagome comentó:

-Cenar de este modo es algo nuevo para mí.

Sesshomaru se le acercó de inmediato y la condujo de la mano hasta el sofá que se hallaba frente al de él.

-Permite que te indique. Reclínate sobre un costado, de modo que quedes mirando hacia mi sillón. Ahora ubica este almohadón pequeño debajo del codo.

Una femenina sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de Kagome. Una vez que Jaken abandonó la habitación, Sesshomaru no había tardado ni un segundo en ponerle las manos encima. Kagome se puso boca abajo, apoyada sobre ambos codos.

Sesshomaru recorrió la curva de su espalda con una mano encallecida, hasta detenerla un instante en el trasero.

-Qué inteligente es Kaede -susurró ella.

-¿Kaede? -murmuró él con voz contenida.

-Me aconsejó que me pusiera perfume en la base de la espalda. Dijo que no sería en vano.

Los dedos de él se movieron en pequeños círculos hasta encontrar el lugar exacto. La esencia de violetas le hizo vibrar las fosas nasales.

-La comida se enfría -murmuró Kagome.

-Mi deseo no -replicó él, sin rodeos.

-Cuanto antes comamos, antes negociaremos -razonó ella.

Antes de retirar la mano del trasero, Sesshomaru lo presionó con fuerza de modo que el pubis frotara el almohadón. Entre las piernas de Kagome se produjo un primer estremecimiento de excitación sexual.

Afuera destellaba la luz intensa de los relámpagos, seguida de inmediato por un trueno que hizo vibrar la estancia.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la mesa servida que se hallaba entre ambos sillones. Cortó una porción de cerdo asado, eligió las alcachofas más perfectas, los guisantes más pequeños, los espárragos más finos, junto con un recipiente de aceite de oliva tibio con hierbas, y puso todo al alcance de las manos de Kagome.

Jaken también había servido ensaladas verdes de berro, lechuga fina y malva comestible. En el centro de la mesa había un plato gigante con diferentes quesos, aceitunas, uvas y nueces. Antes de recostarse en su sofá, Sesshomaru le acercó un recipiente con agua para lavarse los dedos y una toalla.

Se hallaban reclinados frente a frente. Él apoyaba los codos en varios almohadones dorados. La tormenta interior rugía tanto como la exterior.

Sesshomaru poseía el apetito de un hombre saludable, y hacía justicia a todo lo que tenía delante, pero si no le hubiesen informado de que le habían servido su plato favorito, jabalí, no habría tenido idea de lo que comía.

Los ojos dorados no se apartaron de Kagome durante toda la cena; la observaba mover con delicadeza los dedos y beber el vino. Veía cómo la seda violeta se adhería a la curva de las caderas y moldeaba la prominencia de los pechos. Por encima de todas las cosas, pensaba en su virginidad. Si él mismo no hubiera comprobado que se hallaba intacta, jamás lo habría creído. Era tan seductora y femenina e inteligente... Estaba madura para el amor.

Kagome introdujo los dedos en el recipiente con agua y se los secó con la toalla.

-¿Terminaste? -preguntó él, impaciente.

Ella tomó una ciruela madura y la mordió con avidez. Sesshomaru cambió de posición, para mitigar su excitación.

-¿Si he terminado? Acabo de empezar -ronroneó ella.

Sesshomaru decidió que ella ya lo había hecho esperar demasiado.

-Yo estoy listo -dijo con énfasis.

-No te pediré que lo demuestres. Te tomo la palabra.

Por un momento, a él le chocó la insinuación erótica; luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Su cuello era muy musculoso. El ruido de los truenos impidió que oyera la exclamación de admiración que lanzó Kagome.

-Así que sí te divierto. Creí que jamás sería capaz de hacerte reír. Él se incorporó y apoyó los pies en el suelo.

-¡No!-exclamó Kagome, y levantó una mano-. Quiero que continúe entre nosotros hasta que hayamos concluido la negociación.

Los ojos dorados brillaron ante el desafío, pero enseguida volvió a reclinarse sobre los codos, a la espera, apaciguando el fuego que hervía su sangre.

Cuando la vio chupar el jugo de la ciruela, el romano cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para controlar el repentino abultamiento de su falo.

-Quieres que reconozca que soy tu esclava -dijo Kagome en voz baja-. Esperas que te obedezca. Deseas que me entregue a ti por propia voluntad. Quieres que te regale mi virginidad.

Un silencio espectral inundó la sala. Sesshomaru oyó los latidos del corazón de la joven mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Estoy dispuesta a reconocer que soy tu esclava. Te obedeceré, Cumpliré tus órdenes por propia voluntad. Pero... -Kagome calló al instante para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras, y Sesshomaru contuvo la respiración-. Pero sólo en presencia de los demás. Cuando estemos a solas me tratarás como a una dama, no como a una esclava.

Él la miró perplejo, como si ella hubiese perdido la razón.

-En otras palabras, ¿fingirás ser mi esclava? -Se hallaba muy cerca de hacer uso de la violencia.

-En todos los sentidos prácticos seré tu esclava, tu propiedad. Todos tus legionarios, todo Aquae Sulis, todos los habitantes de la ciudad me sabrán tu esclava, pero cuando nos encontremos en la absoluta intimidad nuestra relación no será la de amo y esclava. Nuestra relación será la de un hombre y una mujer... Será una relación de amantes.

Sesshomaru no distinguía la diferencia. El deber de la mujer era obedecer al hombre, se tratara de una esclava o una concubina. El deseo del hombre prevalecía siempre, a menos que no fuese hombre.

Se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado de lado la parte que concernía a su virginidad. Aún no quedaba claro si accedía a unir su cuerpo al de él por propia voluntad, y en última instancia ése era el verdadero núcleo de la negociación.

-¿Accedes a unir tu cuerpo al mío por propia voluntad? -inquirió Sesshomaru.

-Sólo cuando me hayas cortejado y conquistado. No como una orden - aclaró Kagome con suavidad.

-¿Y cuándo me permitirás comenzar a cortejarte, mi fina dama?-replicó él con acusado sarcasmo.

Ella lo miró provocativa.

-Los dos sabemos que ya has comenzado a cortejarme... ¡Y que disfruto muchísimo de ello!

Un trueno desgarró el cielo, Y comenzó el diluvio. Se produjo una repentina conmoción en el atrio, Y pronto Jaken apareció en el umbral del triclinio.

-Su hermano, Bankotsu, general. -Jaken dio un paso a un costado Y apareció entre los pilares al joven Y atractivo centurión de cohorte, empapado hasta los huesos.

Kagome corrió al sillón de Sesshomaru Y se sentó en el suelo, junto a las rodillas del general.

-¿Ocurre algo, Bankotsu? -preguntó Sesshomaru.

-He venido a cenar, hermano. La tormenta me tomó por sorpresa.

A pesar de no estar invitado; Y de que la inoportuna aparición echaba a perder los planes de Sesshomaru, éste le ofreció hospitalidad.

-Ya hemos terminado, pero hay comida en abundancia. Báñate y ponte ropa seca mientras te preparan la cena.

Bankotsu se bamboleó un poco y avanzó.

-Pasaré por alto la comida. Os acompañaré con las bebidas.-Dejaba un charco de agua a cada paso.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo; veía que el joven demonio ya había estado bebiendo.

-No te preocupes por el agua, hermano. Tienes muchos esclavos para que la limpien. -Se sirvió vino de una botella y llenó las dos copas semivacías-Bebed conmigo, ¿o acaso el gran general de Aquae Sulis es tan supremo y poderoso que no puede compartir el vino con un insignificante centurión?

El tono era tan agresivo que Sesshomaru apoyó una mano en el hombro de Kagome para indicarle que él controlaría la situación.

-Mi vino es tu vino, Bankotsu. Mi comida y mi villa están a tu disposición. Siéntate, ponte cómodo.

Bankotsu se reclinó en el sofá blanco y dorado, empapando todo lo que tocaba. Levantó la copa de vino.

-Por Roma, la gloriosa Roma. -Vació la copa y esperó que los otros hicieran lo mismo-. Quizá te guste este país, pero creo que es el culo del imperio. ¡Hasta los dioses mean encima de él! –Bankotsu vio que Jaken se hallaba en el umbral-. Esclavo... ¡trae más vino!

Los ojos de Jaken y Sesshomaru intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento. Cuando el esclavo llevó otra botella y llenó la copa de Bankotsu. Éste volvió a vaciarla, pero esta vez sus ojos recorrieron a la mujer que estaba sentada en silencio a los pies de Sesshomaru.

-¿Tu hospitalidad no me provee una esclava para acostarme con ella? ¿O compartiremos ésta?

Kagome se echó atrás y Sesshomaru le acarició el cabello de seda.

-Esta esclava es de mi absoluta y exclusiva propiedad, Bankotsu, esta noche y todas las noches. Tu comportamiento de borracho me insulta y te degrada. Mañana lamentarás haber consumido tanto vino cuando tengas que enseñar a tus hombres a nadar en el río llevando el equipo de batalla completo.

Kagome se volvió hacia Sesshomaru y lo miró con admiración.

-¿Puedo ir a verte? -preguntó, y le tocó la rodilla en gesto de súplica.

Ella era lo único que él deseaba. En el instante en que dejaron de estar solos, había comenzado a interpretar a la perfección el papel de esclava. Él le estudió la cara; las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en una respuesta.

-Puedes venir. Ya hemos hecho nuestro trato -murmuró Sesshomaru. Bankotsu se tambaleó.

-¡No estoy borracho! -exclamó Bankotsu, tambaleante, y desenfundó el pugio-Lucharé contigo por la muchacha.

Sesshomaru lanzó un profundo suspiro y se puso de pie.

-Ahora ve a mi alcoba -ordenó a Kagome-. Vamos, viejo. Creo que tendremos que ponerte sobrio. Tus hombres no pueden verte en este estado. -Desarmó a Bankotsu con facilidad y lo sostuvo con un brazo fraternal para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.

Jaken acudió en ayuda del general. Mientras lo llevaban al baño, Bankotsu se desvaneció.

-Por todos los dioses, ha bebido a más no poder. ¿Qué lo habrá llevado a esto?

Jaken contestó en silencio: "La envidia. La envidia que te tiene lo devora vivo".

-Tenemos bastante trabajo por delante -comentó Sesshomaru con resignación. Primero lo sumergió en agua fría para revivirlo. Cuando Bankotsu volvió en sí, peleó como un toro joven. Sesshomaru lo mantuvo bajo firme control en todo momento. Cuando al fin lo sacó del agua fría, ayudó a Jaken a administrarle un vomitivo y luego le sujetó la cabeza mientras su hermano echaba hasta las entrañas.

"Ya se ha tranquilizado", pensó Jaken con satisfacción.

Sesshomaru llevó al hermano a una habitación pequeña calentada a alta temperatura con vapor. Mientras Bankotsu transpiraba en abundancia, Sesshomaru le hacía beber gran cantidad de agua para que no perdiera peso con el calor.

Al cabo de tres horas, Bankotsu se hallaba totalmente sobrio. Sesshomaru ordenó a una esclava de baño que le diera un masaje, y luego lo acompañó de regreso al cuartel de los oficiales. Mientras iban al fuerte bajo la llovizna, Bankotsu estaba bastante apaciguado. Al dejarlo en el puente, balbuceó:

-Gracias.

-Para eso están los hermanos -respondió el general.

En la alcoba de Sesshomaru, Kagome se hallaba de pie ante el fuego que habían encendido en la noche húmeda. Todos sus planes se habían arruinado a causa de la intromisión de Bankotsu. Sonrió. Estaba más borracho que una cuba. Admitió que ella misma no se hallaba demasiado sobria. En aquel momento Sesshomaru debía de sentirse furioso por tener que lidiar con el hermano bebido. Si el deseo del general ya era desenfrenado cuando terminaron de cenar, ¡Kagome no conseguía imaginar como estaría ahora! Bostezó. Por cierto, que había sido un día largo y lleno de sucesos.

Esbozó una sonrisa. No dudaba que Sesshomaru aceptaría sus condiciones. Ella le había dicho que cuando se hallaran a solas no sería su esclava. Pero lo que no le había dicho era que, poco a poco pero con seguridad, él se convertiría en su propiedad.

La gargantilla de amatista comenzaba a pesarle demasiado. Se la quitó y la dejó sobre la mesa, junto a la cama. Se sentó en los escalones que llevaban al lecho y se quitó las sandalias. Bostezó de nuevo.

Era asombroso, pero de algún modo había perdido todo miedo por el romano. Era el hombre más fuerte y poderoso que había conocido, pero esa fuerza, lejos de dañarla, la protegería. Apoyó la cabeza en las pieles y sonrió soñolienta. Sesshomaru creía que ella era suya, ¡pero él era de ella en realidad!.

Jaken esperó en el atrio con un par de toallas. Sesshomaru le entregó el manto mojado y se quitó la túnica empapada. Luego se puso una de las toallas alrededor de la cadera y se frotó vigorosamente el cabello plateado hasta que estuvo seco.

El esclavo tomó una antorcha e iluminó el camino de Sesshomaru por la villa silenciosa y oscura hasta la alcoba. La puerta se abrió y mostró a Kagome echada sobre los escalones del lecho, la cabeza sobre la cama. Mientras contemplaba con anhelo a la bella durmiente, Sesshomaru preguntó:

-¿Cuántos suelos ha fregado hoy?

-Siete -respondió Jaken

-El siete debe de ser mi número de la mala suerte -murmuró Sesshomaru.

Kagome atravesó con lentitud los estratos de un sueño profundo. Al abrir los ojos vio los topes de los pilares con sus cuernos de carnero curvados. De inmediato comprendió que estaba en la gran cama con pedestal de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies; luego juntó coraje para volver la cabeza. Se hallaba sola en la cama.

¿Sentía alivio o pesar? Experimentaba ambas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, y no se explicaba cómo era posible.

Sesshomaru, al encontrarla dormida, debía de haberla llevado a su cama.

¿La habría despertado? Repasó en su memoria, pero no recordaba mucho más que estar sentada en los escalones con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. Recordaba la piel debajo de la mejilla, el perfume de Sesshomaru que le llenaba los sentidos, pero nada más.

Kagome se sentó y vio que aún llevaba puesta la túnica de seda violeta. Se estiró y se pasó las manos con suavidad por el cuerpo. No se sentía distinta del día anterior. Sabía con certeza que él no la había tocado, porque si Sesshomaru Taisho hacía el amor a una mujer, ¡sin duda ella jamás volvería a sentir igual su cuerpo!

Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia el lugar donde se había recostado él, tan cerca y, sin embargo, tan lejos. No había sucedido nada, y por eso ahora ella sabía más de él que antes. Sesshomaru había aceptado su ofrecimiento; la negociación había concluido y él no había violado el acuerdo.

A pesar de que ese romano controlaba a cientos de hombres y poseía la fuerza y el poder para imponer sus deseos en cualquier momento y del modo que quisiera, no la había despertado para exigirle que se le entregara. En apariencia era un hombre de honor, un hombre de palabra. Sin embargo, su abstinencia le decía más. Le decía que, de alguna manera, en lo más hondo de sí, el romano tenía un lado blando, cálido y amaba.

Kagome se prometió explotar esa ternura que había descubierto. Estaba contenta porque sabía que la balanza del poder se había inclinado a su favor. Debía ser muy cuidadosa al interpretar el papel de esclava frente a los demás, incluido Jaken, para que cuando estuviesen a solas le permitiera disfrutar el poder absoluto y completo de una mujer.

Kaede le llevó el desayuno.

-¿Puedo quedarme?

-Sí, por favor.

Kaede depositó sobre la cama la bandeja con panecillos crujientes, miel y fruta, y se sentó en los escalones.

-Eres especial para él.

Aliviada Kagome entornó los ojos, ya que no sabía con certeza cómo se portaba una esclava.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó con timidez.

\- Te permitió quedarte con él toda la noche, cosa que jamás; antes había hecho.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que, en una residencia en que vivían amo y treinta esclavos, no podía haber muchos secretos.

-Kaede, entiendo que una esclava no tenga derecho a la intimidad, pero Sesshomaru es un hombre muy reservado. Estoy segura de que no querrá que se hable de los detalles de nuestra intimidad en la alcoba.

-Más fácil te sería contener el mar que impedir que los esclavos murmuren. Deberás hacer que Sesshomaru les corte la lengua.

-¿Bromeas? -preguntó Kagome con aprensión.

-Un poco -admitió Kaede-, aunque se practica en algunas moradas romanas. Lo que quise decir es que Sesshomaru está tan apasionado que tal vez hiciera cualquier cosa que le pidieras.

Kagome se lamió la miel de los dedos.

-En tal caso, debería pedirle ropa. No tengo nada que ponerme.

-Esta mañana, antes de irse, me pidió que me hiciera cargo de tu guardarropa. Jamás en mi vida me sorprendió tanto que él, entre todos los hombres, mostrara semejante interés en vestir a una mujer.

-¿Qué tipo de interés?

-Un interés ferviente, lleno de detalles. Quiere vestirte con cosas que le procuren placer, que realcen tu delicada belleza.

Kagome sintió ganas de maldecir. Siempre había alguien que elegía su ropa por ella. ¿Tampoco ahora, que había escapado de Kikyo, podía elegir lo que quería ponerse? Estaba a punto de protestar con vehemencia, cuando recordó que era la esclava de Sesshomaru Taisho. ¡Él podía vestirla del modo que quisiera!

Aun así lanzó una leve protesta.

-Yo sé mejor que nadie qué colores me sientan mejor.

-A Sesshomaru le interesan más el estilo y la textura. Desea para ti los materiales más costosos. Ya habrá mucho más tiempo para que elijas cosas que te complazcan también a ti.

-¿Me vestirán aquí, en la villa?

-Sí, pero también compraremos cosas afuera. En las calles de Aquae Sulis hay muchos negocios. La mercadería se expone a montones en las calles. Hacer compras es uno de los placeres más grandes de la vida de una mujer. Hay perfumerías, joyerías, orfebrerías, florerías, negocios de alimentos, ornatrices...

-¿Ornatrices?

-Son los que modelan y arreglan el cabello -explicó Kaede.

-Hasta ahora me ha arreglado el cabello una de las esclavas de aquí. Es muy habilidosa.

-Es Sango. Puedes conservarla como esclava personal, para que te arregle el cabello y te maquille. -Como vio que Kagome vacilaba, Kaede agregó-: Eso elevaría su posición en la casa, y si eliges que te sirva, le complacerá mucho.

-Entonces me encantaría tenerla -repuso Kagome, y aceptó su primera esclava.

-Toma un baño y luego te vestiremos con estolas y túnicas nuevas. Camino a la sala de baño, Kagome se encontró a Jaken. Antes de que ella formulara el deseo de ir a ver cómo Sesshomaru instruía a los hombres en el río, el amo de esclavos le dijo:

-El general me dejó órdenes de que te lleve con él después del almuerzo.

-Obedeceré -respondió ella con voz suave.

Le encantó saber que Sesshomaru había recordado su petición. También él debía de desearlo, pues de lo contrario se habría olvidado. Sería emocionante que la condujeran ante él frente a todos los legionarios que se hallaban bajo su mando. Eso demostraba lo mucho que Sesshomaru la valoraba y cuánto deseaba exhibirla. También demostraba su necesidad de verla en algún momento del día, y que le resultaba demasiado larga la espera hasta la noche.

Kagome debía ponerse algo que la embelleciera. ¡Algo que incrementara, el deseo que el general sentía por ella!

Después del baño, Kaede la llevó al solarium. Nunca antes había estado en esa habitación, tan hermosa como el resto de la villa. Una pared completa, desde el suelo hasta el cielo raso, era un ventanal.

-¿Cómo se hace el vidrio? -preguntó de repente a Kaede.

-Se echa en moldes planos. Es uno de los tantos conocimientos que los romanos enseñaron a los britanos.

La decoración del suelo era espectacular. Mostraba una tigresa de Bengala de tamaño natural, echada entre altos pastos. Estaba hecha con piezas de mármol de un color naranja intenso, negro y verde. Los sillones de la habitación eran de lino fino entretejido con cordones dorados y estaban teñidos con objeto de destacar los colores del suelo.

Las esperaban dos mercaderes, cada uno acompañado por esclavas que los asistían, porque la clienta era mujer. Habían llevado sus mercancías en grandes baúles de caña, un material liviano para el transporte. El primero era un comerciante de géneros; el segundo, de joyas.

Abrieron los canastos uno a uno y desplegaron ante Kagome los rollos de telas. Todos los colores, todas las texturas, todos los materiales, algunos procedentes de lugares tan lejanos como Egipto y China, se exhibían sobre los sillones. Mientras Kagome acariciaba las sedas y Kaede encargaba las prendas que pidiera Sesshomaru.

-¿Se puede confeccionar a tiempo?

-Por supuesto -respondió Kaede-La toga no consiste más que en una banda de género, plegada de diversas maneras y sujeta con un broche. Un manto, incluso si lleva capucha, exige poco más que unos dobleces y un broche. Una esclava experimentada es capaz de coser en minutos una estola simple con una palla haciendo juego.

-Me encantaría tener un manto escarlata como el que usa Sesshomaru -decidió Kagome-. Con esta seda blanca se puede hacer una hermosa toga clásica. La vestimenta que uno imagina en el cuerpo de una diosa -comentó en tono soñador mientras acariciaba la tela.

Lanzó una exclamación cuando se abrió la tapa que cubría el otro canasto y vio un material lustroso de un tono que no conseguía describir-. ¿Qué color es éste?

-Azul ultramarino. Lo hacen con un pigmento azul intenso que se extrae del lapislázuli en polvo.

-¿Puedo tener una estola de esto?

-Por supuesto que puedes. Este mercader de telas ha anotado todo lo que has pedido.

-¡Ah, Kaede, mira esto! El diseño semeja la piel de una tigresa, pero es tan fino como una telaraña. -Desplegó el género transparente sobre el suelo de mármol, y el material dio la impresión de desaparecer.

-Los diseños de animales exóticos están a la última moda. Hay mucha demanda en Roma -aclaró el comerciante con orgullo.

En cuanto a joyas, Kaede y Kagome eligieron broches, hebillas, adornos para el cabello y un cinturón ancho de oro que destacaba la cintura y realzaba los pechos. Cuando la muchacha admiró un par de amuletos en forma de serpientes con ojos de rubí, Kaede hizo una seña al joyero y éste abrió una caja de ciprés que contenía objetos que Kagome jamás había visto antes. Había unos juegos de anillos unidos a brazaletes con finas cadenas; tobilleras, algunas con cascabeles; anillos con piedras preciosas para los dedos de los pies. Para Kagome las joyas eran tan exóticas que le resultaban casi decadentes, y anheló poseerlas todas.

-El general pide que le dejen la mercadería para que él elija la que le agrade en particular. Necesitaremos una estola y un manto de lana en unas dos horas -señaló Kaede al vendedor de telas.

Mientras caminaban por la villa, Kagome preguntó a su protectora:

-Cómo esclava de la morada, ¿cuáles son mis tareas?

-Tu única obligación es obedecer y complacer a Sesshomaru. Tienes que pasar el día entero haciendo cosas placenteras para hallarte en buena disposición cuando debas pasar la noche entreteniendo al general. Él trabaja mucho y tiene muchas y muy pesadas responsabilidades, de modo que necesita distraerse del constante cumplimiento del deber. Yo misma voy a pedir que me den unos masajes relajantes antes del almuerzo. Enviaré a Sango a tu cámara para que te arregle el cabello y te maquille.

Cuando Kagome subió a la carroza de Jaken, se envolvió con el manto de color escarlata. Le agradaba que lo hubiesen confeccionado con capucha, ya que ese día soplaba de la costa un viento helado. En lo alto de las colinas se notaba la proximidad del otoño; quizá la tormenta de la noche anterior había marcado el final del verano. Para Kagome, marcaba también el final de la inocencia. No se sentía apenada, sino más viva que nunca. La vida estaba llena de desafíos y emociones, todos centrados en aquella fuerza impulsora que se llamaba Sesshomaru Taisho.

-¿Me han ordenado ir al fuerte? -preguntó a Jaken.

-No; vamos directamente al río. Kagome se estremeció.

-El tiempo se ha vuelto frío. ¿Seguro que hoy se meterán al agua?

-Las inclemencias del tiempo jamás han detenido al general.

-¿Qué cosa sería capaz de detenerlo? -inquirió Kagome con los ojos entornados.

-Nada en este mundo, señora.

Kagome se estremeció de sólo pensar en él.

-Ha estado esperando que una tormenta desborde el río. ¡Lo guía la gloria, nunca el temor!

-Jaken detuvo el carruaje en una pradera que miraba hacia el río Avon. En las orillas, que se extendían unos doce metros más abajo, había más de mil soldados alineados, cada uno con su armadura completa, todas sus armas y una mochila con provisiones. A la espalda de cada soldado colgaba un escudo y un morral de pertrechos para acampar.

Los ojos de Kagome localizaron con facilidad la poderosa figura de Sesshomaru. Estaba apunto de hacer ante sus hombres una demostración de como cruzar el río. Lo vio asegurarse las armas, colgarse el escudo a la espalda y tomar con una sola mano las dos jabalinas.

Kagome contuvo la respiración al ver que se metía en el agua, apoyándose en las jabalinas hasta que la corriente fue lo bastante profunda para llegarle a la pechera; entonces se valió de las jabalinas para Impulsarse lejos de la orilla y sumergirse en la corriente rápida.

Comenzó a nadar con un solo brazo; con el otro sujetaba las dos jabalinas en formación paralela al cuerpo, de modo que no le impidieran la brazada.

Kagome sintió terror ante la posibilidad de que la pesada armadura y el casco de bronce y hierro arrastraran a Sesshomaru debajo de las aguas embravecidas.

-¿Por qué arriesga la vida? -inquirió.

-Debe dar ejemplo -respondió Jaken.

-¡Intenta algo imposible! -Se abrigó más con el manto, para dejar de temblar.

-Para Sesshomaru Taisho no hay nada imposible -replicó Jaken con un movimiento de cabeza.

Kagome no apartaba los ojos de la cabeza cubierta con el casco que se hundía y salía a la superficie entre la corriente violenta. Todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en él y su lucha contra el río, y por los gritos que daban los hombres se dio cuenta que también ellos estaban deseosos de que Sesshomaru venciera la adversidad.

Ya se hallaba a más de la mitad del camino, y Kagome vio que el general lograría vencer al río. ¡Cuánto coraje y determinación requería tal proeza! Cuando Sesshomaru alcanzó la orilla opuesta, el corazón de Kagome saltó de alegría por la victoria alcanzada por el general. Se oyó una gran ovación entre los legionarios y los centuriones. Luego, de manera increíble, Sesshomaru Taisho volvió a zambullirse en el río y lo cruzó de nuevo.

Aquel hombre era todo fuerza bruta. Mientras lo contemplaba, a Kagome se le aflojaron las rodillas. Se le secó la boca al recordar las manos de él sobre su cuerpo. La noche anterior debía de haberla levantado en brazos y depositado en la cama, para luego tender su cuerpo junto al de ella con el fin de contemplar cómo dormía. Mirarlo surtía el efecto de un afrodisíaco. Ahora deseaba con todo el corazón que la hubiese despertado.


	14. Chapter 14

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Esclava del Amor**

 **Capítulo 14**

Una vez más Sesshomaru había logrado cruzar el río. Salió del agua y entregó las jabalinas a un oficial. " ¿Sabrá que lo estoy observando?" En el instante en que Kagome se hacía esa pregunta, Sesshomaru Taisho se dio vuelta y la miró. El corazón de Kagome se colmó de orgullo. Se echó atrás la capucha del manto escarlata y dejó que el viento le desordenara los bucles castaños. Sesshomaru rió y levantó una mano para saludarla. Ella le devolvió el saludo y le envió un beso.

Ahora tocaba a los diez oficiales centuriones y los dos centuriones de cohorte imitar la hazaña del Demonio Perro. Demoraron el doble de tiempo y hubo varios que titubearon, pero con aliento y determinación la mitad de los jefes consiguió cruzar. A seis tuvieron que sacarlos a rastras y deberían volver a intentarlo tras descansar un poco.

Luego llegó el turno de los soldados; no todos sabían nadar. Por fortuna, Sesshomaru contaba con sus legionarios permanentes para asistir a los nuevos. Habían pasado la prueba de nado de los jefes antes de que él los aceptara en la base permanente de Aquae Sulis.

Kagome observó que Bankotsu salía del agua y se dirigía hacia el hermano. Se lo veía tan peligroso como la noche anterior.

-Congelarme los testículos en el agua helada no es mi idea de entrenar soldados. -escupió una bocanada de agua a los pies del hermano.

Sesshomaru lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Tendrás los testículos del tamaño de un guisante cuando debas cruzar al río helado que te espera en los páramos salvajes del oeste. Si quieres que tus hombres sobrevivan, te conviene asegurarte que hayan aprendido la lección de hoy.

Bankotsu siguió la mirada de su hermano hacia donde se hallaba Kagome, en lo alto, con el cabello desordenado por el viento. Sintió una punzada de dolor en los riñones.

-¿Cuánto quieres por ella? -preguntó.

-No está a la venta -replicó Sesshomaru con tranquilidad.

-Qué pena. -Bankotsu sonrió-. Ella no obtendrá demasiado de ti esta noche, hermano. Los legionarios quieren que vuelvas a mostrarles cómo cruzar el río cargando el equipo.

-Quiere que ahora nos vayamos -dijo Jaken, a una señal de Sesshomaru.

-¡Estoy contenta de haber venido a verlo!

Jaken sabía que ella jugaba algún tipo de juego con el romano, uno que ocultaba lo que en realidad pensaba de éste y lo que sentía por él.

Jaken hacía lo mismo. Sin embargo, sabía que Kagome comenzaba asentir una admiración genuina por el general. Aceptaba su protección y anhelaba su admiración, fuera consciente de ello o no.

Sería muy entretenido observar cómo se desarrollaba la relación en sus propias narices. ¿Cambiaría el peso en la balanza del poder? Quizá ya había sucedido, de una manera sutil. ¿Debía él fomentar esa relación, o echarla a perder? Jaken sonrió para sí. ¡Jaken haría lo que fuese mejor para Jaken!

Al regresar a la villa, a Kagome le sorprendió cuán caliente y agradable se hallaba el interior de la vivienda en un día tan inclemente. Cuando se quitó el manto de lana, se sintió bastante cómoda con la estola de seda, sin nada debajo.

-Jaken, ¿cómo se calienta la villa?

-Tenemos suelos elevados, con ventilación. El calor procede de las cañerías de agua caliente que pasan por debajo de cada suelo. En pleno invierno se puede andar descalzo por las habitaciones. A los romanos les gusta la comodidad.

A Kagome le maravillaba que una civilización tan antigua estuviera tan avanzada. Las casas georgianas eran lugares húmedos y fríos en invierno, y dependían de un hogar pequeño que había en cada habitación para mantenerlas tibias.

Sabía que no transcurrirían muchas horas hasta que llegara Sesshomaru. Una gran excitación crecía en su interior. Quería ver cuánto había progresado su guardarropa, y debería pedir a Sango que le retocara el peinado, porque el viento se lo había convertido en una maraña de bucles.

Los vendedores se habían retirado del solárium, pero el mercader de ropa había dejado a sus asistentes para que confeccionaran el nuevo atuendo, y Kaede había dispuesto que dos esclavas los ayudaran con la costura. Kagome observaba con deleite las numerosas estolas de distintos colores y géneros.

-Gracias, Kaede; son exquisitas. Les agradezco a todos su arduo trabajo y su generosidad. -Tomó un manojo de prendas, incluidas la de color ultramarino, la de diseño de tigre y la blanca de seda, y las llevó a su cámara, donde Sango le mostró cómo doblarlas de una manera especial para evitar que se arrugaran.

Kagome decidió que esa noche se pondría la túnica de seda blanca. Mientras se hallaba sentada frente al espejo y observaba cómo Sango le entretejía perlas en los mechones de cabello, aumentó su excitación al pensar en la velada con su romano aquella noche. Jamás se había sentido así con respecto a Bankotsu Hardwick, y eso le indicaba cuánto la atraía Sesshomaru Taisho. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que estaba obsesionada por él.

Al recordarlo nadando en el río violento e imaginar que la rodeaban esos brazos fuertes, bien podría haber gritado de excitación. Sonrió. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que el general se aseguraría de no recibir visitas inesperadas aquella noche.

Cuando Jaken golpeó a la puerta de la alcoba y entró con más prendas nuevas, Kagome se enteró, decepcionada, de que Sesshomaru ya había llegado.

-¡Oh, quería recibirlo en el atrio cuando llegara a casa!

-Necesitaba con urgencia un baño caliente para desentumecerse los huesos. -Jaken levantó una de las prendas que llevaba-. El general pidió que te pusieras la túnica blanca corta para la cena.

A Kagome le sorprendió la semejanza con el traje que había usado en la inauguración del Panteón. Llegaba sólo hasta los muslos, el bajo terminaba en forma de picos y uno de los hombros quedaba al descubierto.

-Oh, creo que la confeccionaron mal. No podré usarla esta noche. -En cierto modo se sentía decepcionada, porque la túnica la hubiese hecho parecerse a la diosa Kagome.

-La han diseñado así especialmente -informó el esclavo.

-Pero la parte superior cubre sólo un pecho -señaló ella. Jaken meneó la cabeza.

-Ésta es una de las túnicas que solicitó el general, y pide que te la pongas esta noche para la cena.

Kagome se quedó perpleja por el pedido. ¿Cómo era posible que él esperara que ella fuera a cenar con una túnica, que dejaba un pecho descubierto? Todos los habitantes de la casa verían su desnudez. La exclamación se evaporó para dar paso a un tenso enojo.

¡Él la trataba como a una prostituta! ¿Lo haría a propósito para insultarla, o su deseo era tan grande que quería tenerla semidesnuda ante sí? Si se reclinaba en el sofá con una túnica que apenas le cubría los muslos y le dejaba un pecho totalmente al aire, ¡ya adivinaba cuánto demoraría él en ponerle las manos encima!

Kagome depositó la prenda sobre la cama Y dijo con firmeza:

-Me pondré la elegante estola de seda blanca. ¿Serías tan amable de esperar afuera mientras me cambio, Jaken?

Los ojos grises del hombre le sostuvieron la mirada un momento.

-Acepté aconsejarte, señora, y así lo haré ahora. Ponte la prenda que eligió el general.

-Gracias por tu consejo, Jaken. Yo misma le explicaré por qué no puedo usarla.

Jaken aceptó resignado la decisión de la muchacha Y salió del cuarto color damasco a esperar para escoltarla hasta el atrio. Cuando estuvo lista, Kagome examinó con atención su apariencia frente al espejo de bronce pulido. La seda blanca caía en grácil línea recta por el cuerpo delgado.

Los pechos abultados mostraban con claridad el contorno de los pezones duros como diamantes a través del delicado material. Las perlas que le salpicaban el cabello con su brillo plateado realzaban su belleza. Eligió un brazalete de oro Y una tobillera haciendo juego. Decidió ir descalza para mostrar el bonito anillo que lucía en uno de los dedos de los pies. Posó la mano en el brazo de Jaken y bajó altiva las escaleras. Estaba segura de que lucía absolutamente hermosa.

Una vez más, Sesshomaru había llegado al triclinio antes que ella. Los esclavos de la casa se hallaban ocupados sirviendo los platos. Del brazo de Jaken, Kagome se detuvo a entre los pilares a esperar la reacción de Sesshomaru.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. El rostro se puso serio. Los ojos dorados la recorrieron con frialdad.

-No llevas el vestido que pedí.

Kagome dio un paso al frente. -¡Sesshomaru, me niego a ponerme un vestido tan escandaloso! Los esclavos interrumpieron sus tareas para mirarla.

Sesshomaru caminó con decisión hacia ella.

-¿Te niegas? Creo que no he oído bien. -El tono era duro, amenazador. Kagome tragó con dificultad y alzó el mentón. Antes que nada pensó en su promesa de obedecer las órdenes de Sesshomaru ante los demás. Si ella violaba el pacto, él quedaría libre de hacer lo mismo. Y, a juzgar por su mirada, de buen grado aprovecharía esa excusa para hacerlo, ¡Y hasta disfrutaría con ello!

Cuando el general volvió a hablar, lo hizo en el tono del poderoso romano.

-Regresarás a tu alcoba Y te cambiarás. Cuando vuelvas, cumplirás con tu único objetivo en la vida: ¡darme placer!

Kagome bajó los ojos y hundió los dedos en el brazo de Jaken, en gesto de frustrada furia. Si perdía el control y replicaba al romano frente a los esclavos, perdería el poco poder que había obtenido. Sabía que no tenía más opción que hacer exactamente lo que él le ordenaba.

Con gran dignidad, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Agradeció que Jaken no le recordara que debía haber escuchado su consejo. Sango la esperaba con la túnica corta ya lista; sabía que enviarían de vuelta a Kagome. El general nunca permitía que le desobedecieran.

Kagome decidió que debería superar su recato. El pudor no estaba permitido en un hogar romano. No le quedaba más opción que obedecer ante los demás esclavos, pero una vez que ella y Sesshomaru estuviesen a solas le haría saber y le mostraría cuán enfurecida se había sentido al verse forzada a mostrar su desnudez en público.

La muchacha se quitó la hermosa prenda de seda blanca y dejó que Sango le deslizara la túnica por la cabeza. También era de color blanco, pero el género era más diáfano y transparentaba el tono de su piel.

Mientras la esclava se la sujetaba sobre un hombro con un gran broche de rubí, Kagome miró asombrada su reflejo. Jamás se habría imaginado vestida con un traje que cubría un pecho y revelaba por completo el otro. Era una prenda muy erótica. No, más aún: era decadente.

Sintió las mejillas calientes y vio en el espejo cómo le subía el color. y bien, más le convenía acabar con los rubores, pues en un momento la vería Jaken, y después Sesshomaru y los esclavos que servían esa noche podrían observarla durante toda la cena.

Sango le alcanzó unas sandalias con largas tiras doradas. Kagome se quitó el anillo del dedo del pie, la tobillera de oro y el brazalete, y cruzó las tiras por las piernas desnudas. Por último eligió un par de brazaletes de oro y rubí. Al subírselos hasta la parte superior del brazo se sintió definitivamente pagana. Se sentía y lucía como una sibarita. Antes de salir del cuarto sumergió una toalla en agua de rosas y se refrescó las mejillas.

Una vez más, el esclavo la escoltó hasta el triclinio; sus ojos entornados ocultaban por completo sus pensamientos. Esta vez Kagome mantuvo la cabeza más erguida que nunca. Sesshomaru Taisho se comportó como si aquélla fuera la primera vez que ella bajaba a cenar. Ya no tenía la cara seria ni la voz fría.

-Te saludo, mi señora. Es un placer estar al fin en casa.

-Te saludo -murmuró ella, sin llamarlo por su nombre ni levantar la mirada.

Kagome se dirigió de inmediato al sillón. Se sentó, plegó las piernas y acomodó la parte inferior de la túnica de modo que le cubriera los muslos, ya que debajo de la falda transparente no llevaba ropa interior.

No colocó el almohadón dorado debajo del codo, porque no quería reclinarse. Notó que en el sofá había almohadones dorados nuevos que reemplazaban los que empapara Bankotsu.

Esa noche les sirvieron dos esclavos. A causa de la gran cantidad de energía que había gastado en un día tan riguroso, el apetito de Sesshomaru era tremendo. Aquella noche se sirvió un rodaballo entero, preparado con salsa de hinojo, un pastel humeante de carne de venado, perdices y pavo real asado.

Bebían calda, una mezcla de vinos, especias yagua caliente. Era la misma receta del hipocrás, y Kagome pensó por un instante fugaz en Bankotsu Hardwick. Él habría sido el primer hombre en hacerle el amor, si ella no hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. De algún modo había logrado una fuga afortunada. Miró a Sesshomaru y se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo mucho que los separaba en actitud, pensamientos, palabras y hechos, no había otro hombre al que ella prefiriera para que le hiciera el amor.

-¿Disfrutaste de la demostración de hoy en el río?

-Por favor, ¿puedo decírtelo cuando estemos en privado? -pidió ella en voz baja.

-Claro que sí. -Él quería que ella pronunciara su nombre. Le producía un placer indescriptible oírlo en esos labios. Deseaba que lo entretuviera con la conversación mientras cenaban. La había disfrutado bastante la noche anterior, hasta que Bankotsu lo arruinó todo.

-Anoche, cuando llegué a mi cámara, estabas dormida. ¿Te molesté?

-¿Puedo decírtelo cuando estemos en privado? -volvió a rogar tas Kagome.

Él juntó las cejas. Ella se proponía fastidiarlo adrede.

-No, maldición, no puedes. Contestarás cualquier pregunta que te haga.

-¿Puedo contestar tus preguntas con sinceridad?

Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que allí se encerraba algún engañoso truco femenino. Entornó los ojos dorados.

-Puedes contestar cualquier pregunta del modo que quieras, siempre y cuando tu respuesta me complazca.

Kagome se mordió el labio. Sesshomaru sabía que estaban jugando al gato y al ratón.

-Comencemos de nuevo. ¿Disfrutaste de las demostraciones de hoy en el río?

-Las disfruté por encima de todas las cosas, amo. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes ante la respuesta servil.

-¿Anoche te perturbé?

-Tu proximidad siempre me perturba, amo. A Sesshomaru se le agotó la paciencia.

-Retírense -ordenó a los esclavos-. Cierren la puerta al salir. No habló hasta que se hallaron asolas.

-Una vez más... -Su tono advertía de que estaba al límite de su tolerancia para con ella-. ¿Disfrutaste de las demostraciones de hoy en el río?

Kagome acomodó el almohadón dorado debajo del codo y se echó atrás de manera provocativa. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y replicó indignada:

-Lo disfruté, aunque no tanto como tú, Sesshomaru. Estabas mostrando tus habilidades ante los legionarios y en especial ante los centuriones de cohorte. Pobre Bankotsu, ¡no tiene ni la menor posibilidad de compararse contigo!.

-Mea culpa -repuso el general, al tiempo que sonreía como un niño. Los ojos la recorrieron ansiosos-. ¿Tienes idea de cuán deslumbrante estás esta noche?

-¿Para ser una esclava, quieres decir? -preguntó Kagome con dulzura.

-¡No pareces una esclava! Pareces una diosa. Mandé hacer esa túnica exactamente como la de Kagome del Bosque. Lo único que necesitas es una flecha en la mano.

-Espero que pronto lo rectifiques -murmuró Kagome, sugerente. Sesshomaru echó atrás la cabeza y lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-Eres encantadora.

-Mi único deseo es complacerte. -Las palabras rezumaban sarcasmo.

-Si es así, ven y recuéstate conmigo en mi sofá para que compartamos el mismo plato, la misma copa.

El pulso de Kagome se aceleró. Si la tenía en su sofá, se olvidaría de toda la comida y ella se convertiría en el primer plato. Debía dar una respuesta que le proporcionara algo de tiempo.

-Prometiste cortejarme antes de que me entregara.

-¿Qué mejor que cortejarte en mi sofá?

-Si no llevara puesta una túnica que deja un pecho al desnudo, no pondría objeciones a compartir tu sofá. ¿Quizá mañana por la noche? - sugirió ella.

-¡Mañana, Júralo! -ordenó él, desconfiado.

-Te lo prometo, Sesshomaru -repuso Kagome con voz suave.

Los ojos dorados brillaron mientras se le ocurría una idea diabólica. Se aprovecharía al máximo de la promesa.

-¿Te gustaría que pidiera a Kaede que mañana nos sirva ella, en lugar de los esclavos? .

-Sí. Eso protegerá una pizca de mi pudor. Gracias.

-Tu pudor está fuera de lugar, Kagome. Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso que yo haya visto jamás.

-Te agradezco el cumplido, Sesshomaru, pero ¿no puedes entender que no deseo exhibir mi cuerpo?

-Qué ridiculez. Cuando una mujer posee belleza, debe exhibirla. Es lo único de valor que tiene una mujer. -Los ojos oscuros la acariciaban, como para dar énfasis a las palabras.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡La belleza es sólo una pequeña parte de una mujer!

(N/A: muy bien dicho Kagome! Crea el mismo infierno por lo que dijo!)

-No; lo es todo. La belleza es todo lo que yo, o cualquier hombre, quiere en una mujer. Belleza y obediencia, por supuesto.

-Eso es arrogancia ciega, ¡un concepto masculino totalmente rebajante!-Kagome se echó el cabello hacia atrás, impaciente, mientras hablaba con pasión.

Sesshomaru no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima. Sin duda la furia aumentaba la belleza de la joven.

-¿Qué otra cosa hay? -preguntó él con brusquedad. .

-La inteligencia, por supuesto, y la fuerza de carácter. ¿Y qué me dices del sentido del humor? El humor es por lo menos tan importante como la belleza. A una mujer debe apreciársela por todos sus atributos. ¡Cualquier esclava puede obedecerte, romano!.

-No fuimos nosotros, los romanos, quienes inventaron la esclavitud, Kagome. Las tribus celtas de Britania comercian esclavos con los romanos desde hace años.

-Eso no la torna en algo lícito. La esclavitud es ilícita. Siempre lo es: lo ha sido.

-La economía depende de los esclavos. La esclavitud existirá siempre. Debes aceptarlo.

-No, Sesshomaru, estás muy equivocado. La esclavitud se abolirá. Gracias a Dios.

-No tengo intención de discutir los méritos de la esclavitud. Has venido a entretenerme. Lo que me interesa es tu belleza excepcional, no tu inteligencia.

-Lo lamento mucho. Había planeado entretenerte esta noche con mi inteligencia, no con mi belleza.

-Será imposible.

-Qué difícil eres, Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Ahora iremos arriba y continuaremos nuestro juego -dijo, decidido, mientras sonreía.

-¿Es una orden o una invitación? Él esbozó una sonrisa más amplia.

-Como no hay quien nos oiga, es una invitación.

-Me alegra que juegues según las reglas.

-La gracia de que yo sea el que controla radica en que puedo cambiar las reglas cuando quiera. -Se aproximó al otro sofá y se paró ante ella. Su proximidad aceleró el corazón de Kagome-. Me complacería subirte en brazos. -Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, la tomó en sus brazos. El pecho desnudo se apretaba contra el ancho de pecho masculino. El género tosco de la túnica de él le rozaba y erizaba el pezón. Sus muslos desnudos descansaban en los antebrazos de musculosos, y el calor del cuerpo de Sesshomaru la penetraba casi hasta derretirle los huesos.

Mientras Sesshomaru subía las escaleras, Kagome sentía en el trasero el roce del falo duro como mármol. El deseo le ascendió desde las nalgas hasta el centro femenino y el vientre. Cada escalón que él subía incrementaba el deseo. Kagome se aferró a él y sintió que los músculos se ondulaban debajo de las manos. Todas las sensaciones que experimentaba eran intensas y profundamente sensuales. Comenzaba a descubrir que la excitación era un estado muy placentero.

Sesshomaru la llevó a la alcoba y cerró la puerta con un pie. Kagome sentía un incontrolable deseo de entregarse. Deseaba que el general le cubriera la boca con la suya para saborearlo. Pero, en lugar de besarla, él la llevó frente al gran espejo de plata para que viera cómo lucía en sus brazos.

El reflejo era abiertamente sensual. Sesshomaru le levantó más las piernas, para que ella viera los rizos dorados que le cubrían el centro rosado de entre los muslos, y allí, justo abajo, se veía el bulto masculino, erecto y tieso, apuntando hacia el objetivo. La bajó un poco para que los cuerpos se frotaran ligeramente uno contra otro.

Kagome lanzó un suspiro entrecortado, y él sonrió. La hizo deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta que los pies tocaron el suelo, de cara al espejo. Kagome no podía creer la disparidad de alturas al verlo parado tan cerca, detrás de ella.

Kagome lo contemplaba fascinada mientras la fuerte mano cubría el pecho desnudo y el pulgar encallecido jugaba con el pezón. Chorros de fuego líquido corrían desde la punta del pecho capturado hasta más abajo del vientre. Sesshomaru la apretó contra sí para que ella sintiera su miembro duro contra las nalgas desnudas. Ella suspiró y deslizó la mano entre los cuerpos, donde se tocaban, pero él la apretó aún más hasta que la mano quedó atrapada con los dedos sobre el miembro hinchado. Cuando le acariciaba el pezón, ella sentía como crecía más y se ponía más tieso. Luego, con la otra mano, Sesshomaru levantó la túnica corta y ella lo vio acariciar el monte de Venus y le permitió pasar los dedos por el vello del pubis. Kagome jadeaba por las cosas que él le hacía y las sensaciones que en ella despertaban aquellos dedos fuertes. Con la mano libre, Kagome cubrió la de él en un intento de apartarla del centro femenino, pero su mano pequeña, del todo ineficaz, se dio por vencida mientras él buscaba la hendidura con la punta de un dedo calloso hasta encontrar el capullo sensible.

Entonces Sesshomaru movió el dedo en círculos lentos hasta que la hizo gemir de placer. Al ver sus propios contoneos bajo los dedos de Sesshomaru, Kagome se excitó tanto que deseaba gritar de placer. Comenzó a jadear y sintió el falo moverse y latir bajo su mano. Sesshomaru comenzó a estrujar el pecho desnudo con un movimiento lento, al mismo ritmo del círculo que trazaban sus dedos. Kagome quería rogarle que lo hiciera más rápido, pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y sólo conseguía gemir de placer. Ahora sentía una oleada de sensaciones que le aceleraban intensamente el pulso. Con un conocimiento de mujer que se remontaba a Eva, supo que si él movía los dedos más rápido, el placer terminaría pronto. El lento y constante movimiento rítmico en círculos hacía que el placer se prolongara.

Se arqueó contra él y comenzó a mover la cabeza contra el pecho ancho. Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, fue tan intenso y veloz que gritó y embistió con desenfreno contra la mano de Sesshomaru. Él la apretó con firmeza para intensificar el placer sensual que le proporcionaba cada contracción. Luego volvió a tomarla en sus brazos para besar la boca temblorosa.

Ella lo abrazó con dulzura y le permitió explorar su boca del mismo modo en que había explorado sus sentidos. Cuando al fin él apartó los labios, murmuró:

-Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra del placer que compartiremos. Ahora que te he complacido, es tu turno. ¿Crees que tu inteligencia pueda mantener mi interés, o deberás recurrir a tu belleza? –desafió el general.

Subió los escalones y la dejó sobre la cama. Luego se quitó la túnica de lino y se extendió junto a Kagome, con los hombros apoyados contra las almohadas y almohadones.

Los ojos curiosos de Kagome lo examinaron con admiración. Era un espléndido espécimen masculino. Tenía el torso cubierto de rizos negros, más tupidos en el pecho, donde la moneda de oro reflejaba la luz de la lámpara de plata. El vello se tornaba más escaso en el vientre marcado, para volver a florecer en la entrepierna. El sexo masculino, aún en estado de excitación, se erguía como una columna de mármol coronada de terciopelo bermellón.

Kagome dobló las rodillas y juntó las manos. En posición casi arrodillada, comenzó a hablarle despacio.

-Sesshomaru, me llamo Kagome Higurashi. Nací en Londres, Londinium, en el año 1772 después de Cristo. Viajé a Aquae Sulis, que nosotros llamamos Bath debido a los antiguos baños romanos que se construyeron mil setecientos años atrás. Un día entré en un negocio de antigüedades, un negocio que vende antigüedades. Me asombró encontrar un casco romano de acero y bronce. No pude resistir la tentación de probármelo, pero al hacerlo me sentí extraña, casi descompuesta, y experimenté la sensación de caer a través del espacio. "Ahora me doy cuenta de que, de algún modo, retrocedí en el tiempo. Creo que me desmayé y, cuando recobré el sentido, estaba aquí, en Aquae Sulis, casi debajo de las ruedas de tu cuadriga. En mi ignorancia, pensé que unos hombres de mi misma época, vestidos como antiguos romanos, jugaban como chicos tontos. Sin embargo, cuando me pusiste un collar de esclava caí en la cuenta de que no se trataba de un juego.

Sesshomaru observaba la hermosa boca mientras hablaba. Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Poseía una joven esclava que no sólo era extremadamente bella, sino que era capaz de narrarle historias y entretenerlo con su humor e inteligencia. y lo mejor de todo era que ningún hombre la había tocado antes. Ni uno solo. Entornó los ojos.

Mientras continuaba la música de la voz de Kagome, la ardua jornada de trabajo comenzó a surtir efecto y el general se quedó dormido mientras escuchaba el relato.

La muchacha levantó la vista para medir la reacción de Sesshomaru ante las cosas que le había contado. Abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula:

¡Sesshomaru se había quedado dormido mientras ella hablaba!

Aún de rodillas, se aproximó más para verlo de cerca. Aun en reposo, las facciones conservaban el orgullo de un águila, aunque lucía mucho más joven. El pecho ancho se elevaba y bajaba con la respiración lenta y pareja. Tenía la nuca, los brazos y hombros bien contorneados por los músculos fuertes, y la piel oscura del vientre era tirante como el parche de un tambor.

El miembro, ya flojo, descansaba sobre un muslo, la cabeza guardada dentro del prepucio. Aún así, parecía un arma peligrosa; su mero tamaño intimidaba. Bajó la vista hacia los muslos y las pantorrillas. Sesshomaru tenía las piernas más musculosas que ella jamás hubiera visto. Los hombres modernos no eran así. Él era como un coloso.

Por último miró las manos. Eran grandes, diestras, poderosas, callosas y estaban cubiertas de cicatrices. Le maravillada que le hubieran proporcionado tanto placer. Habían sido fuertes y tiernas a la vez. Se miró el pecho descubierto, el que él había acariciado, y le sorprendió que no le hubiera dejado ni una marca.

Puso una mano junto a la de él y vio que medía sólo la tercera parte de la del romano, A pesar de que era enorme, en él no había indicio alguno de torpeza. Tenía el poder y la fuerza ágil de un animal, rápido con la espada, se movía a la velocidad del relámpago y atacaba con la misma seguridad letal.

Kagome se preguntó por qué el destino la había puesto en los brazos de ese hombre. No obtuvo respuesta. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo corazón celebraba que le hubieran dado esa oportunidad fantástica de experimentar aquella época, aquel lugar y aquel hombre. Sintió una punzada de miedo de que pudieran arrebatárselo. Le asombraron sus propias emociones y admitió que detestaría tener que dejarlo.

Sabía que si Sesshomaru abría los ojos, ella se le entregaría en ese instante. Luego se sintió culpable. Él había tenido un día agotador necesitaba descansar para levantarse a las cinco y comenzar un nuevo día. Con una última mirada, a regañadientes y en silencio, abandonó la alcoba de puntillas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Esto es escandaloso! -gritó Kagome. -¡Me niego a ponerme esto, me niego a bajar, y pueden ir a decírselo a él mismo, maldita sea!

-El general me admitió que quizá te mostraras irrazonable. Te recuerdo la promesa que le hiciste -dijo Jaken con voz pétrea.

De nuevo Kagome estaba tan enfadada que por un minuto no pudo pensar con claridad. Luego recordó sus propias palabras:

-Si no llevara puesta una túnica que deja un pecho al desnudo, no objetaría compartir tu sofá. ¿Quizá mañana a la noche?

-¡Mañana, Júralo! -había ordenado él.

-Te lo prometo, Sesshomaru.

Los pensamientos de Kagome se sucedían a velocidad vertiginosa.

Él la había engañado. ¡Le había mentido en forma deliberada! Había utilizado diabólicamente las palabras de la propia Kagome para atraparla. ¡La túnica que le había elegido para esa noche no dejaba un pecho al descubierto, sino ambos!

-Puedes bajar y decirle que se terminaron todas nuestras promesas. ¡De hecho, también se acabó nuestro trato!

-¿Te refieres al pacto según el cual serías su esclava sólo ante los demás? -preguntó Jaken, con el rostro muy serio.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -inquirió Kagome, furiosa.

-Las paredes oyen -replicó el esclavo en tono cortante.

-¿Toda la casa lo sabe? -indagó ella, indignada.

-¿Saber qué? ¿Que en recompensa por fingir que eres su esclava, él tiene que mantener el pene a raya hasta que tú accedas a entregarte por propia voluntad?

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -Kagome ocultó su rubor con las manos. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada. Luego pensó que la vergüenza no era de ella, sino de Jaken, por violar su intimidad-. ¿ Ya estás sumando apuestas sobre cuándo me llevará a la cama? -preguntó encolerizada.

-En realidad, no pasará demasiado tiempo si cancelas el trato-le advirtió el esclavo.

-¡Que venga Kaede!

-Una esclava no puede impartir órdenes.

-Sólo finjo ser una esclava, ¿recuerdas? Trae a Kaede antes de que te haga flagelar.

-Eso podría resultar muy doloroso, britano –comentó desde la puerta.

-La mujer de la Galia -dijo Jaken con la vista dirigida al techo-¡Lo único que me faltaba!

-Kaede, ¿en la casa todos saben mi secreto? ;

-No. Sólo lo sabe el britano, y yo soy lo bastante lista para sumar dos más dos, pero Sesshomaru es un hombre muy reservado y es tarea de Jaken preservar esa intimidad, así que puedes estar segura de que nadie conoce: tu secreto.

-Gracias por socavar mi autoridad-dijo Jaken-.Quizá tú logres convencer a la dama de que se vista y baje a cenar.

-¡Mira esto! -gritó Kagome al tiempo que levantaba una prenda de color rojo carmesí.

-Es una túnica para las caderas. Te quedará magnífica.

-¡Quedaré desnuda! Uno de vosotros bajará a decirle que me niego a vestir eso.

-Habrá que hacerlo con diplomacia. El britano no servirá; iré yo.

-Kaede se había expresado así sólo para molestar a Jaken. ¿Por qué se metía en estas cosas? Se dirigió al triclinio ocultando la tensión que sentía-. La túnica que ha escogido es hermosa, general, pero no olvide que la muchacha es en extremo púdica y jamás en su vida ha visto una prenda igual.

-Ella prometió obedecer mis órdenes. ¿Se niega a hacerlo?

-No, no. Pero creo que convendría que usted despejara de esclavos esta parte de la villa. Ella se sentirá más relajada si sólo los ojos de usted contemplan sus encantos.

-Di a Jaken que retire a todos los hombres. ¿Podrías servirnos tú esta noche, Kaede?

Kaede inclinó la cabeza. Le aguardaba una tarea delicada, y aún no sabía cómo cumpliría la misión. Cuando regresó a la alcoba de Kagome, Jaken dijo:

-Ah, mujer diplomática, ¿le dijiste que la dama se niega?

-Le expliqué que ella es muy púdica y que jamás en su vida ha visto una túnica como ésta.

-¿Y? -presionó Jaken, implacable.

-Y desea que retires los esclavos hombres de esa parte de la villa.

-Eso, por supuesto, ¡te incluye a ti, britano! Jaken lanzó un exagerado suspiro de alivio.

-Los dioses están de tu lado esta noche. No tendré inconveniente en obedecer las órdenes, pero tú, estimada Kaede, te enfrentas a una tarea insuperable.

-¡Por una vez me gustaría borrar esa expresión relamida de superioridad de su cara de macho! -comentó Kaede cuando Jaken se marchó.

-No le dijiste nada a Sesshomaru -la acusó Kagome.

-Ha mostrado una gran consideración al permitir que te sintieras más cómoda -señaló Kaede.

-¡Pero de todos modos pretende que me ponga esta cosa! ¿La has visto? Es una prenda libidinosa y escandalosa.

-Escasa, quizá, pero no escandalosa. Los romanos honran y adoran el cuerpo. No hay nada más hermoso que las formas femeninas desnudas. Considerarlas libidinosas es una obscenidad en sí mismo. Pruébate la túnica, y tú misma verás que realza tu belleza.

De mala gana, Kagome se quitó la estola y dejó que Kaede le colocara alrededor de las caderas la túnica carmesí. Caía por delante hasta el hueso púbico, donde la mujer sujetó el género con un enorme broche de perlas. Al verse en el espejo, lo único que pensó Kagome fue que, si Kikyo la viera, ¡Se moriría del impacto!

Una voz profunda dijo desde la puerta:

-Ya te has admirado demasiado. Ahora es mi turno.

-¡Sesshomaru! -exclamó Kagome con un hilo de voz-. No puedo andar por ahí con esto.

-Entonces te llevaré yo -replicó él, implacable.

La levantó como si fuera una pluma y la llevó al triclinio, sin hacer caso alguno de las protestas. Kagome se volvió contra el cuerpo de él para que sólo se le viera la espalda desnuda. Sin embargo, aquello no careció de consecuencias. Los pezones rozaban el pecho masculino a cada paso que daba. Sentía el calor del cuerpo y olía la esencia viril que impregnaba la piel morena.

Kagome esperaba que Sesshomaru la llevara de nuevo frente al espejo, pero en cambio la recostó en el sofá de ella y le puso un pequeño almohadón dorado debajo del codo. Luego el romano fue a su sofá y dejó que sus ojos se recrearan a gusto.

Kagome dejó de protestar. El deseo de Sesshomaru Taisho prevalecería siempre. Era el más dominante de los hombres, y ninguna fuerza de la Tierra lograría alterarlo jamás. Kagome tenía dos opciones: aceptarlo o rechazarlo, aunque sabía que le convenía aceptarlo. En lo más hondo de sus entrañas, en realidad no quería que fuera de ninguna otra manera. Si admitía sus verdaderos sentimientos, sabía que la halagaba muchísimo que él la encontrara irresistible.

Se atraían mucho, y la expectación de verse, tocarse y saborearse ardía como fuego en la sangre. Se tentaban tanto uno al otro que se hallaban en constante estado de excitación. Kagome sabía que era inevitable que Sesshomaru le hiciera el amor, y de sólo pensarlo sentía ganas de gritar de deseo.

Kaede los siguió hasta el triclinio.

-¿Les sirvo por separado? -preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente que Sesshomaru quería a Kagome en su sofá, reclinada con él.

-Sirve los platos principales por separado, y luego puedes retirarte, Kaede.

Había enormes langostinos, camarones pequeños y escalopes en salsa de manteca y limón; luego, un ganso crujiente relleno con almendras. La ensalada contenía guisantes, pepino y remolachas, con un aderezo sabroso de miel y semillas de anís. Kagome nunca había comido nada a la mesa del romano que no fuera delicioso. El Príncipe de Gales se habría puesto verde de envidia de haber sido invitado a cenar allí.

-¿Me disculpas por haberme quedado dormido anoche?

-La culpa es mía. Es evidente que te aburrí.

-No, estaba de lo más entretenido. Tienes una imaginación muy fértil.

-No lo imaginé, Sesshomaru. Sucedió de veras.

-Quiero que continúes tu historia. Quiero que me cuentes todo... pero después.

A Kagome le costaba respirar.

-¿Después?

-Sí, después. No sólo esta noche, sino todas las noches, me encantaría que me entretuvieras con tus historias.

-¿Después de qué? -susurró ella, con la garganta de pronto seca y la voz ronca.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Chan chan chaaaaan!_**

 ** _Feliz Año nuevo y Reyes!!!_**

 ** _O no que estuvo re bueno este capítulo? Una buena forma de empezar el año_**

 ** _Bueno paso a explicar unas cositas y a responder comentarios:_**

 ** _Todo el año pasado estuve muy enferma e internada, en este momento me encuentro con problemas de riñón por lo que me dijeron los médicos puedo tener piedras en los riñones verdaderamente duele mucho, amo hacer las historias, pero por esto no puedo estar 6 horas sentada escribiendo. No pude seguir con las historias por si algunos de ustedes no saben en la historia "Más atrás del pasado" no la continúe ya que copiaron toda mi historia y verdaderamente no me gusto nada por eso esa historia no la segui._**

 ** _La historia "Secuestrada" está en proceso el epilogo quizás la semana que viene si es que encontró como me gustaría que terminara la subo._**

 ** _"Esclava del Amor" faltan muchooos capítulos para que termine, por esta razón les propuse que me dijeran que días quieren que actualice 2 por semana, y obviamente con reviews ya que me encanta leerlos y por si tienen alguna duda o consulta con algo o quizás alguna petición sobre si quieren más largos los capítulos o están siendo muy cortos o cualquier cosa._**

 ** _Sobre sus comentarios:_**

 ** _Andy taisho: Perdona por no actualizar, pero por los problema que conte antes se me complico un poco, besosss!_**

 ** _Faby Sama: Jajajaja me encanta que te guste la historia tanto como a mi 3, se que te estoy haciendo sufrir, pero me encanta tener este poder de alargarlo tanto como pueda (risa malévola) jajaja nah mentira por lo que veras ya falta nada para que unan sus cuerpos en el mar del placer. Amo las posturas antiguas de Sessho ya que en el anime si hubieran estado juntos también habría este tipo de problemáticas por la diferencia de época tanto como el defiende su postura también Kagome. Lo de los reviws lo decidí ya que hay mas de 400 personas leyendo el fic y hay momentos en que necesito inspiración o saber que es lo que prefiere la mayoría, como seguir o el armado de la historia; no lo pienso dejar ya que es algo que verdaderamente me gusta hacer. ¡Muchos besosss!_**

 ** _Veros: ¡totalmente pienso lo mismo me encantaría tener una demostración en el río de él besoss!_**

 ** _Ngela: espero que hayas entendido lo primero que puse ya que es una explicación rápida de todo y las historias. Muchos besoss!_**

 ** _Lica: ¡Jajajaja totalmente concuerdo con vos, espero que te allá gustado este capítulo ya que expone estas verdades odio cuando exponen el personaje de Kagome como una mujer sumisa que va a seguir las ordenes que le den Totalmente no! ¡Hasta en el anime había un choque cultural por estas razones! No pienso escribir una historia en la que ella seda al dominio de un hombre. Yo también extrañaba todo esto pronto voy a subir la nueva historia, pero primero quiero adelantar esta lo mas que pueda. Muchos besotes!!!_**


	15. chapter 15

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Esclava del Amor**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

-Después de satisfacer las necesidades de nuestros cuerpos. Tras haber comido y saciado la sed y después de habernos saciado en el amor. Entonces hablaremos.

Kagome bajó la vista. Si Kaede no los dejaba solos enseguida, ella se consumiría de deseo. Era sumamente erótico y tentador reclinarse ante el viril general romano vestida con una prenda que sólo le cubría las caderas. La obvia intención de esa prenda era la de destacar el pubis, que estaba adornado con perlas, más que cubrirlo. Por fin Kaede retiró los primeros platos y llevó una bandeja con postres y frutas; luego se marchó.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru brillaron. Tendió una mano y dijo:

-Ven aquí, a ver si hay algo que te tiente. -La tensión sexual en el cuarto era tan tangible que podía saborearla y olerla.

Kagome se deslizó del sofá y se le acercó en forma lenta y sinuosa. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, lo miró de soslayo y dijo, provocativa:

-Veo muchas cosas que me tientan. Escoge tu postre y yo te lo serviré.

-Te escojo a ti -repuso Sesshomaru con voz ronca.

Kagome se sentó en su sofá, cual hurí entrenada en un harén para el placer del sultán. Levantó las piernas y con un movimiento fluido y elegante se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de él. Él estaba recostado sobre un solo codo y mantenía las rodillas flexionadas. Kagome se apoyó contra sus rodillas, de frente a él, para que tuviera total acceso a los pechos que los ojos habían acariciado durante la comida. Pero la necesidad de besarle los labios primero era tan abrumadora que Sesshomaru la rodeó con los brazos y le abarcó la boca en total posesión. Una vez que comenzaron, no podían dejar de besarse. Tenían hambre uno del otro. Los labios de Kagome se abrían a la feroz exigencia del romano, y él hundía la lengua en la gruta oscura y dulce para paladear la miel que contenía. Los sentidos de Kagome desbordaban del olor, el sabor y la sensación de tenerlo en su interior. Él le acarició la lengua con la suya, jugando el juego masculino-femenino de dominación y sumisión hasta subyugarla, mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y le permitía poseerla hasta quitarle la razón. La llevó al borde de la locura, hasta que la hizo jadear y morder y enterrar las uñas en la carne con ciego éxtasis.

Al cabo de un momento, los besos se volvieron menos violentos y brutales, para tornarse más sensuales y eróticos. Con la lengua Sesshomaru le dibujaba los labios, le mordisqueaba y succionaba la boca durante una eternidad, hasta dejarle los labios hinchados por el exceso de besos, aún así, las bocas continuaban hambrientas. Le dio besos suaves, besos cortos y cálidos, y otros lentos y apasionados.

Luego la apartó para observar los pechos generosos, que iban endureciéndose por el placer que él le provocaba. Bajó la cabeza para lamer el tieso pezón rosado y luego se metió en la boca toda la deliciosa aureola, Kagome se arqueó hacia atrás para que el pecho entrara en la boca de él casi la devorara.

De nuevo sentía ávida la boca, de modo que Kagome deslizó los labios y la lengua por la columna del cuello del romano. Se sentía insaciable. Jamás se saciaría de él. La túnica de lino que vestía Sesshomaru tenía la sisa amplia, así que Kagome deslizó las manos por dentro para acariciar los grandes músculos del amplio pecho.

Aquello no la satisfizo por mucho tiempo.

-Quítatela -rogó.

Cuando él obedeció, apoyó la boca para lamerle y succionarle. Un anhelo intenso se desató en su interior. Necesitaba un acto de amor más voluptuoso. Quería envolver el cuerpo magnífico con sus largas piernas. Necesitaba que los dedos de Sesshomaru jugaran con su cuerpo, que la penetraran.

Sin embargo, él prefirió hacerle otras cosas. Mojó el dedo en vino, le untó la punta de los pechos y luego pasó la lengua por los pezones duros como diamantes para chupar las gotas de color rojo sangre. Después bebió un sorbo de vino y apoyó la boca en la de Kagome para darle besos empapados de sabroso alcohol.

-¡Por favor, Sesshomaru, por favor!

El susurro era tan intenso que él se percató de que por fin estaba lista para entregarse, y muy, muy deseosa.

-Ven -dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le tomaba la mano. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Kagome sintió flaquear las rodillas. Se aferró a la mano de Sesshomaru y la siguió a donde la guiaba. No llevaba nada puesto, salvo el medallón de oro que lucía siempre; en aquel momento ella pensó que era tan hermoso que podría andar siempre desnudo.

De repente, Kagome se sintió demasiado vestida. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, él la levantó ante él y le quitó el broche de perlas.

-Tómate de mí -le dijo, y ella pasó los brazos por el cuello fuerte, y cuando le enroscó las piernas alrededor del torso la túnica carmesí cayó en el último escalón.

Mientras Sesshomaru subía despacio las escaleras, el deseo de ambos aumentaba hasta casi inflamarse en llamas. El largo miembro viril se apoyaba contra la hendidura de Kagome, duro como un ariete, y ella se retorcía hasta quedar húmeda de deseo. Besó intensamente a Sesshomaru y deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca. Kagome estaba lista para pedirle lo que deseaba.

Él salvó de una zancada los escalones que llegaban hasta al costado de la cama y se situó a los pies del lecho. Las manos poderosas la levantaron de la cintura y la depositaron sobre la cama. La boca de él, a la altura de las rodillas de Kagome, la colmó de besos. Luego Sesshomaru restregó las mejillas en la piel suave como terciopelo.

-Sesshomaru, necesito tocarte -murmuró Kagome mientras lo miraba-. Soy Kagome; necesito tu flecha en mi mano, ¡la necesito dentro de mí!

-Quiero saborearte. He decidido conservarte virgen un momento más.

-¡No! -gritó ella, febril por entregarle su virginidad.

-Ponte de rodillas.

Por un momento ella pensó que quería rebajarla, obligarla a rendirle honor. Las manos de él se deslizaron por la parte de atrás de los muslos y la empujaron hasta dejarla de rodillas de modo que su boca quedara muy cerca del centro femenino. Entonces era Sesshomaru quien le rindió honor a ella. Luego comenzó a besarla. Con las manos le cubrió las nalgas, los dedos se desplegaron por la vagina y luego la acomodó para que la boca obrara su magia.

A Kagome le desconcertó lo que él le hacía. Era algo perverso y demasiado íntimo, incluso para dos amantes. Pero, a medida que los labios de Sesshomaru hurgaban en ella y la lengua buscaba el pequeño capullo de placer, Kagome dejó aun lado los prejuicios y se arqueó sobre esa boca tan gloriosa.

En el momento en que él hundió la lengua dentro de ella, Kagome gritó de placer con abandono tan salvaje que el eco se oyó en toda la villa. Cuando llegó al clímax, se arqueó sobre las pieles y luego se dejó caer, floja, en una postura deliciosamente entregada, con las piernas colgando al borde de la cama.

Sesshomaru se acostó sobre ella, arrebatado por la pasión ardiente. Nunca había sido tanta su necesidad, pero aun así no quería desflorarla esa noche. Su arma ya no era una flecha, sino un gladius sediento de sangre.

Controló su hambre con voluntad de acero y se arrojó entre los pechos voluptuosos. Los tomó con sus manos fuertes y formaron una zanja profunda donde el falo duro como mármol pudiera frotarse dentro de la suavidad de terciopelo de la carne. Cuando eyaculó, sus gritos hicieron que los de ella parecieran simples susurros.

Sesshomaru llevó un recipiente de agua perfumada y le lavó los pechos con ternura; luego la arropó con las sábanas. Se acostó al lado de Kagome y la atrajo hacia sí.

-No quiero dormir. Deseo abrazarte toda la noche, para tocarnos, hablar y besarnos.

Ella suspiró, complacida.

-¿Y qué es esto pues?

-¡Ajá! -repuso él al tiempo que hundía la cara en la maraña perfumada de sus rizos -. Mmm, eres tan distinta de las otras mujeres... Mucho más fina, de huesos tan delicados... -Por un momento fugaz estuvo dispuesto a creer que Kagome era una diosa-. ¿De dónde vienes en realidad, Kagome?

-Vine del futuro, Sesshomaru.

-¿Y qué hacías en esa Londinium del futuro?

-Vivía con mi tía y mi tío después de la muerte de mi padre. Me legó la casa y la biblioteca más maravillosa, repleta de libros. Yo leía todo lo que podía. Mi tema preferido era la historia. He leído mucho sobre la época de cuando los romanos ocupaban la antigua Britania. En los tiempos modernos, la reina Boadicea es una gran heroína.

-Boadicea era una mujer salvaje e incivilizada que, a la muerte de su esposo, incitó a los icenos a la rebelión -la corrigió Sesshomaru.

Kagome levantó la vista.

-Los romanos la obligaron a hacerlo.

-Dime lo que has escuchado, y te diré lo que en realidad sucedió- replicó Sesshomaru con paciencia.

-Bueno, ella era la reina de los icenos, una poderosa tribu celta que poseía oro y plata en abundancia. Creo que fue el procurador Cato quien saqueó su riqueza. Cuando la pobre Boadicea se opuso él la hizo azotar en público. Sus hombres violaron a dos de sus hijas y esclavizaron a su pueblo, así fue como se levantaron en rebelión y quemaron Londres. Era tan valiente que prefirió quitarse la vida ella misma para que los romanos no la tomaran viva.

-En primer lugar, Boadicea no era una reina, aunque estaba casada con el rey de los icenos. Cuando el emperador Claudio vino a Britania, él y el rey llegaron a un acuerdo de paz, y el soberano permitió a los romanos construir y ocupar campos militares. Durante dieciséis años convivimos en paz y prosperidad. Construimos caminos y ciudades pobladas en su mayoría por britanos que se habían civilizado. El rey sobrevivió a Claudio, e hizo el mismo acuerdo con Nerón. Incrementamos el comercio para que viniera a establecerse aquí gente de todo el mundo. A su muerte, el rey legó la mitad de su fortuna al emperador Nerón, y la otra mitad a sus hijas. La monstruosa Boadicea estaba tan celosa que pagó a algunos soldados para que destruyeran a sus hijas. Luego se proclamó reina e incitó a los nativos a alzarse contra el régimen romano.

Mi legión, junto con otras tres que estaban asentadas en esta región, luchaba en el oeste del país, al mando del gobernador Paulino.

Sólo habían quedado unas guarniciones simbólicas. Los salvajes icenos invadieron la nueva capital administrativa que se estaba construyendo en Camulodunum. Incendiaron la población a medio construir y masacraron a doscientos albañiles y obreros indefensos.

Al ver lo que eran capaces de hacer, se volvieron hambrientos de destrucción. Saquearon los pueblos más ricos, donde la defensa era más débil, Paulino trajo las legiones a toda prisa, pues sabía que, el hermoso y adinerado puerto de comercio de Londinium sería su objetivo. Llegamos antes que las tribus bárbaras y, en lugar de arriesgar la población de Londinium, preferimos evacuarlas. Era una ciudad de comerciantes, aristócratas, legionarios retirados, administradores y empleados. Muchos quedaron atrás: los ancianos, los enfermos o aquellos demasiado obstinados para abandonar sus hogares.

"Boadicea y sus tribus salvajes devastaron, quemaron y decapitaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso. Cuando regresamos, encontramos que habían destruido la basílica, el foro, los baños y templos, pero no fue ésa la peor parte. Los ríos corrían rojos de sangre. Estuvimos juntando cabezas cortadas durante meses, y la mayoría de las víctimas eran britanos civilizados, no romanos. Borra de tu mente todas las visiones románticas de la "pobre" Boadicea, Kagome. Era enorme y aterradora, con una voz fuerte y vulgar y una masa inmunda de cabello rojizo".

Kagome abrazó al general.

-¿Eso sucedió hace sólo unos meses, Sesshomaru? Creí que Aquae Sulis era un lugar tan hermoso...

-Fue hace casi un año. Aquae Sulis es un hermoso lugar -aseguró él con firmeza-, pero algunas tribus celtas todavía no se han conquistado. Se retiraron al oeste del país, y aquí entrenamos a los legionarios antes de que vayan tras ellos.

-Sesshomaru, tengo miedo -murmuró Kagome. Él la besó y la tranquilizó.

-¿Cómo puedes tener miedo, conmigo a tu lado?

-Pero temo por ti -dijo ella, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Sesshomaru se puso a bromear para disipar la ansiedad de la joven:

-¿Has visto el tamaño de mi arma, pequeña? Soy invencible.

Ella se acurrucó a su lado, sabiendo que él la protegería con su vida. Toda la vida era incierta; cada día era una incógnita. Estar en los brazos de alguien, abrigada y segura, era lo mejor que alguien podía esperar.

Kagome se despertó y se sentó en la cama. Cuando vio a Sesshomaru sentado al escritorio, dijo:

-Oh, pensé que me habías dejado.

Sesshomaru se acercó a los escalones, se sentó al borde de la cama y le tomó las manos.

-No quería despertarte, y tampoco podía marcharme.

-Es hermoso despertar y encontrarte aquí.

Él la envolvió en sus brazos y le dio un beso prolongado. Los pechos de Kagome se aplastaron contra la pechera. Él murmuró:

-Diablos, no puedo sentir tu piel suave contra la mía. ¿Cómo podré pasar el día sin verte? -Metió la mano dentro de la túnica y sacó la cadena de oro-. Hoy llévala tú. -Se la deslizó por la cabeza y vio caer la pieza de oro en el valle que se formaba entre los pechos. De inmediato se puso tenso al recordar la sensación de intimidad que le había procurado ese valle profundo y delicioso-. Todo el día recordaré que la medalla que cubre mi corazón hoy cubre el tuyo.

-Aún guarda la tibieza de tu cuerpo -murmuró ella.

-Mantenla tibia para mí y devuélvemela esta noche.

-Sesshomaru, si tuviese un caballo podría ir a verte alguna vez.

-¿Sabes cabalgar? -No recordaba haber visto jamás a una mujer a caballo. Los caballos eran para el cuerpo de caballería y la guerra. Las mujeres se desplazaban en literas-. Un caballo podría resultar peligroso. Son muy fuertes, Kagome, y se precisa un gran dominio. Haz que Jaken te lleve en el carruaje. Ahora debo irme.

Abajo, en el triclinio, Jaken levantó las cejas mientras tomaba la túnica de Sesshomaru. Jamás antes el general se había desvestido antes de llegar al baño o a la alcoba.

En ese preciso instante, Kaede recogía en la escalera de abajo la túnica carmesí. Cuando los dos se encontraron y vieron lo que llevaban, llegaron a dos conclusiones distintas.

Kaede pensó: "Ella lo tiene en la palma de la mano". Jaken pensó: "Él ha reclamado su recompensa".

Ambos se hallaban en lo cierto.

Para cuando Kagome se bañó y tomó el desayuno, Sesshomaru había regresado.

-Ponte el manto y ven al patio. Te reservo una sorpresa.

Cuando la joven salió al peristilo, los hombros abrigados con el manto, vio que Sesshomaru conducía un caballo blanco como la leche. Tenía una montura con cuatro perillas, dos delante y dos detrás, para ayudar al jinete a mantenerse firme.

-Es una yegua de bastante buen carácter. ¿Crees que podrás manejar a semejante bestia?

Depositó a Kagome sobre la montura y la vio sentarse de costado, en lugar de montar a horcajadas. Quedó impresionado cuando la vio avanzar por el patio con absoluta soltura. Kagome llevó la yegua de vuelta hasta él y le tendió los brazos para que la bajara. Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia sí para susurrarle al oído:

-No te traje un semental porque al único macho que quiero que montes es a mí.

(n/a: mierda carajo yo quiero un sessh asi )

Kagome se ruborizó tanto que casi alcanzó el tono subido del manto.

-Gracias por este regalo tan hermoso y considerado.

-He ordenado a uno de los esclavos del establo que en todo momento cabalgue a tu lado. ¿Vendrás a verme esta tarde? Estaremos en las cumbres, en la pista de las cuadrigas.

Ella se elevó un poco y le ofreció los labios. Cuando por fin Sesshomaru encontró la fuerza para apartar su boca, murmuró:

-Sabes que no puedo estar lejos de ti un día entero. -Ella lo vio montar el pura sangre de un salto y perderse en la lejanía, con el manto escarlata flameando al viento.

Sesshomaru Taisho poseía tal fuerza vital que Kagome de pronto dudó de ser lo bastante mujer para un hombre tan poderoso. Por el momento él parecía fascinado con ella, ¿pero no se debería sólo a su virginidad? Tal vez después de que llevase a cabo el místico rito del himeneo perdiera interés en ella.

En aquel momento, Kagome deseaba con todo el corazón saber más sobre la sexualidad. A las mujeres georgianas solteras se las preservaba deliberadamente en la ignorancia acerca de la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer. Quizás ésa era la razón por la cual había tantos matrimonios infelices. La mayoría de los hombres nobles y acaudalados tenían amantes, y tal vez se debía a la marcada distinción entre las mujeres buenas y las malas que imponía la sociedad. Si a las damas les enseñaran a comportarse con cierta perversidad de vez en cuando, quizá los maridos les guardaran fidelidad.

Kagome suspiró y regresó a la villa. No tenía opción; Sesshomaru debería enseñarle acerca de su propia sexualidad. Hasta el momento él se mostraba bastante feliz de que así fuera. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda.

Quizás aquella noche él le enseñara todo lo que había que aprender.

-Kaede, tengo un problema. Quiero montar el caballo que acaba de regalarme Sesshomaru, pero todas mis estolas son muy ajustadas. Algunas no tienen cortes en la falda; mis piernas quedarían desnudas y se enfriarían.

-Cuando el clima se vuelve muy frío algunos legionarios, en especial los de caballería, usan pantalones de cuero, aunque la mayoría, incluso Sesshomaru, usan las túnicas cortas con botas largas de cuero. Pero me temo que las mujeres no montan a caballo.

-Pues bien, yo sí. Los pantalones de cuero me parecen una idea maravillosa. Haz que me confeccionen unos. Ahora no hace tanto frío, pero en invierno sí lo hará. ¿Cómo mantendré las piernas tibias hoy?

-Tenemos medias de lana -sugirió Kaede.

-¡Oh, qué bien! Me las pondré con una túnica corta y unas botas, si es que puedes encontrar unas de mi talla.

Kaede le llevó las medias y dejó el tema de las botas en manos de Jaken.

-¡Lucirá escandalosa! -exclamó Jaken en marcado desacuerdo.

Kaede echó la vista al cielo.

-Sólo un hombre objetaría una vestimenta así mientras aprueba por completo una prenda que deja desnudos los pechos.

-Tú no deberías alentarla a cabalgar como un hombre. Ella debería tener una litera o dejar que la lleve en mi carruaje.

-Ajá, britano, conque no te gusta la idea de que usurpe tu lugar un joven esclavo del establo.

-No pienses con tanta malicia, mujer de la Galia. Sé que la mayoría de las mujeres son infieles, probablemente incluida tú, pero esta dama es distinta -Jaken miró a Kaede por encima de su larga nariz y agregó con gran superioridad-: Me he enterado que es virgen

-Después de haber encontrado su ropa desparramada por toda la villa, dudo mucho que sea así, britano.

El esclavo sonrió con presunción.

-Yo sé lo que sé. -No Contó a Kaede con cuánto cuidado había examinado las sábanas al cambiarlas aquella mañana.

En el momento en que Kagome se estaba poniendo unas medias de lana y la túnica corta, llegó Jaken con un par de botas de cuero suave que llegaban hasta el tobillo, con tiras de cuero que envolvían las pantorrillas. Pero también le llevó unas protecciones de piel para las piernas, Kagome rió al mirarse en el espejo.

-¡Oh, parezco un vikingo!

-Luces muy atractiva -aprobó Kaede.

-¡Repugnante! -replicó Jaken-. Señora, iré al establo a intercambiar unas palabras con el esclavo que la escoltará.

Kagome se puso el manto y siguió a Jaken mientras intentaba no reírse a carcajadas de las muecas que hacía Kaede desde atrás. Cuando entró en el establo y vio al esclavo, pensó con perversidad: "Si alguno de mis pretendientes se hubiera parecido a el, ¡me habria tentado a revolcarme con el en el heno!". Entonces se dio cuenta de lo liberal que se habia vuelto su actitud hacia los hombres y el sexo. El esclavo vestía una túnica corta de cuero y muñequeras del mismo material marrón, que le llegaba a los hombros, estaba sujeto sobre la nuca. Koga tenía un rostro agradable y ojos risueños.

-Bórrate esa maldita sonrisa del rostro -espetó Jaken- Te han confiado a la favorita del general. ¡Si le sucede algo, te castraré con mis propias manos! -El joven esclavo se puso pálido-. Vigílala a cada momento, pero desvía la vista si el viento le vuela el manto.

El esclavo parecía tan confundido que a Kagome le dio pena.

-Estaré bien, Jaken, pero gracias de todos modos. Me complace saber que te preocupas por mí.

\- Solo me preocupo porque eres propiedad del general –informo el, aunque ella sabia cual era la verdad.

Mientras iba cabalgando desde la villa hasta la pista donde había comenzado su increíble aventura, supo con exactitud dónde el arquitecto georgiano John Wood habría de construir el Royal Crescent y el Circo. Ambas construcciones eran versiones en extremo anglosajonas del estilo romano clásico. Al pasar ante los viñedos, vio que estaban cosechando las uvas y que las vides habían sido plantadas mirando hacia el sur; se percató con admiración de que algunas aún continuarían floreciendo en el siglo XVIII.

Antes de divisar las cuadrigas vio el polvo que levantaban en el camino. Sin embargo, ese día no había carreras recreativas. Se estaba dando a los legionarios una demostración de cómo utilizaban los celtas las cuadrigas en las contiendas. Eran pequeños vehículos cuadrados con costados de mimbre, abiertos en ambos extremos para facilitar el acceso.

Mientras Kagome observaba, los hombres corrían junto a los ejes de las cuadrigas, se paraban en el yugo para arrojar las lanzas y luego volvían a subir y partían antes de que los legionarios pudieran tomar represalias.

Los gritos espeluznantes que lanzaban los britanos, combinados con el ruido de las ruedas, bastaban para aterrorizar al enemigo. Kagome se tapó la boca al ver a Sesshomaru, sin armadura, correr junto al eje de una carroza para lanzar jabalinas. Si resbalaba le pasarían por encima las patas de los robustos caballos que tiraban del vehículo.

-¡No puedo mirarlo! -gritó mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-Todo está bien, señora. El general ha saltado lejos de la carroza Le informó el esclavo.

Ella vio que Sesshomaru instruía a los oficiales:

-Los celtas combinan la movilidad de la caballería con el poder de la infantería. Los conductores de las cuadrigas pueden controlar los caballos a todo galope incluso en pendientes empinadas. Traen a sus hombres, que combaten a pie, y mientras tanto alinean las cuadrigas para una rápida retirada. Antes de que termine el día aprenderán a combatirlos para que no les resulten más que una molestia. El primer objetivo serán los caballos que tiran de los carruajes.

Sesshomaru sabía de la presencia de Kagome y fue a su encuentro una vez que asignó tareas específicas a los centuriones. Se sonrieron al mirarse a los ojos. Todos los que les veían sabían que eran amantes. Él se acercó y acarició el hocico de la yegua. Arqueó una ceja como un ala de cuervo al ver el atuendo de Kagome.

-Luces bien, y pareces abrigada.

Ella se inclinó hacia abajo y murmuró:

-¡Tengo las piernas calientes, pero el trasero congelado! Los ojos dorados de él brillaron.

-Si estuviéramos en privado te pondría en mi regazo y te daría calor - murmuró.

-Si estuviéramos en privado me calentarías con tus caricias.

-Eres una dama muy atrevida -replicó él. Tomó las riendas de la yegua y la alejó unos pasos de la escolta, para hablarle en privado-Esta noche tenemos un invitado a cenar. Me llegó un mensaje del procurador, diciendo que hoy estará en Aquae Sulis.

-¿El procurador es algún oficial importante? Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza.

-Ocupa el cargo más elevado de Britania. Es el administrador que se halla a cargo de las finanzas y todo lo demás. No quiero que sepa que eres una esclava. Inventaré un cuento creíble.

-No será un cuento: yo no soy tu esclava -bromeó ella.

Las manos poderosas tomaron con ademán posesivo uno de los muslos de la muchacha. Sesshomaru se puso duro como el mármol en cuanto la tocó, Kagome dejó de bromear.

-¿Quieres que me quede en mi alcoba, Sesshomaru?

-No, te quiero a mi lado. Si tenemos que discutir algún tema de negocios confidencial, entonces puedes marcharte. Acabo de enviar un mensaje a Jaken; él se encargará de todo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al regresar a la villa, Jaken había reunido a todos los esclavos de la casa y les había dado indicaciones, desde la vestimenta que debían llevar hasta las tareas específicas que cada uno debía cumplir. Kaede daba instrucciones a un grupo de mujeres. Cuando los esclavos se retiraron a realizar las tareas asignadas, Kagome dijo a Jaken:

-Sesshomaru quiere que cene con él mientras agasaja al procurador, pero no quiere que él sepa que soy una esclava.

-Comprendo -repuso Jaken.

-El procurador, Julio Clasiciano, aquí es como el emperador-explicó Kaede a Kagome-. Es muy poderoso. Si supiera que eres una esclava podría solicitar tenerte una noche o para siempre, y Sesshomaru estaría obligado a complacerlo.

Jaken agregó.

-El procurador no es voluptuoso -añadió Jaken-. Jamás ha usado a una de nuestras esclavas.

-Aun así es un hombre -replicó Kaede con aspereza-. Sesshomaru se da cuenta de la tentación que es Kagome, aunque tú no lo veas, britano.

-La cena se servirá más tarde de lo habitual -informó Jaken a Kagome-, porque primero disfrutarán del ritual del baño. Yo iré a buscarte cuando sea el momento de bajar.

-¿Qué hago? -preguntó ella, desorientada

-Te limitarás a agraciar el triclinio -aclaró el esclavo, demasiado ocupado para dar más explicaciones.

-Ven arriba, que yo responderé todas tus preguntas-ofreció Kaede a Kagome.

-Tienes más osadía que gracia -espetó Jaken.

-¡y tú, más arrogancia que un romano! -contestó la mujer.

-Yo soy britano. Tengo más motivos para ser arrogante.

-Ganó Jaken -comentó Kagome con una risa franca.

-¡Sólo por una vez me gustaría ser la que dijera la última palabra con ese hombre!-

-Kaede, aprende una lección de mí. Atraes más moscas con azúcar que con vinagre.-

-No dudo que tienes a Sesshomaru comiendo de tu mano. No lo lastimes, Kagome. Es un buen hombre. No hay ni sombra de maldad en él.-

-Ya lo he descubierto por mi cuenta, Kaede.

Sesshomaru y el procurador llegaron juntos en una litera. Jaken había apostado un esclavo con una antorcha como portero, y cuando entraron en el atrio vieron que estaba lleno de urnas que contenían flores del jardín. Ambos hombres hicieron ofrenda a Vesta, diosa del hogar, y luego Sesshomaru llevó al invitado por el peristilo hacia su cuarto de baño privado.

Como la noche estaba fresca, decidieron bañarse adentro. La gran sala de baño de madera, cubierta de una enredadera de wistaria, era cualquier cosa menos rústica. Tenía un caldarium, caliente, un tepidarium, tibio, y un frigidarium. Se desvistieron, entraron en el cuarto caliente y se dispusieron a transpirar echados sobre planchas de mármol. Mientras aumentaban el calor y la temperatura, Julio comenzó a hablar.

-Por fin se está reconstruyendo Londinium. El foro, con la cámara del consejo y las oficinas administrativas, está completo, y también está terminado el templo de Júpiter. Tiene altares macizos y finos suelos de mosaico como los tuyos, y se halla rodeado de jardines ornamentales. Esta vez la ciudad completa tendrá un muro defensivo de tres metros de altura, con murallas almenadas y cuatro torres con portones.

-Fue una locura destrozar una ciudad tan hermosa, Julio. Fue nuestro puerto comercial más importante, y volverá a serlo. Estoy seguro que, una vez que lo reconstruyan, será más grande y mejor que nunca.

-Sesshomaru, he recibido un comunicado del emperador Nerón. Está reconsiderando la importancia de Britania para el imperio. Contempla la posibilidad de retirar a todos los romanos y devolverla a los celtas, a quienes teme no conquistar jamás.

-Sería un error colosal, Julio -dijo Sesshomaru, con el corazón encogido.

-¡Es lo que digo yo! -afirmó el procurador en tono decidido-Sólo por razones monetarias sería una estupidez abandonar esta región del imperio. Sólo las ganancias que dejan la plata y los esclavos pagarán la construcción de docenas de ciudades nuevas.

-Eres un hombre honesto, Julio. El último procurador ocupaba el puesto de especulador, lo cual significaba que, cuando ejecutaba prisioneros, se apropiaba de sus posesiones. Quizá las ganancias de la plata y los esclavos también quedaron en sus propias arcas.

-Me temo que sí, Sesshomaru. Ahora debo convencer a Nerón que esta ciudad lo tiene todo: minas de plomo, acero, bronce, madera, hasta oro para acuñar nuestras propias monedas. Las tierras son tan fértiles que sembramos suficientes granos para alimentar a la población ya los legionarios, y hasta quedan algunos para exportar. La agricultura está organizada en escala masiva y la respalda una importante industria pesquera.

-Este país prospera -convino Sesshomaru-. ¿Se lo comentaste a Nerón en tus informes?

-Ad nauseam -se lamentó Julio.

-Debe de estar recibiendo informes negativos de otra fuente-concluyó Sesshomaru.

-Creo que has dado en el blanco.

Las esclavas de baño comenzaron a untarles aceite y frotarles la piel con los cepillos, pero el procurador no se distraía del tema que estaban tratando.

-Siento que contigo puedo ser franco, Sesshomaru, porque en algunas cosas pensamos de forma similar. Creo que es Paulino. Tenemos al hombre equivocado al frente del ejército. Desde luego, sé que está decidido a acabar con toda insurrección de las tribus celtas, pero ha exterminado por completo a los siluros y está masacrando a los icenos, en lugar de enviarlos a Roma como esclavos. Ahora se dedica a aniquilar a los druidas en forma sistemática.

-Hace mucho que sé que cuando profanamos los lugares sagrados de los druidas y masacramos a sus sacerdotes, incitamos a las tribus nativas a una insurrección cada vez mayor -comentó Sesshomaru.

-Cuando Claudio se hallaba al mando del ejército, teníamos paz. Los britanos anhelaban convertirse en ciudadanos romanos. Adoptaron a nuestras togas, aprendieron a hablar en latín, construyeron calles llenas de comercios y, en consecuencia, la prosperidad aumentó para todos en forma estable, debido a la demanda de artículos de lujo y consumo.

-Aquae Sulis no se vio afectada, pero sé que bajo Paulino el resto del país sufrió.

Pasaron del cuarto caliente al tibio.

-Tú has combatido bajo su mando. ¿Cómo es él, Sesshomaru?

-Se le ha contagiado la enfermedad romana de la sed de sangre.

-Masacra a las mujeres y los niños, y hasta a los animales cuando lo domina la locura. Practica el decimatio para castigar a los legionarios, y con regularidad mata a uno de cada diez cuando le desobedecen. Cuenta a sus hombres como "pérdidas aceptables".

-Sin duda nadie se atreve a hablar contra él-concluyó Julio.

Se zambulleron en el baño frío, los envolvieron en grandes toallas y se dirigieron al vestuario.

-Bueno, vayamos paso a paso. Primero debo persuadir al emperador Nerón de que mantenga a Britania dentro del imperio. Mi último informe fue acompañado por un gran envío de dinero y lingotes de plata, que lograrán convencerlo hasta cierto punto, pero quisiera que tú presentaras un informe sobre Aquae Sulis, no sólo respecto al fuerte y el entrenamiento de los legionarios, sino acerca de la prosperidad de la ciudad en sí misma y de cómo los nativos se han romanizado desde hace dos generaciones y ahora son productivos constructores, tejedores, alfareros, orfebres, ingenieros, físicos, etcétera.

-Lo haré mañana, Julio -prometió Sesshomaru.

-Eres un buen hombre. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Ahora vayamos a cenar. ¡Mi estómago cree que me cortaron la garganta!

Kagome decidió usar la elegante estola de seda blanca con el cinto de oro. Kaede le llevó una gargantilla de oro y esmeraldas de la colección del general, y Sango le arregló el cabello en un rodete abultado sobre la nuca. Jaken la escoltó hasta la entrada del triclinio al mismo tiempo que llegaban Sesshomaru y su invitado.

-Julio, te presento a Kagome, a quien a menudo invito a mi mesa.

Kagome tendió una mano al procurador, y el hombre se la llevó a los labios con gesto galante.

-Disculpa que un viejo te mire tan fijamente, querida, pero posees una extraña belleza clásica.

Sesshomaru advirtió que el hombre mostraba una franca curiosidad por Kagome, así que le explicó:

-El padre de Kagome era un escriba del gobierno que contrajo matrimonio con una britana. -Con ello daba a entender que era mitad romana; Kagome se limitó a sonreír.

El procurador iba vestido con una túnica blanca larga que estaba rematada en la parte inferior con un ancho borde de color púrpura; llevaba una corona de laurel sobre el cabello gris. Ella no podía creer que estuviera cenando con un oficial romano de tan alto rango.

Se dirigieron al triclinio, donde habían preparado tres sofás alrededor de la mesa.

-Tenemos aquí un ejemplo perfecto de la unión de Britania y Roma. Si Kagome honrara la mesa del emperador, sobresaldría como una exquisita combinación de belleza y cultura. Ella es la prueba viviente de que los britanos son en extremo civilizados.

-Gracias, señor procurador.

-Oh, por favor, llámame Julio.

Kagome lo premió con una radiante sonrisa al tiempo que se reclinaba en su sofá y acomodaba un almohadón dorado bajo un codo.

En el ocioso transcurso de la comida, tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome sentían que la tensión sexual crecía entre ellos de forma explosiva. Aunque había tres personas cenando, dos se volvían locas de deseo. Cuando los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru la acariciaban, ambos se fundían en los fuegos oscuros de la expectación. Ninguno veía el momento de que se marchara el invitado. Cuando Julio al fin se puso de pie para partir, Kagome se sentía debil de anhelo.

Sesshomaru entró con el procurador en el atrio y lo vio subir a la litera. Julio siempre dormía en el praetorium, una residencia espaciosa que se hallaba dentro del fuerte, pero había informado a Sesshomaru que al amanecer partiría hacia Glevum, donde vivían ahora la mayoría de los legionarios.

-Eres muy ladino, Sesshomaru. ¿Dónde la tenías escondida, y cómo la encontraste?

-La considero un regalo de los dioses -respondió Sesshomaru con ironía.

-Ella dice que vino a Aquae Sulis a tomar baños de aguas termales, pero creo que se queda por motivos más personales. Serías un tonto si la dejaras escapar, Sesshomaru.

-No te preocupes; la mantendré cautiva -afirmó Sesshomaru, riendo, mientras partía la litera.

Cuando volvió a entrar, encontró a Kagome apoyada en uno de los pilares. Con los brazos le rodeó la cintura y la mantuvo aprisionada contra el mármol.

-Fuiste una anfitriona encantadora, amor. Kagome le ofreció los labios.

-Y Julio fue un invitado encantador, aunque no se habló de negocios.

-Sí, lo hicimos cuando tomamos el baño. El vapor no sólo abre los poros; a veces también suelta la lengua. La ropa es una barrera, y una vez que te la quitas desaparece toda reticencia.

-Ya lo he descubierto -murmuró ella, traviesa, al tiempo que se acercaba al general en actitud sensual y le aflojaba la toga.

La boca de Sesshomaru reclamó la suya en un beso apasionado, que le hizo correr fuego por las venas. Con los labios aún sobre los de ella, el general dijo con voz ronca:

-¿Crees que esta noche podremos seguir vestidos hasta llegar arriba.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios Faby Sama, Veros, Anixz y a todas las demás!!**_

 _ **Espero que les allá gustado este capítulo , que les parecio?**_


	16. Aviso

lamento mucho todo este tiempo que no subi ningún nuevo capítulo. Estoy esperando la lluvia de insultos y tomates sobre mi cabeza.

Tuve un gran problema y ese fue que olvide mi contraseña y el correo de esta cuenta, tengo como 10 correos diferentes y justo a este le agregue unos números al final y no podia entrar.

Aquellos que quieran seguir leyendo mis historias aviso que para el jueves voy a subir un nuevo cap en Esclava del Amor y al estar tanto tiempo sin actividad estuve armando una nueva historia, la cual ya la tengo terminada y la subire en el mismo día.

Muchos besoss espero que les guste

_Shahara_


End file.
